The Gangster Commander
by fairychika93
Summary: Ketika Byun Baekhyun telah memutuskan untuk menjadi kekasih sang ketua gangster sekolah paling ditakuti di kota itu. ChanBaek. [slight] Kaisoo. (WARNING : YAOI, BXB , BOYS LOVE/BL)
1. Lebam dan Posesif

**_Edencity apartment, Seoul, South Korea, 00.04 KST_**

Suara denting bel terdengar nyaring di apartemen Baekhyun malam itu.

Lelaki kecil itu menggeliat, merutuki dalam hati siapapun yang berani-beraninya menekan bel rumahnya di jam seperti ini.

"Oh shit" akhirnya dengan malas Ia terbangun dan berjalan tertatih menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

Tanpa melihat intercom Ia buka pintu itu dan,

"OMO OMO! " latahnya terkejut saat mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepala di bahunya.

"Y-yeolie? Apa yang terjadi??" mata kecil Baekhyun terbuka sepenuhnya dan memapah tubuh besar pemiliknya itu menuju sofa ruang TV setelah menutup pintu .

Setelah sang pria tinggi berbaring di sofa, Baekhyun membuka hoodie yang dipakai lelaki itu dan barulah Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas luka-luka lebam dan goresan pada sekujur tubuh pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"kau berkelahi lagi? Kali ini wilayah mana yang kau menangkan? " tanya Baekhyun, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat kekasihnya ini.

"Mereka membicarakan betapa manisnya kau dan betapa ingin mereka memilikimu, hyun" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara serak dan tatapan tajam ke arah Baekhyun-nya.

Baekhyun tertegun dan menghela nafas, "mereka hanya bicara yeol, pada kenyataannya siapa yang berani merebutku darimu? Tidak ada."

Chanyeol mengecup bibir segar berwarna sakura itu singkat.

"aku tentu akan menjaga diriku sendiri untukmu. Byun Baekhyun itu hanya milik Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun gemas, "benarkah? Hmm? "

Baekhyun mengangguk, "ya. Jadi tidak usah berkelahi lagi hanya karena aku, cukup saat kau bertarung karena urusan gangstermu dan membuatku hampir mati cemas melihatmu datang padaku dengan lebam dan sayatan. Biarkan mereka berkata apa tentangku, karena aku ini Cuma punyamu"

Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun , "tidak bisa sweety, aku tidak bisa membiarkan nama mu disebut oleh mulut bajingan mereka"

Baekhyun mengelus pelan rambut merah api milik kekasihnya, "sudah yeol, lupakan. Kalau ini terdengar oleh pihak sekolah kau bisa di skors lagi"

"kau tahu aku tidak peduli" gumam Chanyeol kemudian menggigit leher lelaki mungil kesayangannya dengan gemas.

"ahh! Yeollie!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan Baekhyun memukul bahunya pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sewarna sakura.

"sudah, sekarang kau berbaring saja di kamarku sana. Aku akan mengambil obat-obatan dan membuatkanmu sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, kau pasti lapar setelah memukuli orang," ucap Baekhyun sambil beranjak namun Chanyeol masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak butuh obat. Aku hanya butuh kau."

Baekhyun mendengus geli, "lihatlah ketua gangster sekolah ini saat di rumah. Kalau sampai anak buah atau musuhmu tahu kelakuanmu seperti ini, apa yang akan mereka pikirkan?"

"akan kutebas kepala mereka kalau berani menertawaiku"

Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol yang masih merengkuhnya, "jangan sembarangan menebas"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan sambil menyurukkan kepalanya lagi di perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"yeollie, lepas dulu sebentar."

"tidak"

"Park Chanyeol !"

"tidak"

"kau harus diobati. Setidaknya tidak akan sakit saat kelas besok,"

"bolos,"

"jangan membolos yeollie ! Kau ini harus lebih rajin masuk, sudah tahun terakhir tahu."

"baru kali ini ada adik kelas yang berani menasehatiku seperti ini"

"geez, lalu kenapa kalau aku ini adik kelas? Kau ini kakak kelas yang tidak bagus dicontoh" Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, "bicara denganmu selalu menyenangkan"

Byun Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol, "biarkan aku ambil obat dan air dulu, ya?"

Chanyeol berdecak dengan muka keruh kala melepas tubuh kecil kesayangannya untuk beranjak, oh sungguh sulit dipercaya ketua geng berandalan yang ditakuti hampir seluruh geng sekolah di seantero Korea Selatan itu sangat manja jika sudah ada di hadapan kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Atau hyunhyun, jika Ia biasa memanggil.

Geez.

"mau makan apa nanti? Biar aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu" Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja TV dan membuka laci di bawahnya demi menemukan sebuah kotak putih berisi obat-obatan untuk Chanyeol—Ia selalu membawa kotak itu kemanapun Ia pergi ngomong-ngomong—karena kebiasaan Chanyeol yang sering berkelahi tak kenal tempat dan waktu.

"Makan kau saja bagaimana?" bibir Chanyeol spontan menyunggingkan seringai kala Baekhyun membungkukkan badan untuk mengambil kotak obat.

 _His ass is so..._

Matanya berkilat nakal ketika menyadari bahwa Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kaus kebesaran bergambar karakter sanrio rillakuma dengan celana pendek yang tak mampu menutupi mulusnya paha anak SMA tahun kedua itu.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan wajah malas , "makanan yeolli." Ia berjalan kembali ke sofa besar di depan TV tempat Chanyeol duduk sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna putih di tangannya.

"kau ini lezat." Ucap Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mulai membersihkan lukanya dengan kapas yang telah diberi alkohol.

"Lezat itu es krim strawberry yeolli, bukan aku." Baekhyun sedikit menekan luka lebam keunguan di pelipis pacarnya hingga Ia melihat sedikit kerutan di dahi Chanyeol, "sakit ya? Maaf"

"tidak sakit . Sudah biasa." Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan lelaki mungil kesayangannya dengan kerlingan menggoda.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya memberi antiseptic ke setiap luka pria tinggi ini.

"tidak sakit bagaimana? Lukanya sampai membiru begini." Chanyeol masih diam dengan mata yang tak lepas dari wajah Baekhyun, "siapa yang tadi kau lawan? Aku berasumsi kalau dia sudah sekarat sekarang."

Chanyeol menaikkan sudut kanan bibirnya membentuk seringai keji, "ketua geng sampah dari SMA Geonsan, Jung Daehyun dan ya dia memang sekarat."

Jari lentik Baekhyun yang tadi menempelkan plester kecil di sudut bibir Chanyeol sontak berhenti, "Jung Daehyun? Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau menghajar ketua geng setan dari Busan?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "bagaimana kau tahu?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, "hanya pernah mendengar namanya saja, temanku yang tinggal di Busan sering menceritakannya dengan begitu heboh. Sepertinya Jung yang kau buat sekarat ini punya reputasi menakutkan di kalangan geng sekolah di Busan."

"dan bajingan sialan ini menginginkan tubuhmu, membicarakan betapa manis dan menggairahkannya dirimu , hyun." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mencium satu persatu jemari lentik anak itu, mulai dari ibu jari sampai kelingkingnya, "manusia keparat itu juga berbicara tentang betapa lentik jemari mu"

Baekhyun tertegun, "bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat sosoknya tapi bagaimana bisa Jung ini bicara seolah dia pernah melihatku?"

"mata mereka ada di mana-mana sayang, mereka tahu kau milik Park Chanyeol. Jadi mereka akan berusaha mengambilmu dariku demi menggoyahkanku."

"aku tidak percaya ini, bahkan ketua geng berandalan sekolah di Busan sana tahu siapa aku? Oh ini agak ... Kau tahu, menakutkan? Jemari lentik itu privasi !" gerutu Baekhyun.

"maka dari itu, jangan pernah jauh-jauh dariku dan jangan marah jika aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengawasimu kemanapun kau pergi." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil sang kekasih ke atas pangkuannya,

"tapi itu juga melanggar privasi, yeollie~" Baekhyun berkata dengan bibir bawahnya yang sengaja dimajukan, mengundang sebuah kecupan bibir dari sang ketua gangster.

"aku akan tetap melakukannya demi menjaga kau tetap aman dan tidak tersentuh siapapun selain aku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam dan mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang anak itu dengan begitu posesif.

"ya sudah, terserah yeollie saja." Baekhyun berkata tenang sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang ketua gangster .

"hyun," suara berat Chanyeol yang bagi musuh-musuhnya adalah sebuah mimpi buruk, justru terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Baekhyun.

"ya yeollie?" Baekhyun bangun dan menatap Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang lebih tua menyandarkan kembali kepala si kecil di bahunya, "seperti ini tidak apa. Aku tahu kau masih ngantuk."

"hmm." Baekhyun menggumam dengan senyum.

Chanyeol tidak pernah suka jika ada seseorang bicara padanya tanpa menatap wajahnya. Baekhyun yang sudah berhubungan dengan sang ketua gangster sejak setahun belakangan ini sangat mengerti dengan sifat Chanyeol yang satu ini, jadi sengantuk apapun Ia akan tetap bangun dan menatap mata Chanyeol ketika bicara.

"pergilah bersamaku besok, sepulang sekolah." Ujar sang ketua gangster sekolah sambil mengelus rambut hitam Baekhyun dengan gerakan lamban.

"Kemana? Besok aku harus memimpin teman sekelompokku untuk mengerjakan tugas pratikum kimia sepulang sekolah." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai, hyun"

"memangnya yeollie tidak ada pelajaran tambahan?" Baekhyun bangun dan memandang Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya penuh peringatan.

"baik, Aku mengerti. Hyunnie tidak akan bertanya lagi." Baekhyun pada akhirnya hanya menurut dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum puas, "aku suka hyunhyun yang penurut"

Pada akhirnya si kecil Baekhyun tertidur di pelukan sang ketua gangster.

TBC


	2. Jangan sentuh! Kau bukan Chanyeollie !

**_SMA Hwa Dokgo, Seoul, 15.30 KST_**

"Baekhyun," suara lirih seorang anak lelaki berparas manis mengalihkan atensi dua orang anak laki-laki lainnya yang tengah sibuk mencatat dan mengoreksi di laboratorium sekolah sore itu.

"Kenapa han?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi kala mendapati teman satu kelompoknya di mata pelajaran ini menunjukkan raut wajah gelisah. "Apa kau sakit?"

Anak lelaki manis pemilik nama Luhan itu menggeleng pelan, "tidak"

"Lantas?"

"Aku tahu han, dan sejujurnya aku juga tidak nyaman," ini celetukan dari seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang memiliki rambut hitam lebat hingga menutupi dahi dengan bibir melengkung cantik menyerupai hati. Oh yang ini namanya Do Kyungsoo.

"kalian berdua ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Baekhyun akhirnya meletakkan pulpennya di atas buku laporan pratikumnya yang masih terbuka.

"bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan itu sementara di depan pintu laboratorium ada seorang pria berandalan raksasa dan gerombolan sialannya yang menatap seolah kita ini daging segar?" ucap Kyungsoo sarkas. Peduli setan dengan mulutnya yang selalu memuntahkan umpatan jika sudah membahas tentang Park Chanyeol dan geng-nya.

"Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk menungguku di Taman sekolah, tapi kau pikir dia semudah itu mendengarkan omonganku? Kau tahu kan dia itu seorang Park Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun tenang sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"ya, Park Chanyeol, si ketua gangster sekolah yang tergila-gila pada murid cerdas pendiam bernama Byun Baekhyun. Sungguh tidak di duga" ini Luhan, dalam sekejap kata-kata sarkas Kyungsoo menular pada anak manis berambut serupa permen karamel ini.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang, "aku akan minta yeolli pergi," begitu Baekhyun beranjak, tangan Luhan langsung mencekalnya kuat sedangkan Kyungsoo melotot pada pemuda kecil itu.

"Kau mau melihat kami dipaksa melompat dari atap sekolah karena dianggap telah mempengaruhimu untuk mengusirnya dari sini, huh? Kau tahu kan dia itu seorang Park Chanyeol ?" Luhan berucap dengan raut wajah takut yang hiperbolis.

"lagipula bagaimana caranya kau meminta dia pergi? Apa dia akan mendengarkanmu? Kau lupa kalau dia itu seorang Park Chanyeol?" ujar Kyungsoo skeptis, sambil meletakkan pulpen dan bersedekap.

"Aku akan aegyo di hadapannya" ucap Baekhyun ringan.

"Oh gosh," Kyungsoo mendengus sedangkan Luhan akhirnya melepaskan tangan Baekhyun demi melihat teman baiknya itu berjalan ke arah pintu masuk laboratorium untuk menemui pacarnya.

"Aku khawatir Kyung, kau pernah tidak berpikir kalau terlibat dengan Park Chanyeol itu adalah keputusan terburuk yang pernah diambil oleh Baekhyun?" gumam Luhan dengan mata yang masih memandang si kecil berambut hitam yang kini sudah menggapai handle pintu berwarna putih bersih itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sambil melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya,

"sejujurnya aku memang khawatir. Anak itu masih polos dan perilakunya halus , dia dan Park Chanyeol itu bagaikan dua elemen yang berbeda. Kau tahu, seperti eumm... Api dan cahaya? Api itu membakar dan cahaya itu menyinari"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, "kau benar, mereka itu bagai api dan cahaya. Oh bahkan dia tidak mau dengar petuah dari kita dan nekat membiarkan Park Chanyeol memilikinya. Aku hanya takut suatu hari dia akan terlibat dengan masalah si ketua geng dan menjadi korban kekerasan. Kau tahu, mungkin perang antar geng? Baekhyun bisa saja kena pukul atau sabetan parang, Kyung!"

"aku juga pernah berpikir sampai ke situ. Tapi kau pikir apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Dia sendiri yang memilih untuk menerima Park Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya, kalaupun kita bisa menyadarkannya untuk menjauhi si ketua geng, apa kau kira Park Chanyeol akan diam saja? Damn, tentu saja dia akan mendekap kembali Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi."

"kau benar. Aku hanya berharap Park-sunbaenim tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun secara fisik maupun mental,"

"hmm, aku juga berharap begitu tapi maaf han, aku benar-benar jijik kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sunbaenim, tidak cocok untuk imej-nya,"

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan tulisannya.

E ) ( O

Baekhyun menghela nafas saat mendapati pemilik hatinya berdiri tepat di depannya sambil bersedekap angkuh saat ia membuka pintu laboratorium sekolah.

"Chanyeol-sunbae.."

"hmm, kau sudah selesai hyun?" Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "belum sunbae, pekerjaanku tidak akan cepat selesai kalau sunbae masih disini."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya lalu memegang kedua bahu kekasih mungilnya, "kenapa?"

"aku tadi sudah bilang kalau lebih baik Chanyeol-sunbae menunggu di taman sekolah kan? Tapi kenapa—"

"oh sialan" umpat salah satu teman satu geng Chanyeol yang memiliki lengkungan mata sipit yang khas serta suara keras yang membahana—Kim Jongdae—saat melihat Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat sebelum menatap anak itu lagi dengan tatapan yang lebih dalam.

"karena aku mau menunggumu disini. Bukan di Taman, hyun"

Baekhyun terdiam, wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdentum keras di balik dadanya. Anak itu memang sudah terbiasa dicium Chanyeol di depan anggota gengnya seperti ini, tapi rasanya tetap sama.

Ia merona dan jantungnya ribut.

Pikirannya buyar.

Selalu. Selalu itu yang terjadi.

Tapi demi tugas pelajaran Kimia-nya yang dalam tahap tanggap darurat, maka Ia memasang kerlingan polos pada Chanyeol dan mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke telinga lebar kekasihnya dan berbisik,

"demi Tuhan sunbae, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena mataku ini terus melirik ke arah pintu karena ingin melihat wajahmu terus. Kau pikir aku bisa mengerjakan rumus reaksi dengan benar saat mataku ini bahkan tidak mau melihat kertas laporan pratikum dan malah terus menatap ke arahmu? Kau tidak mau kan kalau aku terus terjebak di laboratorium sepanjang sore?"

Oh dan ya, Park Chanyeol tersenyum tipis setelahnya kemudian pergi dengan damai bersama teman se-gengnya setelah menyematkan satu kecupan di pipi hyunhyun kecilnya.

"oh astaga anggap saja itu aegyo" Baekhyun bergumam kecil sambil mengedikkan bahunya kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam laboratorium sekolah diiringi oleh suara tepuk tangan penuh kekaguman dari kedua teman baiknya karena kepiawaiannya dalam menjinakkan ketua gengster sekolah.

E ) ( O

"sebenarnya kita mau kemana yeolli?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata penuh rasa penasaran ketika Chanyeol sedang sibuk memakaikan helm ke kepala anak itu.

"kau akan tahu nanti." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menaiki motor sport hitam gagah miliknya dan memberi isyarat lewat kedikan kepala agar Baekhyun segera naik ke atas motor.

Baekhyun naik dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di belakang Chanyeol,

"sudah~"

"pegangan sayang,"

Baekhyun cemberut namun wajahnya merona, "begini?" Baekhyun memegang jaket kulit yang pacarnya pakai tepat di bagian pinggang.

"peluk kalau tidak mau jatuh," Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyeringai tampan tanpa bisa dilihat oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk sang ketua gangster dengan erat, "begini?"

"kau rata"

"apa—" Baekhyun mencibir kesal setelah tahu apa yang kekasihnya maksud,"yeolli menyebalkan! Pacari saja perempuan biar ada yang empuk dan menonjol!"

"tidak minat. Dada rata mu itu jauh lebih menarik bagiku daripada dada wanita,"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di balik punggung kuat Chanyeol,

"omong kosong,"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil kemudian melajukan motornya keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua terdiam, Chanyeol fokus pada jalanan sedangkan Baekhyun larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sembari tangan lentiknya yang makin erat memeluk pinggang sang ketua gengster sekolah.

Ketika motor Chanyeol berhenti di lampu merah, tangan kiri laki-laki itu mengusap lembut tangan kecil yang saat ini melingkar erat di perutnya.

"Kau mengantuk , hmm?" suara berat sang ketua membuat Baekhyun membuka mata dan mengangguk lucu.

"Iya yeolli, apakah masih jauh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menguap dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu Chanyeol.

"sebentar lagi hyun. Kau tahan dulu ya?"

"baiklah," kemudian saat motor sport Chanyeol melaju lagi, anak itu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung kekasihnya.

E ) ( O

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi dalam saat dirinya turun dari atas motor Chanyeol.

Itu sebuah bar.

Bar yang tersembunyi di balik gedung-gedung tinggi dan terletak jauh di dalam gang sempit.

"hyun,"

"baby boy,"

"sayang"

Chanyeol berdecak dan mencium singkat bibir Baekhyun.

"m—maaf yeolli," ucap Baekhyun setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"kau kenapa? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi. Apa bangunan ini lebih menarik daripada aku?"

"emm aku hanya sedang berpikir, bagaimana bisa di gang sempit seperti ini ada bar? Dan untuk apa kita kesini yeoli? Apa kau mau minum vodka ? Baik, aku akan pesan jus strawberry saja seperti biasa," Baekhyun mengedip polos.

"oh iya, yeolli sudah ganti baju tapi aku masih pakai seragam dan Cuma ditutup mantel saja. Apa bisa masuk??"

Chanyeol ingin sekali melumat kasar bibir anak ini. Oh dia merasa sangat gemas, tapi pada akhirnya Ia hanya berdeham setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri kemudian Ia genggam tangan pacar mungilnya dan mengajak Baekhyun berjalan memasuki bangunan itu.

Warna hitam-merah mendominasi lorong sempit yang menghubungkan pintu depan dengan bangunan utama, memberi kesan erotis dan gelap.

"tidak untuk vodka sayang. Aku ada urusan sebentar disini, kau tunggu di lounge ya? Aku sudah pesankan satu untukmu." Chanyeol melihat bibir Baekhyun sedikit maju.

"tidak ada jus strawberry?"

"Tentu saja ada sayang, kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kesayanganku kehausan disini, hm?"

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, "thanks, Chanyeollie"

"apapun untukmu," mereka berdua sampai di lounge yang dimaksud dan Baekhyun begitu terkejut dengan desain ruangan yang begitu mewah.

"Aku tidak menyangka lounge nya sebagus ini, padahal terlihat sempit dan biasa dari luar." Baekhyun meletakkan tas ranselnya di meja kaca dan duduk di sofa hitam yang ada di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli dan ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun, "ini lounge khusus, hanya ada lima disini. Ini bar yang berbeda hyun,"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala memandang Chanyeol lebih dekat, "yeolli sering mengajakku ke bar atau klub malam kan? Jadi apa yang berbeda?"

"tempat ini lebih berbahaya hyun, itu sebabnya aku minta kau untuk menungguku disini dan jangan keluar selangkahpun dari tempat ini tanpa pengawasan. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "iya, aku mengerti"

"aku pergi dulu, oke? Ini hanya sebentar"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan mencium pipi Baekhyun, "jangan keluar selangkahpun. Aku akan tahu jika kau melakukannya."

"iya yeolli."

"hmm aku pergi" Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa dan begitu Ia hampir mencapai pintu, sepasang tangan mungil memeluknya dari belakang dengan amat erat.

"aku mohon, berhati-hatilah yeolli. Jangan lama-lama"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil lalu berbalik dan memeluk Baekhyun tak kalah erat.

"iya sayang. Jangan lupakan pesanku tadi, arraseo?"

"Iya yeollie."

Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mendaratkan kecupannya pada bibir tipis si kecil.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan sembari tersenyum, "aku kadang lupa kalau dia itu ketua geng berandalan sekolah."

E ) ( O

Selepas mengamankan Baekhyun di lounge VIP, Park Chanyeol bergegas berjalan ke arah bar utama di bangunan itu. Kaki panjang berbalut celana jeans dan boot hitamnya dengan angkuh melewati kerumunan orang yang tengah dibuai alkohol, ekstasi, dan tubuh-tubuh indah setengah telanjang milik wanita-wanita malam meliuk kesana kemari mengikuti hentakan musik yang dibawakan dengan begitu semarak oleh seorang Disk Jockey dari atas sana.

Mata gelap Chanyeol menangkap siluet seorang lelaki tampan berkulit Tan yang sedang menikmati segelas martini di sofa besar di pojok ruangan.

"hey yo, lama sekali!" sapa lelaki Tan bernama Kim Kai itu sambil meletakkan gelasnya.

"aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu tadi." Chanyeol duduk di sofa tunggal, berseberangan dengan sofa tempat Kim Kai duduk.

"Mengurus Byun kecil mu dulu?" Kim Kai menyeringai.

"begitulah, aku mengajaknya kesini karena sebentar lagi perang akan tiba. Dia harus tetap di dekatku sampai hari itu berakhir."

"hmm, banyak yang mengincar anak itu. Tidak hanya karena dia milikmu tapi juga karena dia punya aura manis yang menarik." Ucap Kim Kai dengan seringaian.

"Apa kau baru saja bilang kalau kekasihku menarik di mata mu?" Chanyeol mendelik tak suka pada Kai.

"kau pikir siapa yang tidak menganggap Byun kecilmu itu tidak menarik? Bahkan laki-laki normal di luar sana mendadak jadi gay setelah melihat kekasihmu berjalan dengan riang sepulang sekolah,"

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa sambil bersedekap angkuh,

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pulang sendirian lagi setelah ini dan tidak akan membiarkannya terlalu sering terlihat di tempat umum."

Kai mendengus malas, "kau sangat posesif. Dia tidak akan suka kalau kau mengurungnya"

"aku tidak mau hyun-ku dilihat oleh mata para bajingan itu."

Kai memutar bola matanya malas, "kau juga bajingan, by the way"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "ya aku bajingan tapi dia milikku. Jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun padanya"

"aku heran mengapa anak itu betah berada di dekat ketua geng berandalan sekolah."

"kenapa tak kau tanyakan sendiri padanya?"

Kai mencibir pelan, "hey kau tidak minum?"

"tidak. Aku tidak ingin memperkosa Baekhyun disini kalau aku mabuk,"

"kau belum menidurinya juga sampai sekarang? Ckck ini sudah hampir setahun kan? Wow bagaimana bisa kau menahan gairahmu?"

"dia belum siap Kai." Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya, "sudahlah, kita langsung saja membahas strategi untuk perang mendatang."

Kai terkekeh pelan setelah melihat wajah frustrasi ketua geng sekolah yang sampai saat ini belum juga meniduri kekasih kecilnya, "kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan jika sudah membahas tentang bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa tak kau beri aprosidiac di minumannya saja? Akan lebih mudah membuat Byun Baekhyun membuka kakinya untukmu" Kai menyeringai.

Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan sorot mata tajam,

"Sial, oke aku tidak akan membicarakannya lagi."

Chanyeol kembali ke mode aman, "jadi mereka berencana akan menyerang markas kita langsung pada akhir Bulan ini? Dan itu siang hari?"

"bahkan mereka akan membagi kelompoknya ke dalam dua bagian dan mendatangi sekolahmu dan sekolahku terlebih dulu secara bersamaan. Agar kita tidak bisa bekerja sama, oh sialan mereka tahu kita ini sudah berkoalisi." Kai mendecih kesal.

Chanyeol memasang seringai, "kalau begitu beri saja mereka kejutan."

"kejutan macam apa kali ini?"

"akan kuberitahu nanti lewat line, disini rawan mata-mata kau tahu," mata besarnya dengan tajam melirik sekeliling , seketika orang-orang yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan mereka berdua karena mengenali Chanyeol dan Kai sebagai ketua geng berandalan kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing.

Kai menyeringai, "yeah keputusan bijak ketua Park, musuh itu ada dimana-mana."

Kemudian dua pimpinan geng itu menyatukan dua kepalan tangan mereka tanda koalisi telah benar-benar terjalin antara ketua geng SMA Hwa Dokgo dan SMA Dong-Hyul.

"ketua!"

Kemudian penuturan pelan Johnny—salah satu anak buah Chanyeol—di telinganya membuat laki-laki berambut merah api itu tiba-tiba merasa murka bukan main.

"sialan!" umpat Chanyeol kesal sambil beranjak dari sofa diikuti oleh Kim Kai yang penasaran, apakah gerangan yang membuat Park Chanyeol terlihat begitu murka.

E ) ( O

Beberapa menit sebelumnya...

"Bahkan tidak ada channel anime disini? National geographic juga tidak ada? Lounge macam apa ini, membosankan!" Baekhyun menggerutu sendirian saat Ia mencoba mencari hiburan lewat televisi besar di ruangan itu sambil menunggu Chanyeol, anak itu kesal karena channel yang diinginkannya tidak ada disana.

Ngomong-ngomong Ia sudah bermain game di ponsel selang lima belas menit setelah Chanyeol pergi, kemudian Ia beralih bermain rubik yang dibawanya dari rumah, beberapa saat kemudian anak itu lagi-lagi merasa bosan dan menemukan remote televisi tergeletak di rak.

"Yeolli lama sekali, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan di dalam sana?" Baekhyun berpikir untuk menyusul sang ketua geng, namun Ia ingat kata-kata Chanyeol untuk tetap diam disini sampai pria itu kembali.

"Tidak boleh melanggar apa yang Yeolli katakan. Okay, I'm fine!" Baekhyun menguap lebar setelah mengatakan itu, memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar karena serius, laporan pratikum kimia terkadang bisa mengikis kewarasan hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Ya, itulah rencananya, kalau saja suara gebrakan kasar dari pintu kayu tidak terdengar hingga ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Baekhyun langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Kemudian suara bantingan kedua terdengar, Baekhyun mengendap pelan menuju pintu lounge pribadi Chanyeol dan mencoba mendengarkan apa yang terjadi diluar.

Dor!

Braakk!

Bajingan sialan!!

"woah mereka mengumpat dan menembak, sepertinya ada perkelahian besar di luar, " bukannya menjauh dari pintu, Baekhyun malah makin menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kayu mahoni itu dengan kernyitan penasaran di dahi kecilnya.

Padahal bisa saja peluru-peluru itu menembus pintu kayu yang tak seberapa tebal itu, namun dengan santainya Byun Baekhyun menempelkan telinganya di sana hanya untuk mendengarkan keributan di koridor lounge itu.

"Tunggu, Yeolli bilang ini lounge VIP kan? Jadi sebenarnya kemana para penjaga tempat ini?" Baekhyun bermonolog ria dengan nada heran karena, oh wtf ini kan lounge VIP! Mengingat bar ini tersembunyi di dalam gang, tentu yang menggunakan lounge ini pastilah bukan orang-orang dari kalangan lurus dan biasa.

Lihat saja, bahkan pemimpin kelompok gengster besar di Seoul seperti Park Chanyeol saja menggunakan lounge ini, bagaimana dengan penyewa lainnya?

Baekhyun membuka sedikit pintu itu, membuat celah amat kecil untuk sekadar melihat gambaran kekacauan di luar dan oh, mata sipitnya melebar ketika hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah tembok bercat abu-abu di koridor itu sudah penuh dengan cipratan darah. Bahkan ada seonggok mayat pria yang tergeletak tepat di depan pintu lounge nya dengan keadaan penuh luka tusuk.

Baekhyun buru-buru menutup pintu kembali ketika ada seorang pria dengan rambut hitam legam seperti melihat ke arahnya. Oh bisa gawat jika Ia sampai terlihat disini.

Baru saja Ia akan menghela nafas ketika sebuah suara keras membuat tangannya tergesa mengunci pintu dan mendorong sofa single dengan susah payah untuk mempersulit akses masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"SEGERA DOBRAK PINTU NOMOR 614 ITU! DI DALAM SANA ADA KEKASIH PARK CHANYEOL! CEPAT TANGKAP DIA HIDUP-HIDUP!!" itulah teriakan yang membuat Baekhyun kelabakan membuat Benteng pertahanan seadanya.

"Bangsat sekali orang ini!" batin Baekhyun kesal.

Segera saja laki-laki kecil itu memakai tas ranselnya di punggung, kemudian bersembunyi di sebelah rak televisi.

Jantungnya berpacu amat cepat ketika pintu kayu yang tak seberapa kuat itu di dobrak dengan kasar dari luar, kunci pintu yang jadi pertahanan pertamanya hampir remuk sebentar lagi, sedangkan sofa single yang jadi Benteng kedua mulai sedikit sulit untuk dihancurkan.

Oke, ini kesempatannya untuk menelepon.

"oh seandainya disini ada jendela! Kisahku hari ini akan lebih mudah!" ucapnya pelan sambil menunggu panggilannya dijawab oleh sang ketua gengster. Anak itu sampai menggigit ujung ibu jarinya karena gelisah teleponnya tak diangkat juga oleh Chanyeol.

"Astaga kenapa harus bertemu orang-orang sialan itu disini? Sebenarnya musuh Yeolli ada berapa banyak sih di Korea?"

BRAAAKK!!

"hey anak manis keluarlah!" suara bengis terdengar di telinga Baekhyun, membuat tubuh anak itu bergetar takut.

"Sialan! Mereka berhasil menembus bentengku??"

"tak apa manis, ikutlah dengan patuh Dan kami tidak akan melukaimu!"

"PATUH KEPALAMU!!"

DOR!

Baekhyun hampir terlonjak dari persembunyiannya ketika Ia melihat peluru tertancap di dinding lounge itu.

"Keluarlah baik-baik atau aku akan memberondong habis tempat ini,"

Kemudian dengan beberapa pertimbangan di otaknya, anak itu akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian dan tanpa gentar berdiri di depan musuh Chanyeol.

"Oh sialan dia sangat manis" ucap seorang pria berambut hitam yang tadi sempat memergoki Baekhyun mengintip dari balik pintu, "namaku Dean, sayang. Ikut denganku okay?"

Emosi Baekhyun makin tersulut ketika dirinya ditatap dengan tatapan melecehkan oleh pria bernama Dean ini.

"bagi untukku juga, nanti malam kita gilir dia," ucapan pria berambut orange di sampingnya membuat mata Baekhyun melotot marah.

"oke Zic," Dean menyeringai.

Si rambut orange maju dengan seringai keji menuju Baekhyun, namun detik ketika pria bernama Zico menyentuh tangan Baekhyun, detik itu juga si pria terpelanting jauh hingga punggungnya membentur dinding koridor.

Untuk beberapa saat Dean dan tiga anak buahnya terdiam melihat pemandangan itu.

Bagaimana bisa anak kecil ini membuat seorang Zico mengerang kesakitan dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya? –begitulah kira-kira pikiran Dean dan komplotannya.

"jangan pernah..."

Dean mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Baekhyun yang tengah melihat Zico dengan tatapan datar.

"Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuhku karena hanya Park Chanyeol yang boleh melakukannya," ucap Baekhyun dengan mata nyalang.

"bocah ini sudah gila!" Dean mengumpat, "Sudah berapa kali kau ditiduri olehnya hingga kewarasanmu hilang begini? Apa sebegitu nikmatnya disetubuhi oleh Park Chanyeol, heh?"

Baekhyun melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Dean dan dengan sigap dihindari oleh pria berambut hitam itu, kemudian Baekhyun ganti menyerangnya dengan kaki. Ketika hampir mengenai perut Dean, pria itu menangkap sebelah kaki Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke depan hingga Baekhyun hampir terjungkal ke belakang, setelah itu memberi pukulan telak pada Baekhyun hingga sudut bibir anak itu terluka.

"damn!" Baekhyun mencoba berdiri dan kembali menerjang Dean, namun dua anak buah pria berambut hitam itu maju dan memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Si brengsek ini benar-benar curang, heh? Kau takut menghadapiku seorang diri?" Baekhyun sekuat tenaga memutar tubuhnya dan menendang keras perut kedua pengawal itu. "Sungguh pengecut!" Baekhyun menampilkan senyum mengejek.

Emosi Dean tersulut, "berisik dasar bocah!" dan ketika Dean hendak maju untuk mencekik leher Baekhyun, sebuah tendangan keras membuatnya tersungkur tepat di bawah kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap ke depan dan melambai, "yeollie!"

"Kau baik, hyun?" Chanyeol segera berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, mengabaikan erangan kesakitan Dean dan anak buahnya. "oh sial, aku akan memanggil dokter Jungshin ke apartemenku" Chanyeol mengusap pelan luka di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"tidak apa-apa yeolli, tidak perlu memanggil dokter Jungshin! Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri, aku kan sudah sering mengobati yeolli ketika kau habis bertarung"

"jangan bantah aku dan ikut ke apartemenku setelah ini," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu, "oke baiklah baiklah! Jangan menatapku begitu."

Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir si mungil dan berbalik untuk mendapati Kai dan Johnny yang masih ternganga melihat keadaan sekitar yang kacau balau.

"Oh man, apa Byun kecilmu yang sudah membuat seseorang terkapar di luar sana?" Kai menunjuk pada Zico yang pingsan, "dan ini?" tangannya gantian menunjuk dua anak buah yang tadi terkena tendangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mengusap rambutnya, "tentu saja , lalu kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"ha-habis bagaimana lagi? Mereka mencoba menculikku dan mengatakan hal-hal yang menakutkan padaku... Aku.. Aku tidak mau disentuh orang lain selain yeollie. Jadi aku terpaksa pakai kekerasan" ucap Baekhyun terbata sambil menunduk.

Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya lalu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum tipis, "Johnny, singkirkan sampah ini dari hadapanku" ucap sang ketua pada Johnny sambil menunjuk Dean dengan jari telunjuknya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari Baekhyun, "lakukan seperti biasa, dia sudah mengganggu milikku"

Kemudian setelahnya hanya terdengar suara Dean yang meronta dan menyumpah serapah pada Baekhyun ketika Johnny dan .anak buah Chanyeol yang lain menyeretnya keluar dari lounge itu.

"Ugh orang itu sangat seram." Baekhyun mendongak menatap pria berambut merah api di depannya, "i'm sorry, aku benar-benar terpaksa memukulnya yeolli. Aku tidak mau diculik! Aku tidak mau terpisah dari yeolli seperti waktu itu. Please jangan marah"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "aku tidak marah hyun. Aku yang minta maaf karena terlambat datang hingga tanganmu sendiri harus melakukan hal kasar,"

"it's okay yeollie, aku kan laki-laki! Jadi tidak apa-apa!"

"iya, kau lelaki cantik-ku."

Baekhyun cemberut, "aku tampan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas,

"kita pulang ke tempatku sekarang, bertemu dokter Jungshin untuk mengobati lukamu, arraseo?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi milik kekasih mungilnya.

"iya yeol, oh apa ada marsmellow di apartemen mu hari ini?"

"selalu ada sayang, kapanpun kau datang ke apartemenku akan ada banyak marsmellow dan strawberry untukmu,"

Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol malu-malu, "thanks yeollie!"

"hmm" Chanyeol membalasnya dengan lumatan di bibir si kecil.

Oh Kim Kai yang malang, Ia hanya mencibir dan akhirnya berbalik setelah melihat betapa lembutnya Chanyeol jika sudah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"bagaimana bisa bocah kecil itu menjinakkan serigala liar macam Chanyeol sih? Sungguh tidak masuk akal." Sungutnya saat Ia berjalan di koridor menuju pintu keluar.

To Be Continued

siapapun yang menemukan cerita ini tolong review tolong review please please please


	3. Marsmellow dan apartemen Chanyeol

**Yuasa apartment, Cheodamdong, Seoul.**

"Kau mau kugendong?" tanya Chanyeol saat Ia telah memarkirkan motor sport-nya di basement apartemennya.

"Tidak perlu Yeollie, aku baik-baik saja" ucap murid tahun ke dua itu dengan senyum kecil di bibir ketika mereka berdua mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Kalau kupegang tanganmu?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk, "tentu saja boleh, mengapa harus izin? Aku ini kan pacarmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menautkan tangannya pada tangan lentik Baekhyun-nya.

"Kau hangat." Baekhyun berucap sambil mengeratkan tangan dan merapatkan tubuh kecilnya pada sang ketua geng.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "hanya kau yang berkata aku hangat, sedangkan orang lain bilang aku ini penghancur."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, "jangan dengarkan mereka. Kau tahu kan terkadang orang hanya melihat sesuatu dari luar tanpa—"

"tapi aku iya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari sisi samping, menatap telinga lebar dan pahatan wajah sang ketua yang keras dan kokoh. Baekhyun jatuh semakin dalam.

"Kau tentu yang paling tahu tentang berapa puluh orang yang sekarat karenaku, berapa banyak geng yang hancur akibat ulahku, betapa para guru membenci keberadaan siswa sepertiku, dan seberapa bengisnya aku di mata orang-orang yang sudah kuhajar dengan tanganku" Chanyeol bicara dengan nada datar, matanya menerawang jauh.

Saat itu mereka telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol, setelah sang ketua geng memasukkan _security code_ , Baekhyun mengecup pipinya lembut.

"Tapi kau selalu selamatkan aku, Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan kekasihnya masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Sudahlah jangan berpikir terlalu banyak ! Tidak apa-apa!" Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile-nya yang memikat, kemudian menepuk pelan pipi kanan Chanyeol. "ingin makan sesuatu? Biar aku buatkan"

Chanyeol meraih tangan kecil si kesayangan dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "pesan makanan saja hyun, kau pasti lelah kan setelah adu pukul. Biar aku yang memesan kau ganti baju saja sana"

"baiklah kalau begitu." Baekhyun menaruh tas sekolahnya di sofa depan televisi, "apa bajuku masih ada yang tertinggal disini?"

"pakai saja bajuku hyun. Bajumu masih di binatu, besok pagi baru sampai" jawab Chanyeol sambil menelepon salah satu restoran Jepang favorit mereka untuk memesan makanan.

"Okay!" Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah kamar sang ketua geng. Mandi terdengar sangat menyenangkan saat ini.

E ) ( O

"nyam! _Sushii_ memang enak!" komentar Baekhyun ketika mereka makan malam bersama di meja konter dapur Chanyeol.

Sedangkan ketua geng di depannya sedari tadi hanya menatapnya dengan sunggingan senyum tipis yang sarat akan pemujaan. Berpikir betapa menggemaskannya si mungil ini hanya dengan kaus hitam kebesaran miliknya dan celana pendek milik anak itu yang kebetulan terselip di laci paling bawah almari besar Chanyeol.

"Yeollie mengapa tidak makan?" Baekhyun berucap sambil meraih gelas berisi air mineral, "nanti dingin kalau tidak segera dimakan." Anak itu meminum airnya dengan mata yang masih melihat ke arah sang kekasih.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan akhirnya menggenggam sumpitnya dengan benar, mulai menjepit _sushii_ isi tuna.

"sulit mengabaikanmu, kau bahkan terlihat seribu kali lebih menggemaskan saat makan dengan lahap." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil memakan sushii nya.

Lihatlah bagaimana kata-kata itu terdengar begitu istimewa di telinga Baekhyun, pipi nya merona hanya dengan segelintir rayuan gombal yang dilontarkan sang ketua geng.

"omong kosong." Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum malunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu kekasih kecilnya.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka bersama-sama membersihkan peralatan makan dan meja dapur.

"Yeollie, _marsmellownya_ —" Baekhyun menghentikan pertanyaannya ketika lengan Chanyeol melintang disampingnya ketika Ia membuka pintu kulkas, meraih kemasan plastik tebal berwarna merah muda di bagian atas kulkas kemudian memberikannya pada Baekhyun sambil mencium pipinya.

"Terimakasih" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, menampakkan lengkungan yang begitu menarik di mata sipitnya.

Chanyeol kagum bagaimana mata sipit dan senyum manis itu begitu mempengaruhinya.

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya semakin mendekat, merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun diantara kedua lengan besarnya. Begitu dekat, begitu kontras namun serasi jika dilihat.

Sang ketua geng dan kekasih kecilnya yang manis.

"Y-yeollie, aku mau makan _marsmellow_ , bi-bisakah lepaskan aku sebentar?" sial, kenapa dia jadi gugup begini? Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol dan seluruh aura dominan khas berandalannya membuat Baekhyun lemas kapanpun Ia berdekatan dengan pria itu. Padahal pada kenyataannya sudah hampir satu tahun bersama, tapi tak mampu membuat Baekhyun berhenti jatuh Cinta pada pria yang terkenal sangat _kasar_ saat tawuran antar geng ini.

"Nanti." Chanyeol dengan mudah mengambil bungkus _marsmellow_ dari tangan gemetar Baekhyun-nya, "lebih suka _marsmellow_ atau aku?"

"Chanyeollie!" Tanpa hitung tiga Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu melumat bibir Baekhyun perlahan, mata kecil Baekhyun mengerjap beruntun berulang kali, tersentak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba sang ketua geng. Oh dan tubuh Baekhyun semakin gemetar luar biasa ketika dirinya diangkat dalam gendongan Chanyeol dengan bibir sang ketua yang masih mencumbu bibirnya dengan begitu ganas.

" _oh my god oh my god oh my god_ , _Channie kenapaa??"_ teriak Baekhyun dalam hati ketika Chanyeol mulai meremas lembut pantatnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar pribadi pria itu.

Kemudian semua terjadi begitu saja, detik ketika Baekhyun dihempas di atas ranjang terasa sangat mendebarkan bagi anak itu. Chanyeol sedang _hard_ dan Ia harus kembali memutar otak untuk menghentikan pria itu sebelum Ia benar-benar tak terkendali.

Demi Tuhan Ia belum siap untuk ini.

Untuk bercinta dengan Chanyeol-nya.

Bibir Chanyeol sudah menghampiri lehernya, mulai menandai hingga ruam merah muncul. Oh damn Ia harus menutup kerah baju seragamnya besok.

"Channie! Channie berhenti Channie!" Baekhyun menahan desahan sambil berteriak memanggil Chanyeol.

Oh , sejujurnya Ia suka ketika berdekatan dan saling menyentuh seperti ini dengan kekasihnya, namun Ia tak bernyali sama sekali untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Sebentar Yeollie! Jangaan!" Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang telah berhasil membuka sedikit kaus hitam yang dikenakan Baekhyun untuk kemudian akan dilepas oleh pria itu segera.

Chanyeol menggeram dengan mata yang menggelap karena gairah, kemudian merobek baju Baekhyun hingga bahu mulusnya terlihat.

"Kau tahu aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini," Chanyeol berbisik rendah di telinga kiri Baekhyun. "Biarkan aku masuk lebih dalam lagi hyun, lebih dalam hingga di hatimu hanya Aku yang akan selalu kau ingat."

"Tapi... A-aku...ahhh~ Yeollie jangan!" tangan kurusnya mencoba menggapai Chanyeol di bawah sana, namun tak bisa.

"hmm?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun ketika lidah pria itu bermain di paha dalamnya.

Kemudian Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sayu ketika pahanya di buka lebar oleh Chanyeol, terkungkung diantara tubuh besar sang ketua geng.

E ) ( O

Pagi Baekhyun hari ini terasa agak berbeda.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya bukanlah boneka _baby fox_ berekor panjang pemberian Chanyeol yang selalu menemaninya tidur, namun dada bidang kekasihnya yang kini memeluk pinggangnya begitu erat.

 _Apa?_

Baekhyun perlahan mendongak, menatap wajah tidur sang ketua geng yang begitu tenang kemudian pipinya merona menyadari ketelanjangan mereka di balik selimut.

 _"Apa kami benar-benar melakukannya semalam?"_ anak itu bertanya dalam hati sambil menggerakkan jari lentiknya di atas dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Hyun." Baekhyun tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara berat kekasihnya.

"Y-ya?" dengan ragu Ia menatap Chanyeol dan berkedip tiga kali ketika Chanyeol mencium dahi lalu bibirnya.

"Kau tertidur lagi semalam."

Baekhyun tertegun, "ap--jadi?"

"Saat aku baru membuka pahamu, kau tertidur begitu saja." Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Kau sangat indah saat itu, maaf aku kelepasan dan maaf aku tidak memakaikan pakaian tidur untukmu dan malah memandangi tubuh telanjangmu semalaman"

Baekhyun merona lebih parah dari sebelumnya, "kau ini benar-benar..." ucap laki-laki manis itu sembari memukul pelan dada kekasihnya.

"Maaf ya Channie, aku masih takut. Aku ingin memberikan yang kau inginkan tapi selalu berakhir seperti ini." Bibir tipis Baekhyun melengkung ke bawah membuat Chanyeol buru-buru mengecup pelan kemudian melumatnya lembut.

"tidak perlu minta maaf sayang, aku mengerti dan akan menunggu. Hmm?"

Perlahan senyum anak itu terbit, meski matanya masih terlihat merasa bersalah, "benarkah?"

Chanyeol menarik masuk Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, "iya, jangan cemas."

Baekhyun balas memeluknya lebih erat, "Terimakasih!"

Kemudian pagi itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang berlari menuju gedung sekolah setelah diantar Chanyeol sampai tempat parkir karena Ia hampir terlambat untuk kelasnya yang pertama.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kesayangannya berlari dengan lucu sambil melambai ke arahnya disertai teriakan _'masuk kelas Channie! Jangan bolos! Semangat!'_

Setidaknya itu cukup mempan karena sang ketua geng kini benar-benar berjalan menuju gedung kelas tiga untuk mengikuti kelas.

TBC

A/N :

eumm, terimakasih banyak sudah meninggalkan review dan bahkan sudah fav cerita ini. Terimakasih!

Maaf kalo ada typo atau ceritanya aneh atau diksinya ngga begitu puitis.

Ini niatnya gak terlalu berat, cuma seperti nyeritain kesehariannya Chanyeol sama Baekhyun dengan kepribadian mereka yang berbeda.

Oke, ini sesi AN udah kepanjangan kayanya. Semangat terus untuk kalian semua yaa!


	4. Sang Ketua dari Hwa Dokgo

**In a Suburban field, 16.30 KST**

Semburat orange menghiasi langit kota sore itu. Seoul masih sibuk dengan lalu lintas jalanan yang seolah tak ada jedanya, lalu lalang manusia juga tak kalah ramainya. Anak sekolah yang baru pulang, para pekerja paruh waktu yang baru akan berangkat untuk shift malam, atau pegawai kantoran dengan langkah gontai berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang begitu padat dengan suara bising kendaraan mendominasi.

Namun apa yang terlihat di sebuah lapangan luas di pinggiran kota ini sedikit berbeda dengan gambaran yang terlihat di pertengahan Seoul sana. Disini, di lapangan luas yang jarang dijamah masyarakat ini, sebuah pertarungan sengit rupanya sedang berlangsung.

 _Buaaak!_

Oh, bahkan suara pukulan dan teriakan penuh umpatan kebencian masih terdengar memekakkan telinga bahkan sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Apabila ditelisik lebih dekat, siapa lagi yang bertarung jika bukan pemeran utama di cerita ini?

Sang ketua geng dari Hwa Dokgo.

Park Chanyeol.

E)(O

"Pecundang ini sudah gila rupanya, berani sekali kau dan geng busukmu menantang ketua kami! Menantang Hwa Dokgo?! Hah dasar bocah tengik!" Jongdae menendang musuh terakhir mereka sore itu.

Laki-laki penuh luka lebam dan berdarah itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak anggota geng sekolah lain yang telah tumbang setelah mencoba untuk mengalahkan sang ketua dari Hwa Dokgo beserta seluruh anak buahnya.

Malangnya, mereka malah kalah dengan predikat pecundang tersemat karena beberapa anggotanya lari tunggang langgang bahkan sebelum lima belas menit pertarungan dimulai.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak mendatangkan seluruh bala pasukannya untuk melawan musuhnya kali ini, Justru musuhnya kali ini yang ternyata berasal dari Sekolah Industri Nangjin itu mendatangkan pasukan penuh. Tujuh kelas dengan murid pria dari masing-masing kelas mencapai tiga puluh orang.

Semua sekolah di dalam cerita ini adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki, _by the way._

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika isu tentang gelapnya dunia gangster sekolah memang benar adanya terutama di kalangan sekolah khusus pria yang notabene punya penghuni yang sebagian besar memiliki sifat dasar untuk mendominasi, mengalahkan, dan ingin menjadi yang terkuat.

 _Meski tidak semua memiliki sifat-sifat yang disebutkan di atas, biarpun mereka semua laki-laki._

Juga bukan hal aneh bila mendengar kata _seme_ dan _uke_ di dalam sekolah-sekolah itu karena oh, kata-kata yang berasal dari serapan bahasa Jepang itu adalah penanda untuk hubungan sesama jenis yang terjalin di sana.

Banyak pria dalam satu tempat, berkumpul selama kurang lebih tujuh hingga delapan jam sehari— _belum lagi jika ada tambahan pelajaran atau kegiatan club_ —membuat hubungan semacam ini bukan tidak mungkin akan terjadi.

Ya, ketua geng dari Hwa Dokgo ini salah satunya, dengan _uke_ kecil menggemaskannya.

Chanyeol menyugar rambut apinya ke belakang, mencoba kembali fokus ketika tiba-tiba Ia teringat kekasih kecilnya yang saat ini sedang ada di perpustakaan kota untuk belajar demi test Matematikanya besok.

"Keparat-keparat ini sungguh minta diludahi. Lihat saja ketuanya bahkan pingsan duluan." gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap jengah pada seorang pria berbadan tambun berambut hijau tua yang masih belum sadarkan diri si tengah-tengah lapang.

"Kau bisa meludahinya dulu sebelum pergi, ketua." Ucap Johnny sambil menyalakan sepuntung rokok.

"Bahkan aku tidak sudi meninggalkan air liurku di atas tubuh pecundang itu." Ujar Chanyeol datar, "Kita pergi, urusan kita dengan Nangjin selesai sampai disini."

E)(O

Begitulah hari berganti, dari pertarungan satu ke pertarungan yang lain.

Chanyeol menjalani hari-harinya sebagai ketua gangster sekolah yang sudah terkenal kasar, bengis, dan tak terkalahkan dalam tawuran antar geng. Siapapun yang berhadapan dengannya, tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk mendapat pengampunan dari sang ketua geng.

Tantangan demi tantangan berdatangan setiap hari dari geng sekolah lain. Perebutan wilayah kekuasaan, dendam, dan pembuktian siapa yang terkuat kerap kali menjadi alasan dibalik sengitnya pertarungan adu jotos serta tergeletaknya tubuh-tubuh bersimbah darah yang bahkan masih memakai seragam sekolah itu.

"Sampah-sampah itu sepertinya menggunakan Hwa Dokgo sebagai tolok ukur kekuatan. Sial, ini tidak akan ada habisnya!" Jongdae mengumpat ketika petang itu mereka kembali dicegat di persimpangan dekat sekolah. Kebetulan hanya Chanyeol, Jongdae, Jhonny, dan anak kelas dua yang baru satu bulan pindah dari Jepang bernama Matsumoto Yuta yang saat ini harus berlari dulu ke tempat lapang agar tak menimbulkan keresahan bila bertarung di jalanan padat penduduk.

"Bajingan-bajingan ini dari Geonsan." Gumam Chanyeol sambil terus berlari menembus gang sempit bersama ketiga teman se-gengnya.

Ia melihat pria yang tempo hari terkena tendangan keras Jongdae saat pertarungan di Busan saat itu, namanya Jongup dan orang itu ikut mengejar mereka berempat di belakang.

"Mereka menuntut balas atas kekalahan Jung Daehyun waktu itu? Saat kau mendatangi mereka ke Busan karena bajingan itu membicarakan Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Jhonny sambil sesekali menendang jatuh tong sampah di sekitarnya untuk sedikit memperlambat musuh mereka di belakang sana.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "sepertinya begitu, aku sudah membuat gigi ketua mereka rontok karena mengerahkan kekuatan di tinjuku, membungkam mulut sialannya yang menginginkan milikku."

Jongdae dan Yuta mulai merenggangkan otot-otot mereka, bersiap untuk gelombang serangan karena di depan sana sudah terlihat sebuah gudang tua dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Tempat ini yang paling dekat dengan sekolah mereka dan mereka sering menggunakan halaman ini untuk menghajar geng lain bila mereka tiba-tiba mendatangi Hwa Dokgo.

"Kalian siap? Aku tidak akan memanggil bala bantuan kali ini. Masih ada waktu untuk berhenti, ada belokan terakhir di ujung sana. Pergilah jika kalian tidak yakin." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata tajam yang terus terarah ke depan. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali di mata hitam besar itu.

"Aku bukan pecundang, ketua." Jongdae berucap dengan seringai di bibir.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan ketua kami bertarung sendirian, bukan." Jhonny berucap sambil melirik Yuta yang tengah menaikkan resleting jaketnya ke atas.

" _YOSH!_ " teriak laki-laki itu dengan logat Osaka samar.

"Bersiaplah."

Dan pertarungan pun terjadi antara Hwa Dokgo dan Geonsan.

E) (O

Baekhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Oh, rumus limit fungsi dan trigonometri sungguh membuatnya hampir kehilangan kewarasan.

"Aku ingin mengumpat!" gumam Baekhyun pelan karena oh, dia masih ingat kalau masih berada dalam lingkup perpustakaan. "Rumus-rumus ini sungguh keparat!"

Namun setelah itu Ia langsung menepuk-nepuk bibir tipisnya pelan, "maafkan Aku ya Tuhan, jangan bilang-bilang pada Chanyeollie kalau akhir-akhir ini Aku sering mengumpat."

Kemudian ketika anak manis itu akan melanjutkan latihan soalnya, tiba-tiba Ia mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang.

Itu anak buah Chanyeol.

"Channie kenapa?" tanyanya pelan, oh dan sebelum orang di seberang sana selesai berbicara, Ia segera membereskan segala buku dan peralatan sekolahnya, memasukkannya secara tergesa ke dalam tas ransel lalu beranjak pergi dari meja setelah mengembalikan buku referensi yang tadi diambilnya dari sebuah rak.

Tanpa pikir panjang Ia segera menyetop taksi dan duduk di bangku penumpang dengan perasaan khawatir yang membuncah di puncak kepalanya.

E) (O

Kemudian sekitar setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya disana.

Itu sebuah Klab Malam.

Klab malam _eksklusif_ , lebih tepatnya.

Apa yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti, mengapa salah seorang teman se-geng Chanyeol yang mengaku bernama Yuta memberi tahunya bahwa Chanyeol ada di tempat ini dan ingin Baekhyun datang. Mengapa bukan Chanyeol sendiri yang meneleponnya?

Kecemasannya seolah menyembur bak lava pijar dari gunung berapi ketika Jongdae datang menyambutnya di pintu masuk dan mengantarnya menuju _lounge_ dimana pemilik hatinya sekarang berada.

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya dengan dahi mengernyit dalam dan sebelah tangannya yang menutupi telinga kanannya yang terasa berdenging mengerikan kala pertama kali masuk tadi. Oh _damn_ , suara musiknya sungguh keras.

Mata kecilnya juga melihat wanita-wanita seksi sedang meliuk di panggung tengah memamerkan tubuh mulusnya yang dibalut dengan pakaian kurang bahan, ada pula laki-laki cantik yang sedang melakukan _pole dance_ di sisi ruangan yang lain.

 _Well_ , ini pertama kalinya Ia datang kesini. Ini klab malam baru baginya karena Chanyeol belum pernah mengajaknya kemari.

"Jongdae- _ssi_ , sebenarnya Chanyeol- _sunbae_ kenapa? Apa dia terlibat tawuran lagi? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat me arah pria tampan pemilik mata melengkung itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Byun. Sekarang kau masuklah, Ketua ada di dalam." Jongdae membukakan pintu dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian berjalan masuk dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat tali tas ranselnya.

"Hyun?" suara berat itu terdengar dari pojok ruangan, seorang pria tinggi berambut api dengan ketampanan tak terelakkan duduk di sebuah sofa single berwarna hitam dengan ukiran rumit berwarna emas yang terlihat mengkilap tertimpa cahaya lampu remang di lounge itu.

Beberapa anak buah Chanyeol yang ada disana diam-diam melirik penampilan bocah SMA tahun kedua itu dan mereka selalu dibuat kagum oleh visual si bocah yang begitu manis namun menggairahkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Rambut hitam yang terlihat lembut bila dibelai, pinggul menggoda dengan lekukan bagai gitar Spanyol, serta celana jeans ketat yang membungkus kaki pendeknya. Oh itu membuat paha dan pantatnya terpampang jelas.

Oh dan mata kecilnya yang kini menatap Chanyeol dengan hangat dan penuh perhatian. Sungguh membuat para _Dominan_ mendadak meneguk ludah dengan visi kotor dalam otak mereka.

"Channie?" Baekhyun masih betah berdiri di tempatnya, perlahan pegangan tangannya pada tali tasnya mengendur ketika melihat kekasihnya baik-baik saja meski terdapat luka-luka di beberapa bagian wajah dan tangannya.

"Hmm?" suara Chanyeol memberat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau terluka?"

"Tidak Hyun, kemarilah"

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat ke arah sang ketua dan menyentuh sudut bibir Chanyeol yang membiru.

"Ini luka Channie, sebentar ya—" Baekhyun baru akan membuka ransel untuk mengambil kotak obat daruratnya ketika Chanyeol berdiri dari singgasananya dan melepaskan ransel anak itu dari bahunya kemudian melempar tas ransel Baekhyun serta mantel merah yang dibawanya ke sofa panjang terdekat.

Baekhyun berdebar ketika kekasihnya kembali duduk dan menatap tepat kedalam mata kecilnya.

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol menepuk pahanya, seketika Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk menyamping di atas paha sang ketua gengster.

"Kalian semua boleh pergi, pembicaraan hari ini cukup sampai disini." Chanyeol menyapu seluruh penghuni ruangan dengan tatapan tajam tak terdefinisikan, "Bersiaplah untuk perang minggu depan dan jangan lagi menatap milikku dengan tatapan seperti tadi atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada mata kalian."

Ruangan itu senyap.

Para anak buah itu mulai membayangkan pencongkelan mata dan adegan sadis lainnya.

"Mengerti?"

"MENGERTI KETUA!" ucap mereka bersamaan setelah itu mereka pergi dari sana setelah membungkuk hormat pada sang ketua.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua di lounge itu.

"Memangnya mereka menatapku?" suara merdu itu mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol serta menghilangkan kerutan tajam yang tadi dilayangkan Chanyeol pada anak buahnya yang telah kurang ajar menatap Baekhyunnya dengan tatapan menginginkan.

"Iya sayang, aku benci ada yang menatapmu seperti itu." Chanyeol menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi kekasih kecilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "kau menakutkan."

"Aku akan menjadi menakutkan untuk melindungimu."

"Terimakasih Chanyeollie" Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol singkat.

Kemudian tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol menyelip di antara ketiak anak itu dan mengubah posisi duduk anak itu hingga mengangkangi pahanya.

"ehm Yeollie...i—ini dekat sekali." Anak itu berucap gugup saat ketua geng sekolahnya mulai menciumi lehernya.

"Hmm, tapi tidak sedekat ketika aku mengurungmu di atas ranjang." Pukulan ringan dari tangan kecil Baekhyun mendarat di dada Chanyeol.

"Sakit, sayangku." Sang ketua geng tersenyum main-main.

"Bicaramu itu benar-benar..." Baekhyun mencebik lucu sambil menatap pemilik hatinya dengan jengkel.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan cerita ranjang kita, tapi selalu berhenti di bagian aku yang menindihmu dengan tubuhku di atas ranjang." Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya semakin menempel ke tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, "m-maafkan aku Chanyeollie"

Chanyeol perlahan mencium telinga Baekhyun dan menggigit kecil cuping telinganya, "Kau selalu bisa membuat gairahku membuncah tiap melihatmu, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaramu saja sudah membuatku gila dengan fantasi kotor dirimu yang terbaring pasrah tanpa pakaian di atas ranjangku, mendesah memanggilku untuk menggagahimu, Hyun." Suara Chanyeol semakin memberat secara bertahap ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Hentikan Yeollie." Baekhyun menolehkan muka ke samping berusaha menjauhkan telinganya dari bibir sialan kekasihnya yang terus membisikkan _dirty talk_ di telinganya.

"Baekhyunnie tatap aku." Oh suara berat dengan nada memerintah itu adalah satu dari _sedikit_ hal di dunia ini yang tak sanggup Baekhyun tolak.

"Iya?"

"kau merasakannya?"

Bohong jika Baekhyun tak merasakan gairah Chanyeol yang terbangun di sela pantatnya, anak itu jelas merasakannya namun berusaha mengabaikan.

Astaga dia malu setengah mati!

"Merasakan apa? Ahhm~" Baekhyun terkejut dengan desahannya sendiri karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba mennggerakkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga tubuh bagian bawah mereka bergesek dengan begitu erotis.

"Gairahku, _baby boy_. Kau merasakannya?" Chanyeol bicara di depan mulut Baekhyun sembari mejilat belahan bibir anak itu, "Seburuk itu aku menginginkanmu."

"Chanyeollieh" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi ketika Chanyeol kembali memggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur.

"Sial, kau tahu, aku tadi sangat lelah setelah bertarung dengan para bajingan itu, tapi sekarang semuanya hilang saat berdekatan denganmu seperti ini."

Baekhyun memeluk kekasihnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol, "t-tapi jangan menggerakkan tubuhku seperti itu, rasanya geli."

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, "itu bukan geli sayang, itu nikmat."

"Chanyeollie!"

Sang ketua gangster mencari bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya pelan, " _Milikku_ masih keras Hyun, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Membantu apa?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, terlihat berpikir keras.

Chanyeol menghela nafas penuh kesabaran ketika Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya secara beruntun, seperti meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Lupakan, lain kali saja aku akan mengajarimu." Chanyeol kembali menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di bahu lebarnya.

"Aku penasaran Yeollie."

Chanyeol menyeringai, "akan ada saatnya hyun. Aku akan mengajarimu semuanya."

Baekhyun diam-diam meneguk ludah gugup.

 _Mengajari itu...tentang bercinta kah?_

Baekhyun merinding hingga ke tulang belakangnya.

" _By the way_ , semangat untuk test Matematika mu besok." Chanyeol berucap sembari mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengabaikan segala pemikiran buruknya dan mengangguk di bahu Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Channie! Aku mencintaimu."

"Hmm, aku juga."

Kemudian malam itu terlewati dengan pelukan erat dan Sang ketua geng yang menggendong kekasih kecilnya yang tertidur keluar dari gedung itu.

 **TBC**

A/N :

Masih adakah yang menunggu ini up? maaf jika menunggu lama~

Jika ada kritik dan saran ketik di kotak Review yaaa~

Always happy and sweety kalian semua!

 _with Love, Chika._


	5. Ketika Mereka Bersanding

**_SMA Hwa Dokgo, 12.08 KST_**

"Baek, sepertinya kau harus pergi ke gang samping sekolah."

Suara Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menyantap makan siang mendongak dari mangkuk jjajangmyeon-nya.

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu, "Sepertinya pacar berandalanmu berbuat ulah lagi."

Baekhyun kembali memilin mie dengan sumpitnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Dia hanya sedang menikmati istirahat siang bersama teman se-gengnya, biarkan saja Kyung."

"Menikmati istirahat siang dengan menginjak perut orang? Oh, baiklah Baek terserah kau saja." Kyungsoo duduk di depan Baekhyun sambil meminum kopi dingin yang dibelinya dari _vending machine._

"Tolong jaga _jajjangmyeon_ -ku." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan _jajjangmyeon_ kesayangannya dan pergi dari kantin sekolah.

Luhan yang baru datang dengan nampan berisi ayam pedas mengernyit, "Baekkie mau kemana? Hey, dia tidak boleh meninggalkan makanan seperti itu!" tangannya menunjuk ke arah mangkok _jajjangmyeon_ Baekhyun yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya meninggalkan _jajjangmyeon_ jika bukan karena ketua berandalan kesayangannya?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Hmm, aku menyerah kalau begitu. Kau mau ayam pedas?" Luhan menawari ketika Ia telah duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Boleh."

Mereka berdua kemudian bersantap siang dengan tenang.

E) (O

"Mata-mata sepertimu memang pantas mendapatkannya!" suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin menusuk di dalam keheningan gang buntu samping gedung Hwa Dokgo.

Jongdae yang berdiri di samping sang ketua tertawa miris, "sampai menyuruh anggotanya menyamar menjadi murid pindahan di sekolah ini demi mencari tahu strategi perang geng kami? Sungguh menyedihkan sekali pemimpin In-Su."

Lelaki yang tergeletak di tanah hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan dengan luka pukul di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku," Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering, "Siapa lagi yang menjadi mata-mata ketuamu?"

"Ingatlah, jika ada kebohongan berarti mati." Jongdae memicing penuh kecurigaan pada lelaki yang tak berdaya itu.

"Aku bersumpah ha-hanya aku sendiri yang diutus Niel ke sekolah ini, Lee Chunji dari In-Su!" dengan tubuh yang masih tergeletak lemah Ia tatap mata Chanyeol tanpa gentar.

Sang ketua dari Hwa Dokgo menyeringai melihat keberanian laki-laki di bawahnya ini.

"Kalau begitu kejutan untuk In-Su senja ini akan bertambah." Chanyeol menyeringai sembari berjongkok menatap Chunji dengan tatapan tajam, menekan anggota geng sekolah In-Su itu dengan aura dominan khas ketua gangster.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ketua Kim Jongin dari Dong-Hyul, mereka bilang telah bersiap di gerbang sekolah mereka untuk menyambut In-Su dan sekutu barunya." Jhonny berucap tenang dengan mata yang tak lepas dari pesan yang datang dari ketua SMA Dong-Hyul.

Mata Chunji membelalak, "ap—"

"Sudah kubilang kan ini kejutan untuk kalian yang telah berani-beraninya mencari masalah denganku dan juga Jongin. Hari ini akan kutegaskan bahwa kalian sudah salah memilih musuh, wilayah yang kalian inginkan tidak akan pernah kubiarkan terenggut dari tangan Hwa Dokgo!" Chanyeol berucap dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Kau yang disuruh menyamar tapi justru kami yang mengetahui siasat kalian. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan keluar dari geng dan pindah ke sekolah terpencil di pulau seberang saja." Ujar Jongdae santai kemudian menguap lebar setelahnya.

Chanyeol hampir menendang kaki Lee Chunji lagi sebelum bisikan Jhonny menghentikan kakinya.

"Byun Baekhyun berdiri di depan gang, ketua."

Setelah sederet kata dari Jhonny, Chanyeol memberi beberapa pesan untuk anggotanya dan menyerahkan Lee Chunji pada Jongdae untuk ditahan. Setelahnya Ia segera melangkah cepat menuju jalan masuk gang demi melihat Baekhyun dengan nafas sedikit terengah dan dasi berantakan menatapnya cemas sambil menenteng kotak obat darurat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata kecilnya menelisik tubuh tinggi kekasihnya, mencari luka yang mungkin tercipta dari keributan di dalam gang buntu.

"Ya hyun." Chanyeol menatapnya dalam, diam-diam hatinya menghangat ketika melihat betapa Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya hingga seperti ini. Kotak obat darurat yang dibawa Baekhyun di tangan kirinya sungguh membuat Chanyeol ingin menenggelamkan bocah ini dalam dekapan.

Baekhyun terlihat menghela nafas lega, bahunya yang tadi tegang perlahan melemas.

"Aku lapar Channie, bisakah kau makan siang bersamaku? Masih ada sekitar dua puluh menit." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Ya, aku juga lapar" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekyun gemas sambil berjalan.

"Jangan begini! Ini kan masih di sekolah, aku mau terlihat _cool_ sepertimu!" Baekhyun perlahan memasukkan tangannya yang bebas ke dalam kantong celana seragamnya seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli melihat kekasih manisnya mencoba memasang tampang dingin yang justru terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

Mereka berdua masuk ke gedung sekolah sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan, dengan Baekhyun yang masih mempertahankan wajah sangarnya.

"Kau malah terlihat menggemaskan hyun. Jangan memaksakan diri." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada geli.

"Diam dulu Channie. Aku harus berkonsentrasi."

Chanyeol hanya menahan tawa, Mereka berdua memang jarang bergandengan tangan atau jalan dengan lengan menempel di sekolah ataupun di tempat umum kecuali jika suasana sedang sepi. Sama-sama tidak suka, karena bagi mereka kemesraan yang sesungguhnya adalah ketika mereka hanya berduaan tanpa manusia lain di sekelilingnya

Pemandangan langka ini tentu menarik perhatian sejumlah murid yang siang itu tengah menikmati waktu istirahat. Beberapa memandang pasangan itu dengan kagum, beberapa ada pula yang ingin menculik _uke_ milik Chanyeol, beberapa ada yang punya pikiran untuk menjadi orang ketiga, dan beberapa yang lain ingin menantang Chanyeol berkelahi untuk merebut posisi _Raja_ di Hwa Dokgo.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang terlihat kontras secara fisik maupun visual, tapi mereka sangat cocok jika bersanding seperti ini.

Aura mereka seperti melengkapi satu dengan lainnya, Chanyeol sang ketua geng dan Baekhyun si murid cerdas yang manis.

Oh dan di sebuah jendela terbuka di ujung koridor yang menghadap langsung ke halaman dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan, ada dua orang murid biasa yang tengah terlibat percakapan seru.

"Hey, kau juga pernah dengar rumor tentang kekasih Park Chanyeol bukan?" si rambut pirang berucap.

"Maksudmu rumor tentang Byun Baekhyun yang dulu pernah menjadi ketua geng di SMP nya? Yang paling ditakuti di Bucheon sana kan?" pria satunya, yang berambut biru tua menyahut.

"Yang menghabisi satu kelompok berisi tiga puluh orang sendirian dengan tangan kosong. Jangan lupakan yang itu juga."

"Ya! Itu juga!"

"Kau tahu, kadang aku merasa kalau rumor itu benar adanya meskipun Byun Baekhyun terlihat seperti murid biasa. Kau ingat saat kita ke klub tempo hari? Zico dari organisasi _Black Dynamite_ saja terlempar keluar hanya dengan satu pukulan dari si Byun itu! Kau percaya itu??"

"Waktu itu kan kita Cuma mendengar dari orang-orang yang lewat, tapi Park Chanyeol benar-benar keluar dari _lounge_ itu bersama Byun Baekhyun, bisa saja yang memukul Zico itu Park Chanyeol kan? Kupikir Byun Baekhyun tidak memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu, kau lihat saja tangannya! Jarinya bahkan mengalahkan perempuan tulen!"

"Ssttt! Jangan keras-keras kau bodoh! Kita bisa dihajar kalau membicarakan Byun Baekhyun sembarangan!"

"Ah masa bodohlah."

E) (O

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya semenjak dirinya dan Chanyeol keluar dari gerbang sekolah bersama-sama dengan anak itu berada di boncengan motor _sport_ milik ketua geng Hwa Dokgo.

Anak itu sudah menduga bahwa hari ini Chanyeol tengah terlibat dengan sesuatu yang buruk dan brutal karena tanpa diduga mereka berdua saat ini sedang terlibat adegan kejar-kejaran dengan segerombolan geng motor yang tiba-tiba mengejar pasangan itu tepat ketika mereka berdua keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Ini memang bukan hal yang baru bagi Baekhyun, menjadi kekasih Chanyeol selama hampir satu tahun membuatnya sering terlibat kejar-kejaran, ancaman dengan berbagai bentuk, atau bahkan terlibat baku tembak dengan peluru-peluru yang bisa saja melubangi kepala kapan saja jika lengah.

Bersanding dengan Chanyeol tidak semudah itu.

Ketika Ia mengatakan 'ya' atas pernyataan Chanyeol saat itu , Baekhyun sudah mengerti resiko apa yang mengintainya saat Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi milik seorang ketua gangster sekolah yang paling ditakuti di kota itu.

Terlibat dengan musuh Chanyeol dan menjadi target penculikan adalah hal pertama yang dirasakannya saat hari ke tiga statusnya berubah menjadi kekasih sang ketua. Awalnya Ia ketakutan dan pernah menangis di hadapan Chanyeol sembari meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang waktu itu baru berjalan dua minggu.

Namun Chanyeol mendekap anak itu, meyakinkannya bahwa apapun yang terjadi Ia akan selalu melindunginya.

Ya, Chanyeol membuktikannya hingga sekarang. Keinginan untuk terus melihat Baekhyun di sisinya membuat pria itu menjadi sangat posesif pada Baekhyun dan seperti dayung bersambut, Baekhyun juga memperkuat dirinya sendiri dengan menajamkan pukulan dan tendangannya untuk bisa terus berada di sisi Chanyeol tanpa merepotkan sang ketua geng.

Baekhyun memegang kuat bahu Chanyeol, "berbeloklah ke kiri Channie, di sana ada bekas pertokoan tak terpakai, kau ingat? Kita hadapi mereka disana saja sambil menunggu anggota mu datang." Ujar Baekhyun sambil sesekali melirik gerombolan motor yang mengejar mereka di belakang.

"Kau tidak boleh ikut bertarung hyun. Kau sudah berhenti dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau kembali terlibat tawuran seperti dulu."

"Aku tahu Channie! Aku memang sudah berhenti, tapi ini keadaaan darurat! Lihatlah, setan setan di belakang sana benar-benar serius mau membunuhmu!"

"In-Su rupanya bekerjasama dengan organisasi itu! Tak kusangka mereka setakut ini hingga bersekutu dengan geng mafia."

"Aku tidak mengerti Channie,tapi aku harus membantumu! Kau pikir Aku sanggup hanya melihatmu bertarung sendirian melawan mereka sambil sembunyi seperti seorang pengecut? Tidak Channie, aku bukan tipe yang seperti itu!" Baekhyun meminta dengan suara tegas. Ia takut sejujurnya, tapi Ia tak mungkin membiarkan _seme_ -nya bertarung sendirian bukan?

"Percayalah padaku Chanyeollie! Aku sayang padamu! Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri untukmu!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, lalu akhirnya berbelok ke arah yang ditunjukkan kekasih kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu sayangku, bersiaplah."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa suara dengan tangan mengepal erat di atas bahu sang ketua.

E) (O

Ini benar terjadi.

Detik ketika mereka berdua turun dari motor hitam milik Chanyeol, gerombolan berjaket hitam yang berjumlah sekitar dua puluh orang itu langsung mengepung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari segala penjuru.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat ketua dari Hwa Dokgo hari ini. Senang rasanya bisa terlibat langsung dalam kehancuran geng Hwa Dokgo yang tersohor itu dan menginjak kepala ketuanya sekaligus." Suara seorang pria berambut biru tua terdengar bengis di tengah sore yang berangin. Dia Kim Yoo Kwon dari organisasi mafia _Black Dynamite._

Saat mendengar musuh bersuara, Baekhyun dengan sigap memposisikan dirinya di belakang Chanyeol. Posisi saling membelakangi, masing-masing bersiap dengan kuda-kuda masing-masing.

"Akan kubuat kisah kalian berakhir hari ini."

Musuh bergerak, menyerang pasangan itu dari berbagai arah.

"Waspada hyun!"

"Aku tahu!"

Dengan gesit mereka berdua memukul dan menendang musuh yang berdatangan, saling melindungi dari belakang punggung masing-masing. Seringkali punggung mereka beradu keras ketika mendapat dorongan atau pukulan tajam dari depan.

Kemudian ketika ada yang menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga punggungnya terpisah dari Chanyeol, laki-laki kecil itu langsung menyentak tangannya keras dan memberi pukulan keras di wajah orang itu hingga pria yang lebih besar darinya tadi tersungkur menghantam rolling door dari bekas pertokoan yang sudah tak terpakai tempat mereka baku hantam saat ini.

"Cobalah pisahkan aku dari Chanyeollie, maka kalian akan merasakan pukulan yang lebih keras dari itu!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menendang perut dua orang musuhnya sekaligus kemudian kembali menempatkan dirinya di belakang punggung sang ketua.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, Dia memang tak suka jika Baekhyun ikut bertarung dengannya seperti ini. Tapi kali ini Ia merasakan niat tulus Baekhyun yang betul-betul ingin membantunya tanpa bermaksud melampiaskan kegilaannya memukul orang saja.

"Ayo segera selesaikan sampah-sampah ini, Aku ingin segera menghajar utusan ketuanya"

"Orang itu bukan ketuanya?" Baekhyun memutar tangan lawannya hingga bunyi 'krak!' terdengar.

"Bukan hyun, Dia Cuma salah satu ketua divisi dari organisasi _Black Dynamite_ , kau ingat pria rambut orange bernama Zico yang kau pukul tempo hari di _lounge_?" Chanyeol menghantam kepala musuhnya dengan siku sebelum menginjak yang lainnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening sebentar, "iya aku ingat! Hoo jadi orang-orang sinting ini satu geng dengan si kepala orange itu? Hah sial!" Baekhyun menendang kepala seseorang dengan gerakan memutar di udara saat mengatakan itu.

Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu dengan baku hantam sengit akhirnya pasangan itulah yang berdiri paling akhir di tengah-tengah manusia yang terkapar penuh luka dan darah. Masih saling beradu punggung dengan nafas terengah sambil menatap tajam ke depan.

Sedangkan Kim Yoo Kwon berdiri mematung dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Partnermu lumayan juga Park, tak kusangka ada _uke_ sekuat dia. Bahkan jemarinya sangat len—"

 _DUAAK!_

Chanyeol menghantam rahang Kim Yoo Kwon hingga pria itu terlempar beberapa meter dan terkapar dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sialan!" Yoo Kwon membuang air liurnya yang sudah bercampur darah ke tanah.

"Dia milikku bajingan!"

Dengan itu Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kecil menyaksikan pertarungan antara sang kekasih dan Kim Yoo Kwon dari _Black Dynamite_.

E) (O

 ** _In a Suburban fields (again and again), 17.05 KST_**

"Ketua geng Hwa Dokgo dan Dong-Hyul tidak akan datang hari ini." Seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan dengan seragam asal-asalan berdiri bersama rombongannya di tengah lapang, tengah memandang gerombolan lain yang baru datang dengan dua seragam yang berbeda.

"Yoo Kwon- _hyung_ dan lainnya pasti sudah menghabisi Park Chanyeol sekarang." Pria itu, Niel, berkata dengan seringai licik tercipta.

"Hmm, Changjo juga , kudengar Ia sudah mengepung Kim Jongin yang kebetulan hanya berdua bersama seorang murid lelaki. Mungkin salah satu anggota geng Hwa Dokgo karena seragamnya sama." Pyo Ji Hoon, salah satu ketua divisi dari organisasi _Black Dynamite_ berucap dengan arogan.

Kemudian ketika dua gerombolan berbeda seragam itu telah membaur, Kim Jongdae dan seorang lelaki keturunan China yang tergabung dalam geng Dong Hyul bernama Huang Zitao berdiri di barisan paling depan, sementara menggantikan ketua mereka masing-masing yang masih dalam perjalanan.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kalian bertarung tanpa pemimpin?" Niel tertawa sarkas setelah mengatakan itu, sedangkan Pyo Ji hanya menyeringai samar.

"Mereka akan menyusul nanti. Sebelum mereka datang kami akan membuat kalian terkapar terlebih dahulu." Jongdae berucap santai dengan kekehan kecil Zitao di sampingnya.

"Kalian—"

Begitulah seluruh perhatian teralih ke sisi Utara dan Selatan lapangan dimana dua orang ketua gangster sekolah terkuat di Seoul berjalan dengan balutan seragam berantakan dan beberapa percik darah dan lebam kecil di wajah rupawan masing-masing.

"Sial, mereka benar-benar dihadang sebelum sampai kemari." Zitao berucap geram saat melihat luka lebam di wajah Jongin.

"Mereka bermain licik Tao, ayo kita habisi sampah-sampah ini." Jongdae merenggangkan tangannya diikuti Zitao yang sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

Kemudian ketika Chanyeol dan Jongin tiba di tengah-tengah, mereka mengadukan dua kepalan tangan mereka.

Mengundang tatapan tak percaya dari Niel dan Pyo Ji dari depan sana. Kedua sekutu itu mengepalkan tangan mereka erat dengan wajah geram.

Oh yea, rencana mereka gagal untuk melenyapkan dua ketua dari geng sekolah terkuat di Seoul dan kini mereka mengutuk habis-habisan mata-mata yang mereka susupkan sebagai murid baru di Hwa Dokgo.

Oh iya, kemana perginya Lee Chunji?

"Aku ingin cepat pulang dan menemui Baekhyun jadi ayo selesaikan ini dengan cepat." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memandang tajam dua pasukan di hadapannya.

"Ayo segera selesaikan ini dan temui _uke_ kita masing-masing dengan cepat." Jongin menyeringai sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk merenggangkan otot lehernya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis heran, "Sejak kapan kau punya _uke_? Jangan membual."

"Lihat saja nanti, Park." Jongin menyeringai sambil berteriak untuk mengobarkan semangat perang anggota gengnya disusul oleh Chanyeol yang berlari maju dan menerjang.

Dengan itulah pertarungan sengit itu dimulai.

E) (O

"Wah wah kejutan macam apa ini?" Baekhyun bergumam takjub setengah tertawa melihat salah satu teman dekatnya masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol yang ditumpanginya saat ini.

Dirinya untuk sementara diamankan Chanyeol di mobil yang pria itu panggil dari rumah induk dengan dua orang pengawal berjaga di sekitar mobil sampai pertarungan berakhir.

"Berisik kau Baek!" nada kesal Kyungsoo justru membuat Baekhyun terbahak.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Oh kau benar-benar tidak terduga Kyung! Terakhir kali kudengar kau tidak akan sudi terlibat dengan ketua gangster manapun tapi lihatlah kau bahkan diantar kemari oleh ketua geng SMA Dong-Hyul?"

Kyungsoo hanya melirik Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan tawa di sampingnya, "Anggaplah aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu."

"Hmph, oke." Baekhyun menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya pelan, berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tidak tertawa lagi, "Baik, sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa berakhir dalam rangkulan Kim Jongin. Aku akan tahu kalau kau mencoba menyembunyikan secuil saja kenyataan soal kejadian tadi, jadi jujurlah Kyungie."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, Ia tahu bahwa setelah ini Ia akan lebih banyak terlibat dengan pria bernama Kim Jongin, sang ketua dari Dong Hyul.

"Jadi begini..."

Kemudian percakapan itu berlanjut, sembari menunggu kedua _seme_ kembali dari pertarungan sengit di ujung jalan sana.

 **TBC**

A/N :

Ya ampun update super ngaret uhuhuhu

monmaap buat segala typo dan lain lainnya.

Jan lupa review di kotaknya yaap~

semangat buat kalian semua!

 _With Love, Chika._


	6. Demam

**_At the unknown place but still in Seoul, 15.05_**

Sore yang tenang sepulang sekolah.

Ada pohon-pohon rindang dengan daun menguning berjatuhan khas musim gugur, bangku panjang di setiap sudut, air mancur di tengah-tengah, anak-anak yang bermain ayunan, pasangan kekasih yang tengah mengobrolkan masa depan, angin berembus dingin dan langit sore yang menggelayut di atas kota itu.

Boleh disebut taman kota, bisa juga disebut area terbuka di tengah perkotaan, atau bisa juga kebun binatang.

Baiklah, itu opini. Jadi terserah.

Semua terlihat cukup tenang sebelum seorang laki-laki berambut karamel memekik terkejut setelah seorang temannya menceritakan sesuatu.

"Kau benar-benar akan mengikuti jejak Baekkie? Menjadi milik seorang ketua gangster? Woah aku melewatkan hal yang mengejutkan saat pulang ke China rupanya." tentu saja itu Luhan Wu dengan segala reaksi manisnya.

Kebetulan saat hari dimana perang antar geng besar itu berlangsung, Luhan tiba-tiba harus kembali ke China selama beberapa hari karena mendapat kabar bahwa adik laki-lakinya, Wu Xiaojun sakit dan mencari-carinya.

Kemudian hari itu juga sang kakak, Wu Yi Fan, menjemputnya ke sekolah untuk segera mengejar pesawat paling cepat ke Beijing.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu acuh, "tidak masalah kalau aku dan dia sama-sama menikmati ini kan."

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku taman sambil bersedekap, "Kau akan benar-benar menarik perkataanmu soal ketua gangster yang kau koarkan selama ini kan Kyung?"

"Oke, aku minta maaf soal mulutku yang mengatakan jika ketua gangster itu hanya kumpulan pria berengsek. Tapi kau tahu, ini bukan tentang _ketua gangster_ -nya, tapi ini soal Kim Jongin yang sudah membuatku berdebar kemarin dan aku yang sudah berhasil membuatnya menatapku dengan penuh gairah." ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan nada bicara _slow motion._

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling memandang dengan senyum penuh arti, seolah sedang saling mengirim telepati berupa ledekan terselubung pada teman baik mereka yang mirip penguin ini.

"Baik, aku sudah jujur kan? Sekarang berhentilah bertanya soal ketua geng sekolah Dong-Hyul padaku lagi." Kyungsoo meminum _americano_ yang dibelinya bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun di kedai kopi dekat sekolah sebelum mereka bertiga sampai di bangku ini.

"Aku turut bahagia Kyungie, kau dan Baekhyun adalah teman dekatku sejak tahun pertama aku disini, menemaniku yang dari negeri seberang ini ketika tidak punya teman saat itu karena masih merasa asing dengan Korea Selatan. Aku turut senang akhirnya ada yang bisa mendobrak hatimu , aku harap kau dan Kim Jongin bahagia dan Dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Luhan tersenyum manis setelah mengatakan itu.

Kyungsoo turut tersenyum, "terimakasih han, kuharap kau juga segera bertemu dengan _teman mesra_ yang kau tunggu-tunggu."

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Luhan pelan, "Bersemangatlah han."

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih. Aku tidak akan lelah menunggunya, aku tahu Dia akan datang padaku ketika waktunya tiba."

"Dudu, ayo pulang."

Sebuah suara berat mengalihkan perhatian tiga siswa menawan itu ke arah kanan, tempat Kim Jongin kini berdiri dengan dasi di tangan kanan dan blazer sekolah berada di bahu kiri.

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling pandang lagi seolah berkata lewat telepati, _"what the hell?! Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki nama panggilan kesayangan?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk ke arah _seme_ baru-nya dan pamit pergi dari sana sambil berkata, "hati-hati ya kalian! Sampai bertemu besok di kelas!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan bibir yang terbuka selebar ibu jari.

"Apa yang aku bilang tentang seragam sekolah yang kau taruh sembarangan begini. Nanti kusut Jongin!" Kyungsoo meraih blazer Jongin dari bahunya kemudian membawanya di tangan kiri.

Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo cepat, "Kau ini sudah seperti istri saja."

"Berhenti bicara sembarangan! Tapi bisakah kau kecup aku lagi?" dengan itu Jongin memberi sekali lagi kecupan gemas di pipi Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki bermata bulat itu tertawa kecil, "terimakasih."

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu sebelum pulang Du?" tanya Jongin sambil berjalan, diikuti Kyungsoo. Tanpa segan ketua geng SMA Dong-Hyul itu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Tidak , tapi aku akan memasak untukmu hari ini. Kemarin aku mencoba resep baru." ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ini masakan pertamamu untukku. Aku tak sabar, Du."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada dua orang lelaki bersurai beda masih memandang punggung pasangan baru itu dengan tatapan tak percaya dari bangku panjang yang tadinya mereka duduki bertiga.

"Ini mengejutkan, sungguh. Laki-laki itu bahkan memanggilnya apa tadi? Dudu? Wah, _daebak_." Kata Luhan sembari menggeleng.

Baekhyun terkikik, "aku tebak Kyungie juga memanggilnya dengan sesuatu yang imut seperti, eum, _Nini_ ? Astaga han, bisa kau bayangkan itu? Mereka pasangan baru yang tak terduga!"

"Ini bahkan baru beberapa hari dan mereka sudah semesra itu? Aku curiga Kyungie sudah mengenal Kim Jongin di belakang kita selama ini." Luhan menyipitkan matanya curiga yang dibalas dengan kekehan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak han, mereka benar-benar baru mengenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka jatuh Cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Ya aku percay—oh, oke sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Luhan melihat sesosok lelaki jangkung sedang berjalan ke arah bangku mereka bak super model.

"Hmm? _Waeeee_ ~??"

"Pacarmu menjemput." Luhan mengedikkan kepala ke arah belakang anak itu, "Aku pergi ya. Sampai ketemu besok!" dan dengan kalimat itu Luhan berjalan terburu dengan tangan kanan memegang ponsel untuk bertanya dimana supirnya menunggu sekarang.

"Hati-hati han!" Baekhyun membalas dengan lambaian tangan sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Chanyoru!! _Annyeong_!" Baekhyun berdiri dari bangku dengan tangan melambai-lambai ke arah sang ketua.

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas lalu setelah jaraknya cukup dekat Ia mengusak rambut Baekhyunnya.

"Hai _milk pudding_ , bagaimana harimu?"

"Menyenangkan, tapi tadi aku menjatuhkan sandwich tuna-ku saat sarapan di kelas, lalu aku pergi ke cafetaria lagi dan mereka kehabisan sandwich tuna." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut.

"Lalu? Jangan bilang kau tidak makan apapun hanya karena tidak ada sandwich tuna?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alis.

"Aku tetap makan kok, aku menggantinya dengan _onigiri_ isi tuna. Dua kepal Chanyoru! Aku juga membawa susu _strawberry_ yang kau berikan!"

"Apa persediaannya masih ada di kulkasmu? Akan kubelikan lagi kalau habis." ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Masih kok! Seperti biasa aku akan bilang padamu kalau habis." Baekhyun berjalan di samping Chanyeol sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya.

"Kenapa tadi tidak memberi tahu kalau kau belum sarapan? Setidaknya kita bisa mampir dulu ke kedai kopi untuk _french toast_ atau pancake madu kesukaanmu."

"Maaf Chanyoru, aku lupa mau bilang." Baekhyun meringis kemudian dibalas dengan cubitan pelan di pipi gembilnya.

"Jangan jadi kebiasaan, oke? Sarapan penting untuk energimu di pagi hari."

"Iyaaa Chanyoru."

Baekhyun diam-diam tersipu, Chanyeol tak pernah berubah selama hampir setahun ini.

Perhatiannya terhadap Baekhyun mulai dari hal terkecil seperti sarapan adalah sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun tak ingin lepas dari sang ketua geng.

"Kau ada tugas rumah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memakaikan helm di kepala Baekhyun.

"Ada. Tapi _deadline_ nya masih satu minggu, kenapa Chanyoru?"

"Mau menemaniku minum kopi? Nanti malam ada balapan di Hongdae, aku butuh _boost_ untuk begadang, sayang."

Baekhyun yang saat itu sudah memposisikan dirinya di boncengan motor Chanyeol mengangguk antusias, "Kedai kopi biasanya kan? Okey Chanyoru! Aku juga ingin es krim dengan irisan apel dan _strawberry_! Oh Dan kue lemon !"

"Ya untuk kue lemon tapi tidak untuk es krim." Chanyeol memutar kontak dan menyalakan mesin, suara motor sport milik pria itu meraung. Khas motor pria jantan.

Baekhyun cemberut, "tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi hyun, aku sudah mendengarmu bersin beberapa kali kemarin dan Yuta bilang kau juga sering bersin di kelas. Kau bisa benar-benar terkena flu kalau terus begitu.".

Kemudian motor Chanyeol melesat dengan Baekhyun yang menggerutu di belakang.

E) (O

Pada dasarnya, Baekhyun itu memang seorang _uke_ yang cukup penurut.

Ketika Chanyeol bilang tidak, maka sampai samudera Hindia kehabisan air-pun anak itu tidak akan melanggar atau membantah perkataan _seme_ -nya.

Kemarin sore Ia betul-betul tidak diizinkan Chanyeol untuk mencicip es krim. Sedikitpun.

Baekhyun hanya makan kue lemon dan teh _chamomile_ hangat yang dipesankan Chanyeol untuknya, tidak ada es batu atau sesuatu yang dingin untuk Baekhyun sore itu.

"Itu untuk mencegah flu mu, sayangku. Jangan cemberut atau kucium bibirmu disini."

"Tapi aku tidak—hatsyiii!"

Ya, satu bersin sore itu semakin meyakinkan Chanyeol untuk sama sekali tidak memberi Baekhyun es krim dengan irisan apel dan _strawberry_ —seperti yang diinginkan anak itu.

Namun malamnya Baekhyun mendapati dirinya memakan es krim cup di minimarket ketika pergi keluar dari apartemennya untuk membeli ramen instan.

 _Oh itu sama saja Byun._

Bahkan tidak cukup satu, Baekhyun menghabiskan tiga cup malam itu. Tersenyum senang Ia tertidur dengan damai sambil menggumamkan kata seperti; _"maaf ya Chanyoru, sekali ini saja!"_

Kemudian terjadi, keesokan harinya Ia benar-benar berakhir di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan sekolah dengan kompres air hangat di dahinya. Kelas olahraga yang hari ini sampai pada materi berenang, terpaksa harus Baekhyun lewatkan padahal Ia antusias menunggu materi ini.

Ia menghela nafas sedih ketika Luhan dan Kyungsoo pamit beberapa menit yang lalu untuk menuju kolam renang _indoor_ yang ada di bagian belakang gedung kelas tiga demi mengikuti kelas olahraga hari ini. Nickhun- _songsaenim_ selaku guru olahraga sudah memberi izin pada murid kelas 2-4 itu.

Apa daya Baekhyun benar-benar merasa pusing dan hidungnya tersumbat hingga Ia kesusahan bernafas, badan terasa kelu di mana-mana.

"Aku menyesal melanggar perkataan Chanyoru." Gumamnya dengan suara parau.

E) (O

"Kau lihat apa ketua?" tanya Jongdae sedikit heran melihat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terus menatap ke arah bawah jendela kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua, ke arah bangunan kolam renang _indoor_. "Pacarmu ada kelas berenang hari ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, tapi Ia belum terlihat, padahal rombongan kelasnya sudah habis." Ia sempat melihat Do Kyungsoo dan Luhan Wu lewat, tapi tanpa Baekhyun.

Kemudian ketika notifikasi pesan dari Yuta masuk lewat ponselnya, Chanyeol beranjak pergi dari kelasnya. Meninggalkan kelas matematika yang saat itu masih tenang dipimpin oleh seorang guru tua yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya.

Sang ketua geng berlari keluar dari gedung kelas tiga menuju gedung kelas dua yang melewati sebuah taman dan lapangan bola basket. Angin dingin musim gugur berhembus cukup kencang, membuat setiap helai rambut merah api Chanyeol terusak ke segala arah.

Pintu ruang kesehatan menjeblak kasar ketika Chanyeol datang, "hyun?"

Baekhyun yang sedang mengganti kompres di wadah _stainless_ berisi air hangat di samping tempat tidur terperanjat kaget melihat kekasihnya berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah keruh.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau sakit?" ucap sang ketua dengan suara dalam sambil mengambil alih kain basah di tangan Baekhyun.

"Maaf Chanyoru, aku tidak ingin membuatmu meninggalkan kelas. Jadi aku tidak memberi tahumu, lagipula kepalaku sakit sekali." Baekhyun menarik nafas dengan mulut kemudian menghembuskannya pelan karena demi seluruh samudera dan organisme hidungnya benar-benar tersumbat oleh sesuatu yang Baekhyun tak ingin menyebutnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, lalu menaruh kompres di wadah _stainless_ tadi kemudian mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya yang sedang tak berdaya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Awh, mau kemana Chanyoru? Kau masih ada kelas kan? Aku sebentar lagi baikan kok, bisa ikut pelajaran terakhir. Mungkin?" sulit untuk tersenyum saat kepalamu terasa pening luar biasa dan badanmu demam, tapi Baekhyun berusaha menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak mempan hyun."

"Bilang dulu mau kemanaa?? Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit! Ini hanya demam, awh demi Tuhan Chanyoru! Aduh kepalaku." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara serak sambil menyurukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher kekasihnya, rasanya mau muntah saja. Jadi Ia hanya diam saja ketika Chanyeol berkata,

"Rumah induk hyun. Dokter Jungshin ada disana hari ini untuk pemeriksaan rutin ayahku, kau harus bertemu dokter Jungshin hari ini."

" _Oyabun-sama_ ada di rumah induk hari ini?" kepala Baekhyun makin pusing saja setelah mendengar kepala keluarga Park juga akan ada disana hari ini.

"Hmm. Jangan takut, ada aku."

Pandangan Baekhyun menggelap ketika Chanyeol merebahkannya di jok belakang mobil _porsche_ hitam yang diperintahnya untuk menjemput lewat telepon. Ia tak mengizinkan satupun pengawalnya untuk membantu.

Posesifnya sudah akut, karena menurutnya kulit Baekhyun hanya boleh disentuh olehnya saja.

 _Geez_.

"Rumah induk." Chanyeol berucap datar pada supirnya lalu memandang wajah pucat Baekhyun yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Ia belai lembut rambut hitam anak itu lalu Ia cium sebentar bibirnya yang terbuka selebar ujung kelingking, nafasnya agak berat oleh demam.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, _milk pudding_."

Chanyeol mengecup pipi anak itu.

E) (O

 ** _Park's Main House, Suburban area, 09.50 KST_**

Baekhyun membuka mata perlahan ketika Ia merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman, samar-samar terlihat olehnya langit-langit berhias ukiran dan lampu kristal berukuran sedang di tengah ruangan. Matanya turun ke bawah, selimut cokelat tebal yang hangat membungkusnya.

 _Oh~ ini selimut bulu cokelat kesukaannya jika sedang menginap di rumah induk._

Aroma rumah ini juga tidak berubah, masih dengan kayu manis dan aroma Mawar segar yang berasal dari kebun bunga di belakang rumah—seingatnya ruangan ini terletak di bagian paling dekat dengan kebun bunga, hingga aroma mawarnya kadang tercium.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri, mendapati sang ketua geng dan seseorang lain yang dikenalnya sebagai dokter Jungshin tengah berbicara satu sama lain dengan pandangan serius.

"Chanyoru.." suara Baekhyun terdengar serak dan mencicit karena demam yang dideritanya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan membelai lembut kepalanya, Ia berlutut di samping ranjang besar kamar itu.

"Sudah bangun, hmm? Masih pusing?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara dalamnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "sedikit."

"Jangan bohong."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Chanyeol, tapi rasa-rasanya Ia ingin dipeluk seharian oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Pusing Chanyoru. Hidungku gatal, tenggorokanku sakit, dan—hmmph! Susah bernafas."

"Kau demam, _milk pudding_."

"Aku sudah memberi resep obat untukmu Baekhyun- _ssi_ , jangan lupa diminum ya. Sudah kutulis aturan minumnya di note kecil dalam kotak obatnya." Dokter Jungshin tersenyum ramah.

"Terimakasih dokter Jungshin. Maaf merepotkan." Jari Baekhyun membentuk tanda _peace_ dan dibalas dengan kekehan oleh si dokter muda.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, banyak-banyaklah istirahat! Dan jangan dulu makan es krim, mengerti?" Dokter Jungshin menenteng tasnya lalu berpamitan pada Chanyeol, "Tuan muda, aku permisi dulu."

Chanyeol beranjak untuk mengantar dokter Jungshin menuju pintu keluar .

Baekhyun menarik selimut hingga leher, sejujurnya Ia sedang merasa takut sekarang. Bagaimanapun Ia sudah melanggar apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya untuk tidak dulu berurusan dengan es krim dan segala antek-anteknya. Baekhyun takut Chanyeol marah padanya.

"Sebentar lagi pelayan akan datang membawa makanan, kau makan lalu minum obat oke?"

"Iya Chanyoru."

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang besar itu membungkuk agar bisa melihat wajah kekasih kecilnya yang pucat akibat demam yang mendera. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak suka jika Baekhyun sakit seperti ini, wajah cerah dan senyum bulan sabitnya adalah favorit Chanyeol, jadi ketika dua hal itu hilang dari wajah Baekhyun, Ia sungguh marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun perlahan bangkit dan memeluk leher Chanyeol yang masih membungkuk ke arahnya, lantas berbisik lirih, "Maafkan aku Chanyeollie. Aku k-kemarin makan es krim cup di mini market."

Chanyeol masih diam, menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-kata.

"Aku makan tiga cup. Maaf sudah melanggar kata-katamu, aku menyesal."

Chanyeol masih diam, namun Ia meraih Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan duduk di dekat anak itu.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, hyunnie. Segeralah sembuh, _arraseo_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan di bahu Chanyeol, lalu mengusakkan kepalanya seperti anak kucing.

Sedangkan pria yang lebih tua mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Beberapa menit kemudian dua orang pelayan mengetuk pintu.

"Chanyoru ada yang mengetuk pintu!" Baekhyun segera melepas pelukan dan duduk agak jauh dari pria itu.

"Tidak perlu malu sayang, mereka mengenalmu."

Baekhyun tetap menggeleng salah tingah seraya menunduk.

"Masuk!" Chanyeol berucap dengan mata yang tak lepas-lepas dari _milk pudding_ kesayangan.

Dua orang pelayan masuk membawa sebuah _trolley_ makanan untuk Baekhyun dan menyiapkan peralatan makan serta mengiris buah apel dan _strawberry_ di sebuah piring keramik kecil.

Kemudian mereka membungkuk pamit dan beranjak dari ruangan itu setelah menyelesaikan hidangan untuk si kecil Baekhyun.

"Apa kau perlu meja kecil untuk makan di atas ranjang?"

"Aku akan makan di meja Chanyoru." Baekhyun berdiri perlahan lalu berjalan pelan menuju _trolley_ dan memindahkan piring serta gelas ke atas meja kayu di ruangan itu. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum tipis, Ia tahu Baekhyun masih merasa pusing dan lemah, namun tetap tidak mau membiarkan Chanyeol membantunya.

 _Bagaimana bisa berandalan sepertinya bisa memiliki uke semanis Baekhyun?--_ terkadang pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja di kepala sang ketua geng.

"Chanyoru sudah makan?" Baekhyun mengiris daging sapi dengan perlahan lalu memasukkannya dalam sup sayuran yang masih hangat.

Chanyeol beranjak mendekat lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya di pangkuan, "belum, aku nanti saja. Anak demam duluan saja yang makan."

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil begitu!" Baekhyun menyeruput sup hangat itu pelan, "ngomong-ngomong kalau begini aku jadi susah menyuap Chanyoru. Ini agak mengganjal."

"Maksudmu yang _mengganjal_ itu yang depan atau belakang?" Chanyeol berucap pelan di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun luar biasa malu dan berdebar, di saat seperti ini Chanyeol masih sempat membahas _benda pusakanya_ yang saat ini—mau tak mau—berada di bawah pantatnya.

 _Dasar ketua geng ini benar-benar !_

"Chanyeollie kau ini!"

"Berdekatan denganmu di tempat sepi memang benar-benar sialan." Chanyeol mengucapkan itu sambil menggigit kecil telinga Baekhyun. "Setelah makan boleh kucium?"

"Aku demam, nanti kalau Chanyoru tertular bagaimana?" Baekhyun menaruh sendoknya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping demi mencium pipi sang ketua geng. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan lumatan lembut nan basah.

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu tertular hyun, kau yang paling tahu aku hidup dengan ratusan pertarungan sejak kecil."

Baekhyun memandang _seme_ -nya dengan penuh perhatian, "ya, aku tahu Chanyoru."

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya menggigit lembut bibir bawah Baekhyun lalu perlahan menggigit bibir atasnya lembut, lidah panasnya mengetuk bibir si kecil agar segera menyambut lidahnya untuk bergelut di dalam mulut anak itu.

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya masih pusing, namun panas tubuhnya berpindah di bibir dan dadanya terasa berdebar keras yang Ia yakin bukan karena demamnya, tapi karena Park Chanyeol.

 _Park Chanyeol, Chanyeollie, Channie, Chanyoru, Yeolli. Kesayangannya. Cinta pertamanya._

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam setiap cumbuan pria itu, kakinya yang tidak sampai menapak di lantai berayun-ayun senang. Hingga Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menghadapkan tubuh anak itu ke arahnya agar bibirnya bisa Ia cumbu lebih dalam lagi.

Begitu dalam, begitu hanyut, dan begitu pekat gairah yang dimiliki sang ketua geng untuk Baekhyun.

Hingga mereka tak menyadari ada satu pesan masuk ke ponsel Chanyeol dari ayahnya.

 _From : Oyabun-sama_

 _Kudengar Byun Baekhyun ada bersamamu di rumah induk?_

 _Bawa Dia ke ruanganku, aku ingin melihatnya._

 **To Be Continued**

 _*Oyabun-sama :_ ketua keluarga / kepala keluarga / pemimpin tertinggi di sebuah organisasi Yakuza.

A/N :

Apa kabar? hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehh

monmaap, lama up. RL sungguh menguras tenaga, menguras hati, menguras bak mandi.

Aku pengen ngetik adegan fluff lebih banyak lagi, tapi takutnya malah jadi fluffy explosion wkwk

Jan lupa ketik review di kotaknya ya yorobun.

semangat terus untuk kalian dan semoga selalu bahagiaa!

 _With Love and lemon cake, Chika._


	7. Rumah Induk dan Sebuah Masa Lalu

**_(still) at Park's Main House, Suburban area, Seoul, 18.17 KST_**

Setelah beristirahat dengan tenang selama beberapa jam, Baekhyun akhirnya membaik. Meski hidung dan tenggorokannya masih belum sembuh benar, Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya sedikit ringan. Obat dari dokter Jungshin memang semanjur itu rupanya.

Chanyeol ada disampingnya, sedang memainkan ponsel.

Anak itu tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaannya untuk menemaninya tidur diatas ranjang dan benar-benar tidak pergi dari sana, meski panggilan dan pesan dari anggota gengnya yang tengah merekrut pasukan baru tak henti masuk ke ponsel pria berambut merah itu.

"Kenapa hyun? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu, hmm?" Chanyeol bukannya tak tahu dirinya sedari tadi terus diawasi oleh sepasang mata kecil milik adik kelasnya yang punya paras luar biasa manis ini.

"Chanyeollie masih disini? _Aigoo_ , senangnya!" Baekhyun berkata dengan suara yang masih parau, namun senyumnya bahkan bisa mengalahkan terangnya lampu kristal yang ada di seluruh penjuru rumah ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Anak demam harus ditemani bukan? Bahkan kau tadi sempat mengigau memanggil namaku berulang kali. Apa yang kau impikan?" Chanyeol berkata sembari membantu Baekhyun bangkit untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang, kemudian menyerahkan segelas air mineral untuknya.

Baekhyun meneguk air hingga tandas, lalu berucap, "tidak kok."

"Apa itu _mimpi kotor_ ? Kau terlihat sangat menghayati sekali saat menyebut namaku." Dengan seringai tampan Chanyeol bergerak lebih dekat dengan pasangannya.

Wajah Baekhyun merona, "Chanyeollie bicara apa? Aku tidak mimpi seperti itu!"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mendekat ke telinga anak itu, "sama sekali tidak pernah memimpikanku telanjang dan bercinta denganku? Sama sekali?" bisiknya dengan suara berat.

Baekhyun merengut, "eum, bukannya tidak pernah sih, eum kadang eum aku eum."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "tidak apa-apa menceritakannya padaku. Apapun itu, sekecil apapun itu, ceritakan saja hyun. Aku ini pacarmu, _seme_ -mu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "iya, Chanyeollie itu _seme_ -ku."

Chanyeol diam, tetap mendengarkan ketika mulut Baekhyun terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Tapi aku malu Chanyeollie, eum, begini..."

"Santai hyun." Chanyeol menahan tawa melihat kegugupan si kecil ini.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Aku bukannya tidak pernah memimpikanmu dalam keadaan seperti itu..."

"Seperti apa?" oh, sang ketua memang bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun rupanya.

"Ya seperti itu! Eum, Channie tidak memakai baju dan mendorong-dorong tubuhku dari bawah dengan sebuah benda yang mirip tongkat bambu tapi itu agak lunak."

Chanyeol menahan tawa mendengar ucapan ambigu anak ini, Dia sungguh senang ketika dirinyalah pria pertama yang mendapatkan Baekhyun, mendapatkan uke dengan keadaan masih polos dan belum tersentuh tangan _seme_ manapun.

Terkadang agak sulit, karena keterlambatan Baekhyun untuk mencerna soal hal intim dalam sebuah hubungan persetubuhan dan rasa takut yang masih dirasakan anak itu menyebabkan Chanyeol sering melewati keadaan _hard_ nya yang membuncah dengan tangannya sendiri seraya membayangkan bahwa Baekhyun dan mulut kecilnya-lah yang melakukan itu.

Chanyeol berusaha memakluminya, apapun itu jika tentang Baekhyun maka sang ketua geng akan menjadikan itu sebuah pengecualian.

"Lalu apa lagi yang biasanya muncul selain itu?" Chanyeol bergerak memposisikan kepalanya di paha anak itu.

"Tapi janji, hanya kau saja yang tahu." alis Baekhyun mengerut serius ketika mengatakan ini.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "iya iya _milk pudding_."

"Aku pernah mendapatkan salah satu sesi mimpi, masih memakai seragam sekolah dasar dan kau memakai jas serta dasi. Tampan sekali! Kemudian entah kenapa aku merasa takut dan lari, kemudian kau mengejarku...dan... Kita eum, aku eum.. "

"Bercinta?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah lalu berdeham.

"Iya, bercinta Channie. Itu mimpi yang aneh, ketika bangun aku ngompol. Celanaku basah Channie! Ugh, aku malu sekali."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya, "Apa dalam mimpimu aku menyentuhmu seperti ini? Hmm?" Chanyeol mengusap pelan bibir tipis uke-nya pelan dengan ibu jari.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Perlahan sang ketua geng mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga anak itu dan menggigitnya pelan, "seperti ini juga?"

"I-iya. Ada adegan begini juga."Baekhyun berucap dengan gugup ketika tangan Chanyeol merambat ke paha anak itu, mengelusnya berulang kemudian bibirnya melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terperanjat, untuk kemudian membalas ciuman _seme_ -nya.

"Seperti ini?" Baekhyun terengah ketika Chanyeol melepas bibirnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Bahkan itu berkali-kali Channie, sungguh! Kau melakukannya dengan sangat brutal." Tangan lentik anak itu mengelus pelan pipi Chanyeol, lalu berlanjut dengan menyentuh bibir dan mengetuknya pelan dengan telunjuk.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengagumi betapa tampan kekasihnya ini. Dia memang ketua gangster yang kasar dan bengis jika sudah turun ke medan pertempuran antar geng, namun jika sedang berdua dengannya seperti ini, Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol adalah pria paling perhatian di dunia.

Anak itu tersentak ketika telunjuknya dikecup oleh kekasihnya, kemudian digigit pelan seolah jari lentik itu akan hancur jika Chanyeol menggigitnya terlalu keras.

Mata sang ketua masih menatap lekat mutiara hitam kecil milik Baekhyun tanpa melepas bibirnya yang masih asyik mengulum jari telunjuk si kecil Byun.

Darah Baekhyun mengalir semakin cepat dan jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang ketika menyaksikan keintiman ini, bola mata tajam Chanyeol menghujamnya dengan begitu sensual.

Baekhyun perlahan menarik jari telunjuknya dengan gugup, kemudian Chanyeol baru akan mendekati bibir tipisnya lagi ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Sialan!" Chanyeol mengumpat pelan dengan mata melirik tajam pada pintu kamar itu.

Sedangkan wajah Baekhyun sudah merona parah hingga ke telinga.

"Masuk"

Beberapa _maid_ masuk dengan sebuah _trolley_ tiga tingkat.

"Selamat malam, kami mengantar makan malam untuk Tuan Muda Baekhyun dan kopi pesanan Tuan muda Chanyeol."

Sementara para _maid_ menyiapkan perangkat makan, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di pojok ranjang dengan tangannya memainkan selimut bulu.

Setelah selesai, salah satu dari mereka maju dengan kepala menunduk sebentar lalu memandang Chanyeol.

"Mohon maaf Tuan muda, saya diperintah untuk menyampaikan pesan dari _Oyabun-sama_ , bahwa beliau ingin bertemu Tuan muda Byun Baekhyun setelah makan malam di ruangannya."

"Aku sudah membaca pesannya, kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

"Kami permisi." Para _maid_ berjalan pergi dengan teratur.

Chanyeol berdiri, menatap Baekhyun yang tampak tegang di tempatnya.

"Aku baru mau mengatakannya, _Oyabun-sama_ ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol tenang sembari menyesap kopi hangat dari cangkir keramik berwarna putih bersih.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Aku tidak yakin Chanyeollie, Aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi _Oyabun-sama_."

"Kau pasti tahu cepat atau lambat harus bertemu dengannya lagi, jika _Oyabun-sama_ ingin bertemu denganmu, itu berarti Dia sudah tahu bagaimana menghadapimu setelah semua yang terjadi. Jadi kau juga sudah harus siap hyun."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Jika bukan karenamu, Aku tidak akan mampu kembali ke rumah ini lagi Chanyeollie. Kau tahu , semua yang terjadi saat itu tidak akan mudah aku lupakan."

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkirnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah kekasih kecilnya, mengulurkan tangannya dengan sorot mata tanpa keraguan.

"Kalau begitu, Aku juga yang akan membuatmu yakin untuk bertemu kembali dengan _Oyabun-sama,_ jadi ayo pegang tanganku dan kita perjelas semua ini."

"B-bagaimana kalau ternyata ini tidak berjalan baik? Bagaimana jika _Oyabun-sama_ tidak bisa lagi menerimaku disini? Menerimaku sebagai kekasih dari puteranya?"

"Baekhyunnie, ayo segera bangun dan pegang tanganku."

"Tapi—"

"Kau percaya aku?"

Baekhyun terus menatap mata _seme_ -nya, mencari kekuatan. Dia tak pernah merasa selemah ini sebelumnya, namun perihal _Oyabun-sama_ ini betul-betul di luar kendalinya.

Pada akhirnya anak itu bangkit dan menyambut tangan sang ketua geng.

"Percayalah, apapun yang terjadi nanti kau akan tetap menjadi milikku." Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan tangan menggenggam erat.

E) (O

Baekhyun merasa takjub, Dia bahkan masih mengingat semua jalan dan detail rumah itu. Mulai dari lukisan, suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai kayu, lalu belokan ke kanan dekat pajangan guci keramik mahal itu adalah ruang perapian, sedangkan belokan ke kiri itu ruang baca. Langkah kecilnya masih mengikuti sang ketua geng melewati sebuah jalan penghubung dari kayu yang kanan-kirinya terdapat kolam ikan koi yang membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar penuh kerinduan kala teringat setiap sore sepulang sekolah Ia sering kesini dan memberi makan ikan koi bersama Chanyeol.

Area tempat ruangan Baekhyun tadi adalah bagian paling belakang rumah induk, lantainya sengaja dibuat dengan sentuhan kayu untuk memberi kesan tenang dan hangat. Namun setelah melewati jalan penghubung , lantai kayu akan berakhir untuk kemudian digantikan dengan lantai marmer putih yang dingin.

Kemudian ketika sandal rumah berbentuk anjing berbulu hitam yang dipakai anak itu tak lagi menginjak lantai kayu , disitulah jantung Baekhyun berdetak begitu cepat.

Disanalah, ingatan Baekhyun mundur pada saat hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tiba pada bulan kelima.

.

.

.

 ** _Park's main house, 6 months ago_**

 _Sepatu sekolah Baekhyun terlihat menapak tanah penuh salju ketika turun dari mobil hitam milik Chanyeol waktu itu._ _"Kau yakin akan mempertemukan aku dengan Oyabun-sama hari ini? Tidak minggu depan saja?" pertanyaan ini sudah keluar dari mulut Baekhyun bahkan saat mereka berdua masih di sekolah._

 _"Kau harus bertemu dengannya hari ini, hyunnie."_

 _"T-tapi bagaimana kalau Oyabun-sama tidak menyukai bocah ingusan? Chanyeollie, aku masih kelas satu!"_

 _"Tidak perlu khawatir begitu hyun, aku sudah bilang kalau Oyabun-sama tidak mempedulikan usia atau gender. Dia hanya berkata ingin bertemu denganmu, dengan orang yang sudah berani merebut hati calon penerus klan Takaguchi."_

 _Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, teringat akan status terselubung kekasihnya ini._ _Tangannya yang sejak tadi tertaut dengan Chanyeol mengerat, mencari kekuatan lewat kehangatan tangan besar seme-nya._

 _"Ada aku hyun, percayalah padaku dan percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu kau bisa melewatinya."_

 _Hingga mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna hitam pekat dengan ukiran di setiap sudutnya._

 _Ayah, aku datang bersama Baekhyun."_

 _"Masuklah."_

 _Baekhyun melepas tangannya ketika pintu terbuka, menyebabkan kerutan di dahi Chanyeol._

 _Namun sang ketua geng hanya diam dan ingin melihat sejauh apa Baekhyun bertahan oleh Ayahnya nanti._

 _Park Min Woo alias Takaguchi Arata berbalik dari pemandangan di luar jendela kaca yang terpampang dihadapannya untuk melihat rupa seseorang yang diakui Chanyeol sebagai kekasih._

 _Sejenak pria yang memiliki bekas luka gores memanjang di pelipisnya itu tertegun. Anak di hadapannya ini begitu manis dengan balutan seragam sekolah, rambut hitamnya dengan lembut jatuh menutupi kening bagai air terjun kecil, dan mata kecilnya yang berkilat-kilat bak mutiara hitam yang keberadaannya sulit ditemukan di kedalaman lautan._

 _"Jadi apa kau pikir menjadi pendamping seorang berandalan itu menyenangkan?" suara serak yang sebelas duabelas dengan Chanyeol itu terdengar begitu menusuk pendengaran._

 _"Mohon maaf , jika berandalannya seperti Park Chanyeol maka semuanya akan terasa baik-baik saja untuk saya, Tuan." Baekhyun menjawab dengan matanya yang menatap ketua tertinggi klan Takaguchi itu tanpa ragu._

 _Chanyeol menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada Baekhyun._

 _"Aku ganti pertanyannya." Park Min Woo berkata lagi dengan mata setajam pisau yang menatap Baekhyun._

 _Kemudian semua terasa begitu cepat ketika sang Takaguchi menyerang ke arah Baekhyun dengan kepalan tangan kuat dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang menangkis serangan itu._

 _"OYABUN-SAMA!" teriak Chanyeol dengan murka kala itu, melihat Ayahnya hendak melukai Baekhyun meski anak itu berhasil menangkis dan menghindar._

 _Lagi, sang ketua tertinggi melayangkan lengannya, mengincar leher belakang anak itu yang kemudian ditahan oleh Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut karena sungguh kekuatan pria itu benar-benar sesuai dengan statusnya sebagai pemimpin klan mafia terkuat di Jepang. Bahkan Baekhyun memperkirakan jika saat ini sang Takaguchi tidak mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyerang Baekhyun._

 _"Apa menjadi pendamping dari calon penerus klan mafia akan semudah itu? Apakah sesepele itu?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam untuk mengambil nafas kemudian menjawab dengan mata yang menatap Park Min Woo penuh kewaspadaan dan keyakinan,_ _"Tidak akan semudah itu, tapi saya akan berada di samping Chanyeol-sunbae apapun yang terjadi."_

 _Pemimpin klan itu melunakkan kekuatan dan kembali berdiri dengan tenang di depan Baekhyun._ _Sekali lagi menatap pancaran mata Baekhyun yang begitu berapi kala berkata akan mendampingi Chanyeol apapun keadaan yang akan terjadi nanti. Meski yang terburuk sekalipun._

 _"Memang benar kata Chanyeol, kau seperti langit. Terlihat Indah dan lembut oleh senja dan awan-awan putih, namun kuat dan kokoh untuk berada di atas bumi."_

 _Baekhyun membungkukkan sedikit badannya, "Tidak sekokoh Anda dan Chanyeol-sunbae, Oyabun-sama."_

 _"Aku sudah mendengar siapa kau dari puteraku, tapi aku ingin kau mengatakan siapa namamu dan asal usulmu dengan jelas di ruang perapian setelah ini dengan secangkir teh, bisa?"_

 _"Tentu saja Oyabun-sama." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis._

 _Semenjak itu Baekhyun terlihat sering datang ke rumah induk, baik itu untuk sekadar bertemu dengan Chanyeol atau untuk memenuhi undangan Oyabun-sama. Bahkan anak itu diizinkan untuk menemani Oyabun-sama di ruang baca besar dibagian tengah rumah induk, menemani sang pemimpin klan menghadiri beberapa pertemuan dengan kolega dari klan mafia lain untuk menunjukkan sedikit dunia yang akan digeluti Chanyeol sebentar lagi. Oh dan hal yang satu ini membuat penghuni rumah induk merasa terkejut sekaligus takjub pada anak kecil bernama Baekhyun karena bisa berada sedekat itu dengan Oyabun-sama._

 _Setiap seminggu dua kali Baekhyun akan datang ke Dojo keluarga Park untuk berlatih bela diri, mulai dari pertarungan tangan kosong hingga berlatih pedang. Terkadang jika sempat, Oyabun-sama sendiri yang melatihnya dengan metode yang keras._

 _Baekhyun tak pernah merasa keberatan, Ia lelah tapi Ia sadar untuk menjadi pendamping Chanyeol ia memang harus melewati ini. Apalagi Ayah dari kekasihnya sendiri yang mengawasi dan melatihnya dengan sabar, anak itu bahkan juga sering menerima hadiah dan kiriman kue strawberry dari sang pemimpin klan Takaguchi._

 _Ia merasa diterima di keluarga ini, menggantikan Ayah kandungnya yang sibuk bekerja di Inggris bersama istri barunya._

 _"Terimakasih Oyabun-sama! Ini sangat lezat!" Ucap Baekhyun sore itu, ketika sepulang sekolah Chanyeol mengajaknya menginap di rumah induk karena Oyabun-sama ingin bertemu dengannya setelah satu minggu lamanya beliau pergi ke benua lain untuk berbisnis._

 _"Aku membelinya saat transit di Belgia, kau suka?" Oyabun-sama tersenyum gemas melihat kekasih puteranya memakan cokelat dari Belgia yang Ia beli khusus untuk Baekhyun karena mengetahui betapa Baekhyun menyukai makanan manis._

 _Oh, jika penghuni rumah dan para maid mengetahui sang Oyabun tersenyum gemas seperti ini, maka bisa dipastikan kegemparan akan terjadi di rumah itu._

 _"Suka sekali! Terimakasih Oyabun-sama! Seharusnya Oyabun-sama tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus pada pemimpin klan Takaguchi itu._

 _"Jika aku membeli sesuatu untuk Chanyeol, maka aku juga harus membeli untukmu juga. Karena sekarang kau sudah kuanggap sama dengan Chanyeol, hanya saja kau lebih manis dan lucu dibandingkan Dia."_

 _Baekhyun tertawa ringan._ _"Terimakasih banyak."_

 _Chanyeol baru akan berbicara ketika Ia mendengar suara gaduh dari luar. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri dari bantal duduk dan menajamkan pendengaran._

 _"Ayah, rumah induk telah diserang." Chanyeol menatap sang Ayah dengan mata berkilat-kilat waspada._

 _Sang pemimpin bergeming, lalu berdiri dari duduknya, "Amankan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu Chanyeol, bawa ke paviliun sekarang juga. Aku akan mengerahkan lebih banyak anak buah."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku akan menyusulmu saat Baekhyun sudah aman."_

 _"Tidak Oyabun-sama! Biarkan saya ikut bertarung!" Baekhyun bersuara dengan penuh keyakinan._

 _"hyun, ini bukan pertarungan biasa! Kau bisa mati!"_

 _Baekhyun beralih menatap ketua yang satunya, "Aku tidak ingin sembunyi seperti seorang pengecut sementara kalian semua melawan musuh!"_

 _Oyabun-sama menghela nafas, Ia mengerti kekalutan Baekhyun sebagai seorang lelaki meski Ia adalah seorang uke, namun Baekhyun tetap tidak boleh mengikuti pertarungan ini._

 _"Baekhyunnie."_

 _Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Oyabun-sama._

 _"Ikutlah dengan Chanyeol jika kau masih menghormatiku."_

 _"T-tapi..."_ _Baekhyun terpekur menatap sorot mata sang pemimpin klan Takaguchi yang tampak tenang di tengah suara letusan senjata api dan jeritan para maid yang semakin jelas di luar sana._

 _"Baik. Saya akan mengikuti Chanyeollie."_

 _Park Min Woo mengusak rambut Baekhyun sebentar kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan beralaskan Tatami itu._

 _"Chanyeol, lakukan segera!"_

 _"Hmm."_ _Baekhyun masih menunduk ketika tangannya dipegang erat untuk dibawa oleh sang ketua geng Hwa Dokgo menuju paviliun._

 _Perjalanan mereka tidak terhentikan hingga pasangan itu tiba di jalan penghubung dari kayu yang kanan-kirinya terdapat kolam ikan koi, seolah jalan penghubung dari kayu itu adalah jembatan di antara riak-riak air yang tercipta dari gerakan ikan-ikan koi yang begitu lincah berenang._

 _Biasanya di waktu seperti ini Baekhyun akan mengajak Chanyeol untuk memberi makan ikan-ikan ini, namun sekarang mereka malah terjebak di situasi berbahaya._

 _"Ikan-ikan yang Malang, sebentar ya. Setelah ini aku janji akan memberi kalian makanan!" Baekhyun berkata pelan._

 _Kemudian ketika tiba-tiba suara letusan pistol terdengar, Baekhyun merasa situasi ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat karena musuh rupanya telah berhasil menembus pertahanan rumah induk hingga mencapai jalan penghubung kayu paviliun yang notabene adalah bagian tak tertembus dari rumah ini._

 _"Sial! Hyun lari duluan ke dalam! Langsung ke kamarmu dan kunci pintunya!" Chanyeol berkata sambil menendang seseorang—entah siapa—hingga tercebur ke kolam ikan koi_ , _k_ _emudian Baekhyun memukul salah satu orang yang hampir melayangkan tinju pada kekasihnya._

 _Tanpa_ _kata-kata lagi mereka berdua bertarung, namun memang karena jumlah musuh semakin bertambah pasangan itu akhirnya memutuskan lari ke paviliun dan berakhir dengan suara letusan pistol yang menyebabkan seseorang tumbang._

 _Itu Baekhyun._

 _Sungguh, di penglihatannya yang terakhir Ia masih mendengar suara teriakan mengerikan Chanyeol yang membahana memanggil namanya, lalu semua menjadi gelap di sudut pandangnya._

 _Baekhyun bahkan sempat dibawa pergi oleh musuh yang ternyata berasal dari klan Inkai yang diketuai oleh Song Mino waktu itu. Dipukuli dalam keadaan kaki terluka akibat timah panas dan hanya diberi segelas air sebelum sembilan jam kemudian Ia diselamatkan oleh Chanyeol beserta anak buah Takaguchi lainnya._

 _Peristiwa itu meninggalkan sejumput trauma untuk Baekhyun._ _Ia tak ingin kembali ke rumah induk dan pertemuannya dengan Oyabun-sama waktu itu adalah pertemuannya yang terakhir karena sang kepala keluarga Park tak pernah sekalipun menemui atau menghubungi lagi sejak kejadian itu._

 _Ketika Ia bertanya pada Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu hanya berkata bahwa Oyabun-sama tengah dalam perjalanan bisnis yang padat karena peristiwa itu membawa dampak buruk untuk organisasi, jadi tidak akan kembali ke Korea Selatan untuk sementara waktu._

 _Baekhyun tahu itu bohong._

 _Bahkan Ia membuat praduga bahwa Oyabun-sama telah menganggapnya sebagai pendamping yang gagal untuk Chanyeol karena Ia bahkan tak bisa melindungi diri._

 _Baekhyun sempat membenci dirinya sendiri saat itu, namun Chanyeol berkali-kali memeluknya dan berkata Ia bukanlah pendamping yang gagal._

.

.

.

Lamunannya berakhir ketika Ia dan Chanyeol tiba di depan pintu besar berwarna hitam, dengan ukiran yang masih sama seperti saat pertama kali dirinya masuk kemari waktu itu. Helaan nafas terdengar saat Chanyeol mengetuk.

"Ayah, aku membawa hyunnie kemari." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam, pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu masuk dan mendapati tangan Baekhyun tak lagi ada di genggamannya.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika sadar bahwa Baekhyun telah siap bertemu Ayahnya lagi semenjak kejadian itu.

Sementara itu Baekhyun kini terpaku menatap sosok yang sudah hampir enam bulan ini tak ditemuinya, perasaan takut masih menggelayutinya namun Ia berusaha untuk menerima apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh _Oyabun-sama_ setelah ini.

 _Termasuk keputusan bila Ia harus berpisah dengan Chanyeol._

"Selamat malam, _Oyabun-sama_." Baekhyun menyapa ketika sang pemimpin klan perlahan membalikkan badan.

Park Min Woo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Baekhyunnie." Senyum tipis _Oyabun-sama_ serta panggilannya yang tak berubah meruntuhkan segala praduga buruk di kepalanya selama enam bulan terakhir.

"Hal pertama yang ingin saya katakan adalah saya minta maaf _Oyabun-sama_ , maaf karena gagal melindungi diri sendiri dan gagal menjadi pendamping yang kuat untuk Chanyeollie." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya, ingin rasanya Ia menangis disini, tetapi Ia mencoba bertahan.

Ketua tertinggi di klan _Takaguchi_ ini memaku pandangan pada Baekhyun yang masih membungkukkan badan di hadapannya, kemudian Berjalan penuh wibawa ke arah anak itu kemudian memegang kedua lengannya untuk diangkat agar bisa menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf Baekhyunnie. Aku tak bisa melindungimu dari _Inkai_ saat itu bahkan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjengukmu atau menghubungimu lagi, Aku merasa telah gagal melindungi calon menantuku."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan memegang erat kedua tangan _Oyabun-sama_ , "bukan, ini bukan kesalahan _Oyabun-sama_ , jangan meminta maaf seperti ini _Oyabun-sama_."

"Jika merasa salah, siapapun dirimu, kau tetap harus meminta maaf. Itu ajaran turun temurun klan _Takaguchi_ , Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "saya sudah memaafkan semua yang terjadi, meski semenjak kejadian itu saya masih belum bisa kembali ke rumah ini , kini Baekhyun tahu jika trauma itu sudah sembuh berkat Chanyeollie yang membawa saya kesini, meski karena demam." Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melewatinya, Akupun melewati berbagai macam hal, termasuk memusnahkan klan _Inkai_ yang sudah menyakitimu. Mereka sudah tamat sekarang dan aku lega karena mereka mendapat pembalasan yang setimpal atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada klan ini, juga padamu. Saat itu aku sendirilah yang menembak kepala Song Mino karena keparat itulah yang sudah menembak kaki mu saat itu, ketahuilah bahwa Dia telah mati Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun terperanjat mendengarnya, tak menyangka ayah sang kekasih melakukan pembalasan dengan begitu keji karena ada yang menyakitinya.

Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam seraya tersenyum gugup.

"Oh benar juga, apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Kau dibawa kemari karena demam kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "sudah _Oyabun-sama,_ tadi sudah minum obat dari dokter Jungshin."

"Baguslah. Lebih baik kau menginap, besok akan kuminta dokter Jungshin untuk mengirimkan surat keterangan sakitmu ke sekolah, istirahatlah dengan baik."

"Baik _Oyabun-sama._ Terimakasih banyak!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan matanya yang menyipit dengan begitu lucu.

"Sudah boleh kubawa kembali ke kamar kan, Ayah?" suara berat Chanyeol menyadarkan Ayah dan kekasihnya dari _reuni_ mereka.

"Aku bahkan lupa kau ada disini. Ya, bawalah Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat." Park Min Woo mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan, "Dengarkan apa katanya mulai sekarang. Jangan menjadi bandel Baekhyunnie."

"Ya _Oyabun-sama!"_

"Senang melihatmu lagi, _Sora_."

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, "saya juga, _Oyabun-sama_."

E) (O

"Kau lega sekarang?" Chanyeol berucap ketika mereka berhenti sejenak di jalan penghubung kayu karena Baekhyun ingin melihat ikan koi.

"Lega sekali Channie! Sungguh, kukira Oyabun-sama akan menyuruhku putus darimu. Begitu mengerikan padahal cuma bayangan saja." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan senyum yang tak luntur sedari tadi.

"Kau dan _Oyabun-sama_ sebenarnya hanya merasa bersalah satu sama lain."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku lega sudah dimaafkan Channie. Sungguh lega karena masih berdiri disampingmu seperti ini."

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun, "Sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap berdiri di sampingku seperti ini hyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ya, aku akan berusaha berdiri di sampingmu dengan lebih kuat lagi Channie."

"Sekarang masuk kamar dan mandilah. Aku sudah suruh _maid_ untuk menyiapkan air hangat untukmu.

"Pakai sabun Channie boleh?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dari samping ketika _seme_ -nya merangkul bahunya.

"Tentu. Mau mandi bersama?"

Kemudian Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah dan menggeleng-geleng malu.

 _Pantas jika Ayahku memanggilmu Sora, Baekhyunnie. Kau memang seindah langit._

 **To be Continued**

 **Dojo** (道場 Dōjō) adalah bangunan tempat kompetisi, pertandingan, latihan, dan belajar (keiko) untuk semua cabang seni bela diri Jepang.

 **Sora** : Langit (Japanese)

 **Tatami** (畳 tatami) (secara harafiah berarti "lipat dan tumpuk") adalah semacam tikar yang berasal dari Jepang yang dibuat secara tradisional, Tatami dibuat dari jerami yang sudah ditenun.

A/N :

monmaap sebelumnya, tolong berpura-puralah lupa kalau cerita ini update nya lama banget.

heheheeheheh

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya pada cerita iniii!! Semoga kalian selalu bahagia dan bersemangat yaaa

btw lagu barunya Chennie Chennie Bagus bababanget. Aku nangis pas denger pertama kali dan lagunya candu sekalii pengen denger terus padahal sendu.

Review dan saran di kotaknya kutunggu selalu.

 _With Love and a flower, Chika._


	8. Sekutu Baru dan Pelajaran Pertama

**_Hwa Dokgo, 15.45 KST_**

Sore hari lagi.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, mengapa selalu ada peristiwa gila ketika langit beranjak senja? Percaya atau tidak, kini Ia melihat sendiri dengan mata kepala ketika _seme_ -nya berdiri di tengah halaman sana, sedang berhadapan dengan seorang siswa dengan seragam yang berbeda, tak kalah tinggi, tak kalah tampan, dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang begitu mencolok.

Rambut merah Chanyeol dan rambut pirang siswa itu membuat mata Baekhyun dan para siswa yang kebetulan ikut melihat saat itu silau.

"Aku mencium bau pertarungan disini." Kyungsoo menyeletuk sembari meneguk kopi dingin dari lubang kaleng.

"Dilihat dari ekspresi dua pria di tengah sana, sepertinya kau benar." Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Dan sialnya salah satunya adalah pacarku."

Kemudian ketika dari belakang masing-masing pria itu muncul gerombolan pasukan dengan jumlah sangat banyak, Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam.

Dia menduga, pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan siswa asing berambut pirang itu tidak berakhir baik.

E) (O

"Jika kau datang dengan pasukan, maka petarung disekolahku juga tidak akan tinggal diam." Chanyeol masih menatap santai siswa rambut pirang yang barusan berdiskusi dengannya, "Itu sudah menjadi hal lumrah di kalangan _school fighter_ , jadi jangan salahkan aku jika ada pertumpahan darah disini. Kau yang memulainya."

"Aku mendatangkan pasukan karena aku tahu kau berbohong, Park Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya di sini!" lelaki pirang itu masih bersikukuh dengan argumennya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian terkekeh, "Kau mengira aku menyembunyikan milikmu disini? Maksudmu aku menyembunyikan _uke_ mu disini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa _uke_ dari ketua geng sekolah Chul-Moo, bagaimana bisa kau mengira aku menyembunyikan _uke_ mu disini?!"

Tatapan sang ketua geng dari Chul-Moo itu menajam seiring pencariannya yang terhalangi oleh ketua geng dari sekolah yang Ia datangi hari ini.

"Aku yakin informasi yang kudapatkan tidak pernah salah. Semuanya bermuara pada Hwa Dokgo, aku tahu kau sengaja menyamarkan keberadaannya agar anak buahku tak menemukannya!"

"Teorimu benar-benar konyol, aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus seorang _uke_ yang bukan milikku." Chanyeol melihat ke arah jendela gedung utama yang tepat menghadap ke arah halaman depan sekolah tempat Baekhyun melihatnya bersama Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel.

Baekhyun tersenyum dari sana, meski bingung mengapa sang kekasih tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatapinya.

"Aku sudah punya milikku sendiri. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyimpan _uke_ milik orang lain di areaku, bajingan." Ucap sang ketua setelah mengalihkan kembali tatapannya pada leader geng Chul-Moo.

Merasa pencariannya menemui kebuntuan, si rambut pirang berteriak lantang.

"SERANG!" sang ketua geng dari Chul-Moo mengangkat tinju, bersiap memberi pukulannya pada Chanyeol.

"SHIXUN!"

Satu teriakan membuat tinju si rambut pirang berhenti di udara, Chanyeol mundur untuk menghindar dan memalingkan wajah ke arah yang sama dengan ketua geng Chul-Moo.

Kedua alis ketua Hwa Dokgo mengerut, Ia mengenali laki-laki dengan rambut karamel ini.

"Kau benar-benar disini?" Shixun, atau yang dikenal sebagai Oh Sehun di kalangan _school fighter_ menurunkan tangannya yang terkepal. _"Xiao_ Lu?"

Baekhyun ternganga dari tempatnya berdiri, sedangkan Kyungsoo pamit dan menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Jongin kala melihat si anak rusa muncul di tengah-tengah area tawuran.

Chanyeol memberi komando pada pasukannya untuk berhenti, begitu juga dengan Oh Sehun.

"Aku sudah mencarimu begitu lama, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas setelah berlari dari lantai tiga gedung utama, sampai ketua geng Sekolah Chul-Moo itu berdiri satu meter di depannya.

"Apa kau disembunyikan oleh Park Chanyeol disini? Apa itu artinya kau mengkhianatiku, _Xiao_ Lu?"

Luhan mencelos mendengar itu, merasa terhina kala sang pujaan yang telah ditunggunya sejak lulus Sekolah Menengah Pertama mengatakan kalimat yang begitu menohok kesetiaannya.

Ia kemudian maju dan menerjang Sehun dengan sebuah bogeman penuh amarah. Namun tak berhasil karena Sehun sudah lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu padaku yang setiap hari merindu Shixun? Aku mencarimu! Saat pulang ke Beijing kemarin aku juga masih mencarimu! Kau dengar?!" Luhan memberontak keras, masih mencoba melepaskan tangannya untuk memukul bajingan tampan yang begitu dirindukannya hingga ubun-ubunnya hampir meledak.

 _"Xiao_ Lu, berhenti!" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan kuat, "Kau ikut denganku dengan damai atau kugendong kau disini?!"

Luhan akhirnya berhenti dan menurut untuk ditarik pergi oleh Sehun.

"Park Chanyeol, kita bicara lagi nanti. Urusan kita belum selesai."

"Terserah. Datanglah kapan saja jika masih butuh bertarung denganku." Chanyeol berkata santai sambil bersedekap angkuh.

Sehun hanya menatap sebentar kemudian kembali menarik Luhan pergi.

Baekhyun yang tadinya mau melompat dari lantai dua gedung utama akhirnya mengurungkan niat setelah menyadari situasi yang terjadi.

"Jadi itukah teman mesra yang ditunggu Luhan selama ini?" Baekhyun berkata takjub melihat betapa miripnya pasangan yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dan betapa kontras aura yang terlihat.

"Dilihat dari tatapan satu sama lain, sepertinya teorimu benar, Baek." Kyungsoo menyahut.

"Jadi apa kita harus menyusul Luhan atau tidak?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang masih termenung di tempatnya.

"Kurasa Luhan butuh meluruskan sesuatu dengan teman mesranya. Jadi biarkan saja dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian kembali melihat ke arah halaman dimana Chanyeol masih berdiri disana sendirian, sedang menatapinya, memberi kode lewat tatapan.

"Oke, aku sepertinya harus turun. Sampai nanti, Kyung."

E) (O

"Tidak perlu berlari begitu hyun." Chanyeol berucap kala Baekhyun datang padanya dengan nafas terengah.

Baekhyun mengatur nafas sebentar kemudian tersenyum, "aku tidak bisa bersabar kalau itu untuk bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol tertawa dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun, "kalau kau terus-terusan menggoda begini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lulus dengan tenang, hmm?" ucap sang ketua sambil membawa langkah mereka masuk ke gedung sekolah untuk mengambil tas mereka.

Sekolah sudah sepi saat itu, hanya terlihat beberapa siswa yang masih bertahan entah untuk kegiatan klub atau berduel satu sama lain.

"Itu masih lama! Jangan diingatkan dulu!" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, "iya, berhenti mengerucut seperti itu kalau tidak ingin kutarik ke atap."

"Kenapa di atap?"

"Tentu agar bisa kucium."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "masih di sekolah Channie."

Chanyeol melepas rengkuhannya dan berhenti ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu kelas Baekhyun, "berarti boleh jika tidak disini?"

Baekhyun bergetar menangkap tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu gelap kepadanya.

Satu anggukan dari Baekhyun kemudian membawa Chanyeol ke apartemen milik anak itu, bahkan belum sempat Baekhyun melepas kaus kakinya, Chanyeol sudah menyerang dengan begitu cepat.

Baekhyun memekik saat tubuhnya diangkat dan terjepit diantara dinding dan tubuh tegap sang ketua geng, begitu mendebarkan bagi anak itu ketika bibir Chanyeol tak lepas-lepas dari mulut dan lidahnya.

"Chanyeollie! Ah! Ah!" tidak bisa, Baekhyun tak bisa menahan desah kala bibir kekasihnya mencumbu lehernya.

 _Oh sejak kapan dasi dan blazer sekolahnya terlepas begini?_

Luar biasa sekali, pikir Baekhyun saat itu. Chanyeol bahkan melepas semua itu tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun yang masih ada di gendongannya menuju sofa, si rambut merah api duduk dan membiarkan si kecil berada di pangkuannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku bahkan ingin melakukan ini tepat saat aku menatapimu dari halaman tadi." Chanyeol mengecupi rahang Baekhyun dengan penuh penghayatan, "bagaimana bisa bajingan itu mengatakan aku menyembunyikan _uke_ lain sementara aku punya kau?"

Baekhyun diam mendengarkan, jemari lentiknya sesekali mengacak surai merah seme-nya, menahan geli dan aneh ketika bibir Chanyeol beralih melumat telinganya.

Chanyeol melepas satu-persatu kancing seragam Baekhyun, "aku bahkan mati-matian menghalau para bedebah yang berusaha mencurimu dariku, aku juga menghajar siapapun yang dengan berani membicarakan betapa indah dan mulusnya tubuhmu." tangan sang ketua menyibak seragam hingga bahu mulus kekasih mungilnya terpampang dan menciumnya dengan hasrat yang telah lama menumpuk di ubun-ubun, "Cuma aku yang bisa menikmatimu seperti ini hyun. Hanya aku satu-satunya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya Channie." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah yang merona parah.

"Kau tak ingin menyentuhku?" tanya sang ketua saat melihat si kecil diam dengan wajah memerah hingga telinga. Chanyeol kagum bagaimana dualisme kepribadian di dalam diri Baekhyun benar-benar berperan di waktu yang tepat.

Baekhyun akan terlihat begitu tegar dan tajam ketika harus terlibat baku hantam bersamanya, namun akan jadi sangat menggemaskan saat sedang berdua dengannya seperti ini.

Tanpa kata Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, mengusapnya lembut, "Aku juga tidak akan lelah mengintimidasi siapapun yang mencoba menggoda Channie. Terutama jika itu perempuan. Aku tidak memukul mereka, tapi akan kusiram muka mereka dengan air cuka."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jika mereka _uke_ , maka aku tidak akan ragu memberi mereka pukulan paling keras yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidup." Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menguasaimu untuk diriku sendiri hyun. Kau benci itu?"

"Aku tidak benci, malah sangat menyukai. Channie itu _seme_ yang bisa membuatku begitu tunduk dan jatuh cinta, jadi kalau yang menguasaiku adalah Channie, itu tidak apa-apa!"

Oh sial, baekhyun sungguh membuat gairah Chanyeol tersulut setiap harinya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menahan untuk tidak memperkosamu selama ini hyun? Kau tahu aku memiliki kesabaran yang tipis."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun perlahan naik ke telinga Chanyeol, mengelusnya pelan.

"Aku suka telingamu. Ini besar!" Baekhyun terkikik lucu.

"Tidak sebesar milikku yang sedang kau duduki, sayang." Chanyeol berucap dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikannya dari tadi, namun tetap sulit karena pusat gairah Chanyeol terasa begitu keras di bawahnya.

Anak itu melepas blazer dan membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Chanyeol, "Channie tidak pakai dasi lagi? Padahal akan lebih tampan lagi kalau Channie mau pakai."

"Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk memakai blazer, tapi tidak untuk dasi. Karena jika tiba-tiba ada pertarungan, musuhku akan mudah mencekik leherku."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu melepas kemeja seragam milik sang ketua geng, "Aku ingin diet dan punya otot seperti Chanyeollie." Anak itu dengan polos menyentuh perut atletis milik sang kekasih.

"Aku lebih menyukai kau yang berisi seperti ini hyun, jangan coba-coba berdiet!" Ujar Chanyeol memperingati, disertai kecupan di ujung hidung bangir Baekhyun.

"Iya iya Channie." Jari telunjuk Baekhyun menekan-nekan lembut abs milik sang ketua geng.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau mandi dengan air hangat atau--"

"Sentuh lebih ke bawah hyun." potong Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan menggeleng, "aku bisa pingsan nanti."

"Cobalah." Chanyeol menuntun jemari si kecil untuk turun ke bawah, ke arah miliknya yang menegang. "disini terasa sakit, bantu aku kali ini hyun."

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar begitu keras ketika tangannya diarahkan ke pusat gairah Chanyeol di bawah sana. Anak itu bahkan tak sanggup melihat ke bawah dan terus menatapi mata Chanyeol.

"Tenangkan dirimu hyunnie. Ini aku, Chanyeollie-mu. Hmm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Astaga, C-Channie keras sekali."

Chanyeol menggeram berat kala tangan Baekhyun mengelus miliknya dari luar celana, "sialan tanganmu hyun!"

"Kenapa Channie—mpp!" Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Kau sengaja kan? Kau sengaja menggodaku?"

"Tidak Channie, tidak! Aku Cuma membantu agar kau tidak sakit lagi."

Baekhyun menggenggam benda lunak milik Chanyeol itu, meremasnya perlahan. Membuat Chanyeol mendongak sembari menggeram nikmat.

"Berlututlah sekarang dan akan kutunjukkan caranya, Baekhyunnie."

 _Oh, Chanyeol memang bukan tipe penyabar dalam hal semacam ini._

Alis Baekhyun berkerut, "itu bisa menyembuhkanmu?"

"Ya, kau mau bantu Aku kan?" ucapnya memprovokasi.

Seringai Chanyeol terbit ketika anak itu mengangguk dan berlutut di depan Chanyeol yang sudah membuka ikat pinggang dan celananya.

"Mendekatlah."

E) (O

 ** _The next day, in a Suburban field, 16.45_**

Lagi-lagi di tempat ini.

Kali ini Chanyeol kembali berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun, ketua geng sekolah Chul-Moo.

Tanpa pasukan dari kedua belah pihak.

"Kali ini apa lagi? Kau sudah membawa pergi _uke_ -mu kemarin kan." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada tak bersahabat karena pria berambut pirang ini mendadak menemuinya kala Ia akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

"Ya, dan dia sekarang berdiri disana."

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Luhan berdiri di pojok lapangan bersama Baekhyun.

Oh, sungguh menggemaskan ketika dua orang laki-laki imut berdiri berdampingan dengan balutan seragam sekolah.

"Lalu apa lagi masalahnya?" Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke Sehun.

"Aku menantangmu untuk melawanku dan akan menjadi sekutumu kalau kau menang." Sehun merenggangkan otot lehernya. "Aku tidak ingin orang yang kuikuti ternyata lemah."

Chanyeol menyeringai, _"Call"_

Sementara itu Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya menghela nafas ketika dua orang pria rambut merah dan pirang di tengah sana mulai saling pukul.

"Kenapa para _seme_ suka sekali terlibat adu pukul? Apa mereka tak lelah?" Luhan bergumam.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "mereka bertarung karena sebuah alasan han, sangat sulit untuk dicegah."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kalau dua _seme_ kita di tengah sana itu bertarung karena ingin memulai sebuah pertemanan."

"Wah jadi setelah seharian berdiskusi akhirnya kau pacaran dengan Oh Sehun? Genaplah sudah kita bertiga memiliki _seme_ ketua gangster sekolah."

"Aku sudah menunggu Shixun begitu lama Baek, aku bahagia karena Ia juga mencariku selama ini." Si rambut karamel tak dapat menyembunyikan binar bahagia ketika menatap Oh Sehun.

"Syukurlah han, penantianmu tak sia-sia."Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya dan mengangguk senang sebelum tiba-tiba Si rambut karamel menyadari sesuatu.

"Suaramu serak? Sepertinya kemarin baik-baik saja, apa kau minum es sembarangan lagi?"

"T-tidak."

Mata Luhan memicing penuh curiga, "Benar?"

"Iya han. Aku tidak minum es!"

Sejujurnya rahangnya juga terasa tidak nyaman saat ini.

Chanyeol benar-benar mengajarinya _sesuatu_ yang _erotis_ kemarin dengan mulutnya.

Ketika mengingat itu wajahnya merona parah.

Kemudian Ia tersadar kala Luhan mengajaknya berjalan ke tengah lapangan saat kedua pria yang bertarung telah sama-sama tumbang dan menyatukan kepalan tangan tanda koalisi.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ikut berjalan ke tengah lapangan untuk membawa pulang kekasih yang lelah dan babak belur setelah bertarung.

 **To Be Continued**

Heheheheheheheheh apa kabar?

monmaap kalau ada typo.

monmaap juga update nya ngaret.

Btw, stationnya si bapak negara pakek kuning-kuning cerah syalalalala gitu yekan. Jadi ngebayangin seandainya dia tawuran pake baju kuning-kuning...

Apakah lagunya adalah sambungan dari Take you home nya Baekhyun? entahlah~

btw kutunggu pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini di kotak review yaaa.

 ** _With Love, Chika._**


	9. Sebuah Lingkaran dan Kegelisahan Baekki

**_Excelar Underground Night Club, Seoul, 22.10 KST_**

"Jadi benar kalau distrik sebelas sampai batas stasiun bawah tanah itu telah di klaim oleh _Chronos_ ?" Chanyeol berucap setelah meloloskan seteguk _wine_ ke tenggorokannya.

"Empat bulan yang lalu geng itu merebutnya dari _Blue Racoon_ , sampai sekarang belum ada geng yang mampu merebut wilayah itu lagi." ucap Sehun sembari memutar-mutar ponsel pintarnya, menunggu balasan chat dari Luhan.

"Koalisi kita-lah yang saat ini paling berpotensi untuk merebut wilayah itu lagi, apa kau berminat dengan tempat itu?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, mempertimbangkan potensi bisnis gelap yang bisa dikembangkan di tempat itu, "Kapan kita akan menyerang?"

Jongin menyeringai, "Aku suka kebrutalanmu ketua Park."

"Aku siap kapan saja." Sehun menyahut.

"Minggu depan." titahnya final, sang ketua geng Hwa Dokgo telah memutuskan.

Tepat setelah dua ketua geng lainnya menunjukkan persetujuan, panggung di tengah-tengah _hall_ Bar terbuka. Cahaya merah temaram terpancar di setiap sudut ruangan itu, para pria berteriak dan berdiri berdesakan di tengah lantai dansa.

Oh, ada tiang di tengah sana, panggung _stripper_ rupanya.

"Aku tidak tahu hari ini ada panggung _striptease_." gerutu Jongin sambil menyesap martini.

"Bukannya kau suka _stripper_?" tanya Chanyeol, matanya dialihkan ke gelas wine nya yang tinggal setengah.

Jongin menyeringai, "ya, dulu sebelum aku memiliki Kyungsoo."

"Aku lebih memilih jika Luhan yang menari di atas panggung itu. Akan kuusir semua orang dari sini hingga hanya aku yang bisa menikmatinya."

"Jadi kau resmi menjadi _seme_ Luhan Wu sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, rusa kecil itu memang keras kepala, tapi Dia milikku dari dulu hingga sekarang." Sehun menyeringai kala Ia berbicara sembari membayangkan sosok Luhan di kepalanya.

"Siapa Luhan Wu?" tanya Jongin sambil memutar-mutar gelas _martini_ -nya.

"Dia teman dekat Baekhyun, juga Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menjawab.

"Mereka berteman dekat? Oh, lingkaran macam apa ini?" Jongin menatap tak percaya pada dua ketua geng lainnya sebelum akhirnya menampilkan seringai, "Aku mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menculik mereka bertiga ke atas kapal pesiar saat liburan nanti, kemudian kita nikmati mereka—"

"Jongin kau—"

"Aku setuju dengan ide mu ketua Kim. Senang bisa berkoalisi dengan Dong-hyul." Sehun menyatukan kepalan tangannya dengan Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, bagiku tubuh Kyungsoo bahkan lebih Indah daripada penari telanjang didepan sana. Kalian pasti mengira aku sudah gila, tapi lekukan tubuh _uke_ milikmu sendiri itu berbeda." Jongin berucap.

"Kau tidak gila, akupun melihat Luhan seperti itu juga." Sehun menggigit bibir kala mengingat pertemuannya dengan Luhan kemarin, "jika Dia sudah menjadi milikmu, maka menyentuhnya sedikit saja akan menimbulkan efek yang luar biasa."

"Aku belum menikmati Baekhyun hingga bagian terdalamnya, tapi Aku setuju denganmu soal lekukan tubuh."

"Tunggu, kau belum pernah meniduri Byun Baekhyun ketua Park?" kedua alis Sehun terangkat saat mengatakannya.

"Dia masih tidak tega menyaksikan _uke_ nya berteriak kesakitan, padahal itu normal dialami oleh semua jenis _bottom_ di dunia ini saat pertama kali bercinta."

"Diam." Chanyeol mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin.

"Ini sungguh tidak terduga , Byun Baekhyun itu _uke_ yang sangat menarik, pertahanan dirimu benar-benar luar biasa. Aku mengira kalian bahkan sudah menghabiskan separuh hotel di Korea Selatan untuk bercinta." ucap Sehun.

Jongin tertawa, "dari luar mereka berdua ini memang terlihat seperti pasangan _powerfull_ dan _panas_ , kau tahu kemampuan Byun Baekhyun juga tak bisa diremehkan soal bertarung. Tapi ketika sampai pada kata _panas_ , itu salah. Park Chanyeol belum pernah membobol Byun Baekhyun."

"Bercinta itu butuh kesiapan Jongin, Baekhyun itu bukan boneka yang bisa kuperlakukan sesuka hati. Jika dia belum siap, maka itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ada ketua geng sepertimu. Aku sendiri sudah menodai Luhan ketika kami berpisah di hari kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama, bahkan aku memaksanya saat itu. Kau tahu, _dominan_ itu sulit menahan hasrat pada pasangannya." Ujar Sehun.

"Aku sudah banyak bertemu dengan orang yang berbeda-beda dalam pertarungan, juga dalam petualangan malamku mencari kepuasan. Terlalu mudah mendapat jalang atau _bottom_ yang bersedia membuka kakinya untuk ku nikmati, tetapi Kyungsoo berbeda. Dia sulit, sangat sulit membuatnya membuka kaki untukku bahkan saat aku sudah berhasil memojokkannya saat pertemuan kedua kami."

Dua ketua yang lain menyimak cerita Jongin dengan seksama, oh perbincangan tentang _uke_ memang menarik bagi para _seme_ muda kelebihan hormon ini.

"Kau bahkan sudah memintanya ketika pertemuan ke dua? Luar biasa." Chanyeol berucap dengan wajah datar.

"Dia manis kau tahu, itu yang membuatku menghimpitnya di mobilku! Aku hampir saja membuat skandal mobil bergoyang kalau saja Ia tak menendangku saat itu juga. Itu sakit, tetapi setelah itu aku malah ketagihan mendekatinya." Jongin menyeringai seram ketika melanjutkan, "Akhirnya setelah aku menyatakan Cinta, dia menerimaku dan mengizinkanku untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Berada di antara pahanya dan menghujamnya hingga dini hari, itu sungguh nikmat dan _berbeda_ karena Kyungsoo sudah menjadi kekasihku."

Sehun menghela nafas berat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa hitam lounge VIP itu, "membicarakan para _uke_ itu benar-benar ide yang buruk, pikiran kotorku tak mau berhenti membayangkan Luhan."

Jongin tertawa.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, sama seperti pusat gairahnya saat ini. Sungguh sialan di saat seperti ini Ia malah membayangkan Baekhyun memakai kemeja putih miliknya, terlihat menggemaskan kala tubuh kecilnya tenggelam di dalamnya. Sentuhan tangan kecilnya bahkan terasa menyentuh dadanya sekarang.

"Ini gila, aku bahkan sudah _ereksi_ hanya karena membicarakan Kyungsoo." Jongin terkekeh geli, "bagaimana bisa mereka bertiga membuat kita jadi seperti ini?"

"Entahlah, tapi jika seandainya aku seorang pujangga, maka akan ku sebut ini semua karena Cinta." Sehun masih menatap langit-langit _lounge_ itu, pikirannya masih tak lepas dari _uke_ cantik yang baru saja Ia temukan setelah pencarian yang tidak sebentar.

"Aku ini pria bajingan, jadi aku tidak akan menyebut ini karena Cinta." Chanyeol menyeringai sembari bangkit dari sofa, meraih _long coat_ yang tergantung rapi di sudut _lounge_ dengan ponsel yang terus berkedip sejak tadi, "Ini takdir."

Jongin tersenyum tipis sedangkan Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Takdir, huh?"

E) (O

"Jadi kapan Chanyeollie akan muncul Yuta- _ssi_ ? Aku tadi hanya meneleponmu karena ingin tahu dimana Chanyeollie, teleponku tidak diangkat olehnya! Tapi kenapa kau malah menjemputku dan membawaku ke _club_? Apa Chanyeollie ada disini? Sedang apa dia disini? Bersama siapa?" Baekhyun meruntut Yuta dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Yuta melirik Baekhyun sambil berpikir, bagaimana mungkin Park Chanyeol yang notabene seorang ketua gangster sekolah sekaligus penerus klan mafia keturunan _yakuza_ bisa memiliki kekasih seberisik Byun Baekhyun? Tidakkah seharusnya sang ketua memiliki banyak kekasih wanita atau setidaknya _uke_ yang lebih tenang tingkahnya?

Oh, anggota geng Hwa Dokgo yang merangkap menjadi teman sekelas Baekhyun ini rasanya ingin menyekap mulut anak itu dengan segumpal kain, tapi sayangnya Ia masih ingin hidup dengan damai di dunia yang fana ini, jadi Ia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan segumpal kain.

 _Park Chanyeol akan luar biasa murka jika lelaki kecil ini sampai tersentuh orang lain apalagi ada yang berani menyumpalkan kain ke mulut kecilnya_.

"Ketua bilang Ia dalam perjalanan menuju ke basement, sebentar lagi Baekhyun- _ssi_." Yuta sebisa mungkin tidak menaikkan suaranya dan mengucap syukur kala melihat sang ketua keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ke mobil.

"Oke, ketua sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu, jangan berbuat kekacauan!" setelah mengucapkan itu Yuta membuka pintu mobil dan memberi salam pada Chanyeol yang sudah sampai di depan mobil hitam itu.

"Memangnya aku pernah berbuat kekacauan?" gerutu Baekhyun sebelum Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati _seme_ -nya telah duduk di balik kemudi. Oh, lihatlah betapa cepatnya bibir yang tadinya penuh gerutuan itu membentuk seulas senyum manis.

"Ada apa hyun? Kau tidak bisa tidur, hmm? Kenapa mencariku?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini karena sudah terlalu sering, tapi kau tampan sekali Chanyeollie!" satu kecupan dari Chanyeol mendarat di bibir Baekhyun setelah Ia mengatakan itu.

"Terimakasih sayang, tapi ada apa sampai Yuta membawamu kesini? Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menggenggam tangan pacar kecilnya.

"Aku Cuma bertanya pada Yuta- _ssi_ tentang keberadaanmu, aku cemas, kau tidak mengangkat teleponku. K-kupikir kau sedang terlibat tawuran lagi." Ucap Baekhyun, "Tapi Dia malah menjemputku dan mengantarkanku kesini."

"Maaf ya, tadi ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengan Jongin dan Sehun jadi ponsel ku dalam mode diam. Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat dengan mata yang terus menatap ke arah sang ketua.

"Sebenarnya ada yang mengawasi apartemenku lima hari terakhir ini."

Chanyeol terkejut, "maksudmu ada pengintai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "kupikir itu cuma orang biasa, tapi aku melihatnya terus menerus selama lima hari ini. Aku meneleponmu karena kupikir orang aneh itu mungkin mengirim komplotannya untuk mengawasimu juga atau bahkan menyerangmu, karena itulah aku cemas saat kau tidak mengangkat telepon."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku lebih awal hyun? Aku bisa menginap di apartemenmu untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Sudah kubilang aku mengira Dia hanya orang aneh yang kebetulan mondar-mandir di lingkungan apartemen, tapi setelah Dia menembak jendelaku tadi aku berasumsi Dia mungkin salah satu musuhmu." Nada bicara anak itu masih tenang.

Mata Chanyeol berkilat berbahaya kala mendengar ada yang berani menembakkan pelurunya ke jendela apartemen Baekhyun.

"Kau pulang ke apartemenku, menginaplah beberapa hari sampai aku menemukan pelakunya."

"Tapi buku-buku pelajaranku—"

"Biar pengawalku yang nanti mengambilkannya."

"Chanyeollie, orang itu bersenjata, kurasa bukan dari geng sekolah. Mungkin itu gangster besar, karena setelah menembak orang itu lari dan dijemput sebuah mobil besar. Aku lihat dari jendelaku Chanyeollie."

"Hmm, jangan pikirkan itu hyun. Biar aku yang mengatasinya, sekarang cobalah untuk tidur. Kita ke tempatku sekarang." ucap sang ketua sambil memasang _seatbelt_ untuk Baekhyun dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala jok mobil itu, perasaanya masih tak nyaman. Ia bahkan merasa jika gertakan ini adalah awal dari sebuah hal buruk, karena mana mungkin ada orang iseng yang mengawasi apartemennya kemudian di hari ke lima Ia menembakkan timah panas ke jendelanya?

Anak itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol-nya yang masih fokus menyetir, terlihat jika pria berambut merah api itu murka setelah mendengar ada yang mencoba mencelakai kesayangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum, lantas beranjak dan mengecup lengan kekar milik sang ketua dan menggenggam tangan seme-nya.

"Tenang Chanyeollie, kau bisa menabrak kalau menyetir seperti ini. Aku sudah pernah mengalami kejadian serupa, jadi aku baik-baik saja!" Baekhyun mengulas senyum manis.

"Bajingan itu menembak jendelamu hyun, bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Orang itu mungkin akan melakukan hal yang lebih brutal untuk mencelakaimu!"

"Sejujurnya aku gelisah juga, tapi kau masih ada disisiku, tidak seharusnya aku ketakutan ketika sudah memiliki _seme_ kuat yang selalu melindungiku kan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "bagaimana kau selalu bisa membuatku luluh seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan ketika Chanyeol menghentikan mobil karena ada lampu merah , Baekhyun melepas seatbelt kemudian mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Kurasa ini takdir, Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan membalas ciumannya di bibir.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :**

Aku tahu ini terlambat. Sangat sangat terlambat.

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan ini ya yeorobun.

heheheheheheheheheheheh

semoga kalian semua selalu sehat dan bahagia.

semoga cerita pak ketua sama pacar kecilnya ini ga ngebosenin ya wkwk

Kutunggu review dan saran di kotaknya yaa.

 ** _With Love, Chika._**


	10. Perpisahan Kecil dan Penyerahan Diri 1

**_At the unknown road, Hongdae, 17.50 KST_**

Baekhyun sungguh tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Demi semesta alam, Ia hanya keluar sebentar dari apartemen Chanyeol untuk membeli ramen instan di mini market yang tepat bersebelahan dengan gedung , namun apa yang didapatnya?

Ya, luka lebam di sudut bibir serta terjebak di sebuah mobil Jeep hitam keluaran _Merchedes Benz_ seri terbaru yang hampir mirip seperti milik Chanyeol yang terparkir di _basement_ rumah induk— _Ia melihatnya ketika berkunjung minggu kemarin_ —oh dan bau apa ini? Baekhyun mengernyit jijik ketika mencium bau pengharum mobil yang lebih mirip bau minyak urang-aring atau sejenis itu.

 _Ewh_ , selera penculiknya kali ini benar-benar buruk.

Mengabaikan bau mobil yang terasa menusuk hidung, Baekhyun melirik ke kanan dengan tajam, ke arah satu laki-laki tinggi yang tadi berhasil mengalahkannya dalam sebuah adu jotos kecil di gang sempit yang memisahkan mini market dengan gedung apartemen sang ketua geng.

Oh, bicara soal pacar gangsternya yang tampaknya belum menunjukkan batang hidung, pria berambut merah yang begitu disayangi Baekhyun hingga ubun-ubun itu rupanya tengah terlibat dalam pertempuran memperebutkan wilayah distrik sebelas yang habis di diskusikannya dengan dua ketua geng lainnya di _Excelar_ tempo hari.

Baekhyun pernah beberapa kali terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, Ia juga tahu kalau komplotan penculiknya kali ini adalah orang yang sudah menembakkan peluru ke kaca jendela apartemennya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun kesal bukan karena Chanyeol yang terlambat datang kali ini tapi karena Ia kalah adu pukul dengan satu orang anggota komplotan.

Pada kenyataannya Baekhyun sudah lolos setelah menghajar sekelompok pria botak berbadan besar, bos geng mereka salah besar ketika menganggap bahwa enam orang berbadan besar akan dengan mudah membawa seorang anak SMA tahun kedua bertubuh mungil yang jemarinya bahkan mampu mengalahkan lentiknya jari selebriti sekelas Yoona Im atau Song Hye Kyo.

 _Bos geng dari pria-pria botak kekar itu terlalu meremehkan Byun Baekhyun._

Enam orang tumbang di bawah kaki Baekhyun sore itu, nafas anak itu terengah sambil memungut kantong belanjaan yang berisi ramen instan, beberapa jelly rasa _strawberry_ , dan _marsmellow_ yang sekiranya bisa menemaninya belajar materi esok hari sambil menunggu si rambut merah penguasa hatinya pulang.

Benar-benar sialan saat dari samping laki-laki ini datang dan mengacaukan kemenangannya, hatinya sakit ketika melihat isi kantong belanjaannya berhamburan di jalanan setelah Ia ditendang dengan begitu keras dari arah kanan. Baekhyun tersungkur namun tak lama Ia bangkit lagi dengan mata nanar menatap makanannya berserakan di jalan.

Matanya menajam saat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah si berengsek yang sudah berani membuatnya gagal menikmati kudapan favoritnya.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Chanyeollie, tapi sebelum itu, aku akan merontokkan gigimu terlebih dahulu agar seumur hidup kau tak akan mampu mengunyah, meski itu cuma seonggok _marsmellow_ empuk! Keparat!" Ia berteriak kemudian memberikan bogemnya hingga si musuh terpental ke arah gang sempit.

Benar, Baekhyun tidak ingkar janji. Anak itu betulan merontokkan beberapa gigi pria tadi, namun Ia juga mendapat balasan pukulan dan tendangan yang melukai beberapa bagian tubuh dan wajahnya.

Hingga bala bantuan yang sayangnya berasal dari musuh datang menangkap Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bertenaga lagi untuk melawan, namun sampai detik dimana anak itu di dorong kasar ke dalam mobil _Jeep_ , mata tajamnya tak lepas menatap penuh ancaman pada pria yang telah Ia rontokkan giginya.

Baekhyun tersadar dari ingatannya beberapa saat yang lalu ketika mobil itu berhenti di sebuah lampu merah.

"Sekali penyusup ya tetap saja penyusup, sekali pecundang ya tetap saja pecundang." Baekhyun berucap sadis sembari memainkan borgol yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, "Katanya sudah menjadi teman Jongdae- _ssi_ , bilang kalau cuma Hwa Dokgo pemberhentian terakhir setelah dicampakkan oleh ketua geng sekolahmu yang kemarin bersekutu dengan mafia itu. Sekarang malah membantu kelompok gangster lain untuk menculikku? Sungguh plin plan sekali ya, Chunji- _sunbae_ ?" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah datar.

Membuat pria itu— _oh ternyata itu Chunji Lee, mantan anggota Niel dari In-Su_ —merasa ditampar secara imajiner karena ucapan pedas Baekhyun yang diucapkan anak itu dengan nada santai.

"Tidak ingat saat Chanyeollie sudah menolongmu untuk menemukan sekolah baru dan kehidupan normal untukmu setelah geng mu kalah dalam pertempuran besar itu? Dasar tidak tahu diri, masih beruntung cuma gigi mu yang kurontokkan, tunggu hingga Chanyeollie datang dan akan kuminta Dia untuk menenggelamkanmu di teluk Tokyo." Kata-kata Baekhyun meluncur seiring dengan suara gemerincing borgol yang dimainkan anak itu.

Lee Chunji tersentak, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela mobil di sampingnya, tak mau sedikitpun melihat laki-laki kecil yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau sudah tertangkap dan bos geng ku yang baru sudah memastikan kalau Park Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menemukanmu." Lee Chunji berujar tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun sama sekali, "akan lebih baik jika kau diam saja dan menurutlah."

Baekhyun mendengus geli, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum separuh yang tampak begitu sarkas.

"Baiklah, tunggu hingga kau turun dari mobil ini dan aku akan menginjak punggungmu, Chunji- _sunbae_."

Chunji Lee menelan ludah berat, laki-laki di sampingnya ini memang mungil tapi ancamannya tidak ingkar dan pukulannya bukan cuma bualan.

Beberapa rencana pelarian mendadak muncul di kepala mantan anggota In-Su itu.

Kemudian mobil itu akhirnya tiba di sebuah _mansion_ besar dengan interior klasik yang menawan dan gelap. Halamannya luas, ditumbuhi pohon dan semak yang terpangkas rapi, di sebelah kiri ada pondasi beratap, berhias sulur-sulur tanaman rambat yang menaungi jejeran mobil-mobil mentereng yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada basement rumah induk keluarga Park. Oh, hanya saja koleksi mobilnya tidak sebanyak milik keluarga Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya ke kanan, disana terlihat sebuah bangunan tinggi yang mirip dengan salah satu bagian kastil di dalam kisah Rapunzel.

Ya, Baekhyun ingat sekarang, itu adalah bagian kastil tempat dimana Rapunzel dikurung oleh sang ibu palsu yang ternyata adalah seorang penyihir jahat.

 _Apa dia harus mengulurkan rambut ke bawah supaya Chanyeol bisa memanjat dan menyelamatkannya?_

Baekhyun menggeleng ngeri saat tersadar dari lamunan gilanya tentang Rapunzel.

Dan, _What the hell,_ sejak kapan Ia jadi punya rambut super panjang?

Mobil berhenti dan detik ketika Chunji Lee membuka pintu _Jeep_ adalah detik dimana Ia tersungkur ke tanah dan Baekhyun berdiri di atasnya dengan raut santai, seolah Ia sedang menginjak rumput di lapangan sekolah.

Satu hentakan kaki dengan suara raungan kesakitan Chunji Lee,

"Ini untuk perbuatan penculikan sialanmu!"

Dua hentakan lagi dan satu tendangan di pinggang Chunji Lee sebelum Baekhyun diseret oleh beberapa pengawal.

"Dan itu karena kau sudah menghamburkan jelly _strawberry_ ku, dasar sialan!"

E) (O

Baekhyun sudah kembali tenang.

Sungguh, perubahan sikapnya yang begitu drastis ini membuat anak buah penculiknya kali ini merinding.

Saat di halaman tadi anak ini begitu bar-bar saat menginjak punggung dan menendang pinggang Chunji Lee hingga terdengar suara derak tulang yang retak dari laki-laki pengkhianat itu kemudian berteriak murka dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Namun saat ini Baekhyun cuma diam dengan mata lurus ke depan, enggan melirik sekelilingnya. Air muka begitu datar, tak memperlihatkan emosi apapun hingga sulit untuk menerka apa yang kini dipikirkan anak itu.

Sampai rombongan berjas abu pudar yang membawa Baekhyun itu melewati tangga batu melingkar yang membuat imajinasi Baekhyun tentang kastil Rapunzel itu terasa nyata sekarang.

Diam-diam Baekhyun melirik sekelilingnya, ada lampu-lampu berwarna kuning redup berjejer di sepanjang dinding tangga itu, dilingkup oleh sebuah tempat lampu dari besi berbentuk segitiga, dindingnya terbuat dari batu bata yang tampak kusam, dan bau tempat ini lagi-lagi memperkuat cap buruk yang Baekhyun sematkan karena bukan hanya aroma minyak urang-aring, campuran minyak urut kini turut serta membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah.

 _Sekali lagi, penculiknya kali ini sungguh memiliki selera yang buruk._

Sebuah pintu ganda dari kayu terlihat di ujung tangga, semakin dekat Baekhyun pada ujung tangga, semakin terlihat pula betapa kusam pintu besar itu juga engsel pintu yang berkarat.

Apakah ini akan jadi kisah Rapunzel versi psikopat?—lagi-lagi Baekhyun bicara pada diri sendiri.

Suara berderit pintu ganda membuat Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka, kemudian ketika Ia didorong kasar ke dalam ruangan, mendadak Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tendangan keras pada salah satu pengawal hingga tersungkur kemudian menendang satu yang lain hingga jatuh terguling di anak tangga.

Beberapa anak buah yang lain masih terkejut dengan pemandangan tadi, hingga tak bergerak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Lagipula, siapa yang akan percaya jika anak kecil berambut hitam lembut dengan mata bulan sabit menggemaskan ini sudah menendang dua anak buah profesional yang bekerja untuk organisasi mafia?

"Urusan kalian untuk membawaku kesini sudah selesai kan? Kenapa tidak pergi? Sungguh muak melihat tampang bodoh kalian di depan pintu." Baekhyun berucap dengan sorot benci yang kentara.

Satu anak buah berambut hijau pucat maju ke depan dengan geram, bermaksud untuk memukul Baekhyun setelah kata-kata sarkas keluar dari bibir anak itu.

"Hentikan! Bos Rei menginginkan Dia dalam keadaan tanpa cela!" salah satu anak buah lain berseru dari barisan, memperingatkan temannya.

Orang itu berhenti, tatapannya tajam menusuk ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah tentu dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam oleh lelaki kecil itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi dan aku akan menghajarmu bocah!" pria rambut hijau pucat itu berkata sambil berjalan mundur, kembali ke barisan pria-pria berjas abu pudar yang aneh.

Sebelum pintu tertutup Baekhyun memberi senyum mengejek, "aku yang akan duluan mencabuti rambut hijau jelekmu itu hingga botak, dasar pecundang." Ucapnya santai.

Pria itu kembali murka dan akan kembali memasuki ruangan jika bukan karena teman setimnya menarik mundur si rambut hijau pucat hingga pintu besar itu berderit keras dan terkunci rapat.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar, "hah sialan! Ya ampun sudah berapa kali aku mengumpat hari ini?" Ia memandang benci pada borgol yang mengikat kedua tangannya.

"Ini semua gara-gara Lee Chunji! Seandainya aku bisa mengalahkannya dan lari ! Sial!" Baekhyun menendangi seperangkat kursi dan meja yang ada di ruangan itu hingga terlempar kesana-kemari, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya yang berat karena amarah, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Kata Chanyeollie, jika tidak ada ketenangan maka tidak akan ada kemenangan." anak itu berulang kali menarik dan menghembuskan nafas hingga amarahnya turun.

Baekhyun mengamati sekeliling ruangan, selain kursi-meja yang sudah Ia porak porandakan tadi, ada sebuah tempat tidur dengan seprai abu-abu pudar, _ugh_ Baekhyun jadi teringat dengan warna jas yang dikenakan anak buah organisasi ini.

Sungguh selera yang buruk, jangan-jangan kain seprai dan kain jas yang dipakai para anak buah sialan tadi sama?—Baekhyun mengernyit sebal dengan mata yang menjelajah ke sekeliling ruangan, mencoba mencari hal konyol apa lagi yang bos organisasi ini terapkan.

Ada satu jendela berukuran cukup besar, namun ada teralis besi yang menutupi dan sepertinya Baekhyun harus melupakan harapannya untuk kabur lewat jendela. Oh, lagipula ini di atas menara ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun masih waras untuk tidak melompat dari jendela seperti yang biasa dilakukannya ketika di sekolah.

Gedung kelas dua tidak setinggi ini, _by the way._

Mata Baekhyun beralih pada sebuah lemari kayu kecil dengan vas keramik putih diatasnya, berisi serangkaian bunga mawar yang sepertinya baru di taruh disana, dilihat dari kelopak-kelopaknya yang masih segar dan berair.

Anak itu berjalan dan mencoba membuka lemari kecil itu, agak sulit karena borgol besinya, namun dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya terbuka.

Kosong.

 _Sialan_.

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, tidak ada apapun di ruangan itu yang bisa digunakannya untuk membobol pintu ganda besar berkarat itu.

"Aduh bagaimana ini Chanyeollie, aku merindukanmu." Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan begitu lucu, namun otaknya tak berhenti berpikir untuk menyusun rencana melarikan diri.

E) (O

Chanyeol berdiri angkuh dengan nafas terengah di tengah tumpukan manusia sekarat setelah pertempuran antar geng.

 _Huh_ , ini bukan lagi tawuran pelajar, ini perang antar geng mafia.

Jongin Kim dan Sehun Oh berada di titik lokasi yang berbeda dari Chanyeol, dua ketua lain ada di sudut Utara dan Selatan dari distrik sebelas yang kini masih terasa mencekam meski pertempuran telah berakhir.

Chanyeol membuka kain penutup di wajahnya, memandang datar pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

 _Distrik sebelas telah menjadi miliknya._

"Katakan pada Jongin dan Sehun aku pergi duluan, anak buahku yang akan mengurus sisanya." Chanyeol berucap pada Johnny yang di balas anggukan oleh pria itu.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu ketua Park." Ujar Johnny, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkah untuk menepuk bahunya.

"Kau juga John, tapi ini masih belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan masalah organisasi yang sebenarnya."

"Pulang dan beristirahatlah, katakan itu juga pada Jongdae." Chanyeol berucap dengan seringai tipis.

Johnny kembali mengangguk, mengiringi kepergian Chanyeol dengan motor sportnya pulang ke apartemen. Entah kenapa Ia seperti mencium aroma _strawberry_ begitu tajam di hidungnya, sungguh melankolis jika Ia berkata bahwa ini karena dirinya merindukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Ia akan mencium bibir anak itu saat sampai di apartemen nanti.

Namun ketika pria berambut merah api itu mendapati Yuta tengah berdiri di depan apartemennya dengan wajah babak belur yang keruh dan terlihat tengah mencoba menelepon seseorang, Chanyeol tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi, aku di Selatan bersama ketua Dong-Hyul saat mendapat kabar bahwa Baekhyun sepertinya sudah diculik." Yuta terengah saat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya, "maafkan aku ketua."

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" suara serak si rambut merah api terdengar begitu merajam pendengaran.

"Jejak Baekhyun- _ssi_ yang kutemukan cuma ini." Yuta menyerahkan kemasan merah muda berisi _marsmellow_ , "pegawai mini market di samping apartemen itu bilang Ia melihat ada pertarungan tidak seimbang di samping mini market, tapi Ia tak berani melerai karena pria-pria yang terlibat berbadan besar dengan jas abu-abu pudar. Sudah dikonfirmasi bahwa yang bertarung melawan pria-pria besar itu Baekhyun- _ssi_."

"Jas abu-abu pudar..." gumam Chanyeol.

"Dan _Merchedes Benz_ hitam keluaran baru yang membawa Baekhyun- _ssi_ , saat ini aku sudah mengerahkan _school fighter_ kita dari Hwa Dokgo untuk mencari Baekhyun- _ssi_. Setidaknya jejak mobil itu." Yuta berucap dan Ia bersyukur Chanyeol tidak mengamuk kali ini.

"Tidak Yuta. Tarik semua pasukan dari Hwa Dokgo, ini juga bukan lagi urusan pertempuran sekolah." Chanyeol menggenggam erat bungkus _marsmellow_ di tangannya, "ini urusan organisasi, jangan sampai ada Hwa Dokgo yang terlibat. Kau juga, jika masih sayang nyawa, lebih baik pulang."

Kedua pria itu tetap berdiri tegap di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Kau tahu aku akan ikut seleksi penerimaan anggota baru di organisasi mu jika sudah lulus nanti, aku akan mengikutimu ketua Park. Jadi izinkan aku untuk ikut mencari Baekhyun- _ssi_ , terlepas dari aku adalah anggotamu, Dia juga teman sekelasku." Yuta berujar dengan tatapan serius di kedua matanya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Yuta, mencari kesungguhan atas kata-katanya untuk bergabung dengan organisasi Takaguchi saat waktunya tiba nanti.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, sekarang tarik semua orang Hwa Dokgo dan akan kukerahkan pasukan dari Takaguchi." Chanyeol berkomando sambil bergegas kembali ke motornya setelah melempar kunci mobil ke arah Yuta, "mobilku ada di _basement_ gedung ini, pergilah ke perempatan dekat sekolah dan kau akan menemukan orangku disana. Bawa serta dia untuk mencari Baekhyun."

Sementara Yuta mulai berlari ke arah _basement_ , suara motor Chanyeol meraung keras dan melesat membelah jalanan Seoul petang itu.

Tatapan mata pria merah api itu berkilat berbahaya, penuh dendam, dan keposesifan yang tak terbendung.

 _Membayangkan Baekhyun disentuh atau disakiti oleh kelompok bajingan yang telah berani menculik miliknya , sungguh membuatnya muak._

Chanyeol bersumpah demi namanya sebagai ketua gangster paling ditakuti di kota itu bahwa Dia akan menghancurkan penculik Baekhyun kali ini hingga hangus tak tersisa.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N** :

Halo, bertemu lagi di update-an super ngaret kali ini.

eum, sebelumnya terimakasih sudah meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, percayalah itu benar-benar membahagiakan wkwk

Chapter kali ini sebenarnya mau ku jadikan satu bagian tapi kupikir kepanjangan dan takut akan kacau jadi kubagi jadi dua sajalah.

btw, kenapa yang berangkat wajib militer duluan itu malah yang tampangnya cimit imut semua? kemarin Minseok sekarang Kyungsoo. (ketawa sambil nangis)

Intinya, semangat ya wajib militernya buat duo cimit kesayangan ! dan semangat buat enam pangeran lain yang mau konser Exploration! Juga buat Yixing honey di China, semangat ya! Fighting!

Semangat juga buat kalian semua reader yang sudah mampir untuk membaca cerita gaje yang masih banyak kurangnya ini.

 ** _With Love, Chika._**


	11. Perpisahan Kecil dan Penyerahan Diri 2

**_At the unknown mansion, Incheon, Seoul, 09.14 KST_**

"Anak itu sudah berada di kamar menara atas, Reiki- _sama_."

Suara seorang pria berjas abu-abu pudar terdengar menggema di koridor bagian depan mansion, seiring dengan suara ketukan sepatu dari satu pria muda yang berjalan di depannya, dengan rambut gondrong hitam yang terikat di belakang.

Wajahnya keras dengan lengkung mata khas pria negeri sakura. Seringainya tersungging kala mendengar targetnya sudah tertangkap.

"Sudah mulai kalian tanyai?" pria itu berujar dengan mata yang masih lurus ke depan.

"Sudah Reiki- _sama_ , namun sejak pagi tadi tidak ada satupun orang-orang kami yang mampu membuat anak itu mengaku." ada getar ketakutan yang samar di dalam suara pria berjas abu pudar itu.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak SMA tahun kedua sepertinya untuk membungkam kalian? Bagaimana mungkin anak itu belum mengatakan tempatnya hingga jam setengah sepuluh pagi?"

"Maafkan saya, Reiki- _sama_. Anak itu sejak pagi terus menjawab tidak tahu sambil menendang anggota yang berusaha mengorek informasi darinya."

Pria berambut hitam terkucir itu tersenyum sarkas mendengarnya, Reiki Akutazawa— _atau Bos Rei jika anak buahnya biasa memanggil_ —untuk pertama kalinya merasa teledor karena telah meremehkan kekuatan anak lelaki kecil yang terlihat menggemaskan semacam Byun Baekhyun.

Jujur saja Ia jadi penasaran, seberapa kuat anak itu sampai anak buahnya terus memberi laporan mengecewakan bahkan sejak awal penangkapannya. Ia telah melihat rupa anak itu melalui foto yang didapatnya dari Chunji Lee, anggota baru yang direkrutnya karena lelaki itu diketahui satu geng dengan Park Chanyeol.

 _Target dan musuh yang sebenarnya._

Kemudian dengan beberapa iming-iming dan bayaran besar, Chunji Lee akhirnya mau bekerjasama dan berkhianat dari Hwa Dokgo serta membantunya menangkap kekasih dari ketuanya.

"Kalian hentikan interogasinya, nanti malam biar aku sendiri yang menanyai langsung padanya."

Anak buah itu terkejut, "t-tapi bos, Anda tidak perlu turun tangan seperti ini."

"Aku butuh informasi sekarang, jadi diamlah dan lakukan yang kuperintahkan."

" _Hai, wakarimashita._ " Anak buah itu akhirnya hanya menunduk hormat dan berhenti tepat ketika sang bos masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya.

E) (O

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu! Kalian ini dungu atau bagaimana?" Baekhyun untuk yang ke sekian kalinya berkata dengan nada menghina yang kentara.

Satu setengah jam dan jawaban yang sama sudah dilontarkan Baekhyun berkali-kali hingga anak itu muak.

Entah sudah berapa cecunguk berjas abu-abu pudar dari geng ini yang sudah ditendang Baekhyun hingga saat ini. Namun mereka semua tidak berani mengeroyok laki-laki kecil ini lantaran bos mereka yang menghendaki.

"Kau kekasih dari Park Chanyeol dan tidak tahu menahu soal bisnis gelap milik Takaguchi? Itu tidak mungkin, nak. Sekarang jika kau beritahu kami soal lokasi dan sistem keamanan di gudang senjata milik Takaguchi, maka kau akan langsung bebas. Tidak bersyarat." Mulut anak buah berambut belang pirang-hitam itu terdengar penuh bujukan, namun dalam hati Ia tidak yakin anak ini akan dilepaskan begitu saja meski sudah mengatakan lokasi gudang senjata itu sekalipun.

 _Minimal_ , anak ini akan mendapat tanda dari bosnya. Entah itu dipukuli, dipatahkan tangannya, diperkosa, atau yang lebih buruk dijual di pelelangan.

Byun Baekhyun memiliki paras luar biasa manis untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, bibirnya yang sedari tadi melontarkan umpatan dan cemoohan itu sungguh menggoda untuk dilumat, bola mata bak mutiara hitam yang terus menatap tajam itu kecil dan bening hingga terasa menghipnotis.

Pria berambut belang itu bahkan berpikir, akan sangat menguntungkan jika anak ini bisa dibawa ke panggung pelelangan, entah berapa banyak orang borjuis bejat yang akan rela saling bunuh di meja lelang untuk mendapatkan lelaki kecil ini.

"Berhenti menatapku atau akan kucolok matamu dengan sepatuku sekarang juga." Baekhyun sudah bersiap mengangkat sebelah kakinya, anak buah itu mengalihkan pandang, meski tangannya terborgol di depan tubuhnya, tapi tendangan Baekhyun itu menyakitkan jika terkena. Para anak buah itu tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan beberapa temannya yang saat ini dirawat di klinik milik organisasi karena tendangan anak ini.

"Kita semua diperintahkan untuk kembali ke lantai bawah dan mengunci tempat ini tanpa celah." Salah satu anak buah berkata setelah mendengar perintah dari mini earpod yang terhubung langsung dengan asisten sang bos.

Meski dengan pandangan bertanya, para cecunguk itu akhirnya pergi dari sana tanpa suara. Suara derit pintu tua yang tertutup itu adalah pertanda bahwa pengasingan Baekhyun belum berakhir.

"Chanyeollie sedang apa ya? Harusnya hari ini aku di sekolah, makan siang dengannya. Ah, aku padahal ada janji bermain futsal hari ini bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo, mereka pasti sedang mengumpatiku sekarang." Monolog anak itu terdengar sedih.

E) (O

Ketika malam telah tiba, bos geng _The Nagare Beast_ dari Saitama itu betulan pergi untuk menginterogasi lelaki berambut hitam tukang tendang yang kini berada di lantai teratas bangunan menara markasnya. Menjalani pengasingannya karena mulut itu masih saja bungkam tanpa kata ketika ditanya rahasia gudang senjata milik klan Takaguchi.

Bukan tanpa alasan bos geng yakuza terbesar di Saitama ini begitu menginginkan informasi tentang lokasi dan sistem keamanan gudang senjata milik geng Takaguchi karena oh _damn_ , mereka bahkan bisa memasok senjata untuk sebuah negara jika perang sampai pecah.

Koleksi dan stoknya bukan main banyaknya, geng Takaguchi selalu update soal senjata terbaru dari berbagai negara. Mulai dari pistol, _revolver_ , _shotgun_ , _bazooka_ , hingga _katana_ dan _shuriken_ dengan jenis dan berbagai macam model.

Sulung dari Akutazawa ini berniat untuk membobol gudang dan melakukan pencurian serta penjiplakan besar-besaran pada gudang senjata milik klan Takaguchi— _atau The Black Eagle jika orang dunia belakang menjuluki_ —bila perlu Ia akan menghancurkan gudang itu sekalian untuk menggoyahkan sektor perdagangan senjata organisasi milik Takaguchi.

Ia benar-benar akan membuat kekasih Park Chanyeol di atas sana membuka mulut.

 _Meski itu berarti harus menyayat kulitnya perlahan dengan sebilah katana._

E) (O

Mutiara hitam Baekhyun berkilat waspada kala pintu besar ruangan itu terbuka perlahan, menimbulkan derit pintu yang mengganggu pendengaran.

Anak itu berdiri dari duduknya, menatap tajam sosok besar bertatto yang kini berdiri menatapnya angkuh lewat lengkungan mata sipitnya.

Ada selewat kilat ketertarikan ketika mata seorang Akutazawa Reiki menangkap sosok yang akan menjadi kunci keberhasilan misinya membobol gudang senjata milik klan Takaguchi.

Diam-diam pria dengan rambut sebahu yang dikuncir tinggi itu memuji paras manis _uke_ milik calon ketua The Black Eagle berikutnya, Park Chanyeol.

Sekelebat pemikiran kotor datang dalam benak sang Akutazawa.

Merebut dan menodai _uke_ milik Park Chanyeol pastilah akan menjadi sebuah predikat yang sulit hilang bahkan hingga ke beberapa generasi.

Apalagi pria ini juga mendengar dari Chunji Lee bahwa lelaki kecil ini sama sekali belum disentuh oleh sang kekasih.

Terdengar sungguh menggiurkan.

"Tak kusangka pertemuan kita akan terjadi di markasku, padahal kukira aku akan bertemu denganmu di pelelangan saat si keparat Park menjualmu." Kata-kata itu meluncur bebas dari mulut beracun Akutazawa Reiki.

Baekhyun gegau di tempat, tangannya yang masih terborgol bergetar dan mengepal erat menahan emosi.

"Daripada mulutmu itu bicara omong kosong, lebih baik kau jelaskan saja mengapa aku bisa sampai di tempat busuk seperti ini sebagai tawanan?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya yang terborgol, "sebegitu takutnya sampai tanganku diborgol seperti psikopat begini? Seharusnya kau yang diborgol, hei pecundang, kau yang gila disini _by the way."_

Rahang sang Akutazawa mengeras, beraninya anak ini mengatainya gila. Sungguh Ia memuji keberanian Byun Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Aku akan bertanya secara baik-baik saat ini, jadi jawab dengan benar dimana gudang senjata milik Takaguchi dan sistem keamanannya."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau kekasihnya dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bisnis gelap Takaguchi? Omong kosong, jangan-jangan kau cuma jalangnya ha?"

Kata-kata menusuk itu tidak lantas membuat Baekhyun goyah, meski hatinya terasa dihantam palu besi ketika Ia dituduh sebagai jalang Park Chanyeol.

"Dengar ya paman tua." Baekhyun mencoba membangun benteng diri, suaranya dalam, "Justru karena aku kekasihnya, Dia tidak membiarkan aku mengetahui apapun tentang dunia gelapnya. Jadi berhenti bicara omong kosong dan keluarkan aku dari tempat busuk ini!"

Semakin murkalah sang pemimpin _Nagare Beast_ , kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Ia meraih pisau lipat di saku belakang celana dan melesat ke arah Baekhyun untuk melukai anak itu.

Baekhyun menghindar, berlari dan menendang apapun di dekatnya agar pergerakan sang Akutazawa dapat melamban, Ia mengumpat penuh dendam pada borgol yang mengungkung kedua tangannya.

 _Sraatt!_

Baekhyun menatap nanar lengannya yang tergores belati milik sang pemimpin kelompok Nagare Beast.

Sekitar dua puluh sentimeter, tapi tidak begitu dalam. Namun sialan, Ia sungguh marah karena membiarkan bagian tubuhnya mendapat tanda seperti ini.

Baekhyun melakukan serangan balik hingga kakinya tepat mengenai wajah Reiki dengan gerakan memutar di udara.

"MASUKLAH KALIAN! TANGKAP ANAK SIALAN ITU!" Reiki berteriak murka, anak buah berjas abu-abu pudar berjumlah sekitar sepuluh orang datang dan menyerbu Baekhyun.

Bagaimana mungkin anak ini bisa mengimbanginya bahkan dengan dua tangan terborgol?

 _Oh benar, anak kecil ini milik Park Chanyeol. Penerus klan Takaguchi._

"Ketua klan sepertimu sampai memanggil anak buah untuk menghadapiku? Jiwa pecundang memang sudah mendarah daging dari cecunguk sampai ketua rupanya." Baekhyun berucap sadis sembari menghindari sentuhan tangan anak buah Reiki.

"Robek pakaiannya, bawa dia ke kamar utama." Reiki menyeringai, "jangan lepas borgolnya, aku ingin Park Chanyeol menyaksikan kekasihnya yang tak tersentuh ini rusak luar dalam."

Baekhyun tersentak, kepanikan melandanya. Tenaganya hampir habis karena bertarung sendirian dengan tangan terborgol, sekarang harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa pemimpin kelompok Nagare ini ingin memperkosa demi mendapat predikat karena telah berhasil menodai _uke_ Park Chanyeol yang tak tersentuh.

Hatinya sakit, Dia menyayangi Chanyeol dan menyerahkan hatinya dengan penuh ketulusan pada pria itu tetapi begitu Ia terjebak di ranah mafia, Ia merasa seperti barang berharga yang dipertahankan dan dikejar demi predikat kemenangan dan kekuatan karena dirinya adalah milik calon penguasa dunia belakang Korea Selatan dan Jepang.

"CHANNIE!!!" di tengah keputus asaan Ia meneriakkan nama sang pria merah api dengan begitu lantang sembari tubuhnya yang tak henti memberi perlawanan pada para anak buah Akutazawa.

 _DHUAAAR_

Seluruh manusia yang berada di kamar menara itu terperanjat saat mendengar letusan senjata berat— _sepertinya Bazooka_ —terdengar menggelegar disertai dengan sedikit getaran pada bangunan tinggi ini.

Semuanya berhenti dan Reiki berlari ke arah jendela berteralis untuk mendapati bangunan depan serta mobil-mobilnya porak poranda.

 _Oh, itu benar bazooka._

"Park Chanyeol sungguh bar-bar." Reiki menyeringai, "dan itu karena seorang pria kecil sepertimu? Kenyataan yang begitu sulit dipercaya."

Baekhyun memilih diam dan hanya menatap nanar jendela teralis bangunan tinggi itu, Ia sungguhan ingin melihat Chanyeol meski hanya dari atas sini.

"Kalian semua segera bawa anak ini ke ruangan bawah tanah. Jangan biarkan Park Chanyeol menemukannya meski kalian semua harus mati sekalipun." Titah mutlak pemimpin Nagare Beast dengan suara penuh kuasa.

Baekhyun mengumpat saat para anak buah itu bahkan dengan mantap menyeretnya dari ruangan itu, berpikir betapa orang-orang berjas abu pudar ini sangat setia kepada pemimpin sinting macam Akutazawa Reiki.

Kemudian dengan langkah terseok, Baekhyun dibawa melewati anak tangga panjang melingkar dari bangunan menara menuju ruang bawah tanah yang Baekhyun tebak akan lebih buruk dari bangunan menara.

Akan berbau bangkai, mungkin? Mengingat bau ruangan menara itu mirip bau minyak urut.

Baekhyun mengernyit jijik membayangkannya.

Kemudian dengan tekadnya untuk bertemu Chanyeol dan keinginan kuatnya untuk menghindari bau bangkai di bawah tanah, Baekhyun mulai menendangkan kakinya lagi ketika rombongan yang membawanya tiba di sebuah lorong yang lebih gelap, di depan sana— _meski samar_ —terlihat mulut tangga yang mengarah ke bawah.

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU SUDI DIBAWA BEGITU SAJA, HAH?" Baekhyun dengan gerakan serampangan mencoba untuk memberontak meski tangannya masih terborgol.

Tetap saja kalah jumlah, tenaga juga sudah terkuras, jadilah anak itu tetap diseret dengan lutut di tanah.

"Jalang Park Chanyeol ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri!"

Kemudian anak buah yang dengan berani mengatai Baekhyun jatuh, derak tulang leher yang patah bahkan terdengar mengerikan kala seseorang menginjaknya tepat di leher.

Sepatu boot mahal, kaki besar tertutup jeans hitam yang robek di bagian lutut, dan ketika mata anak buah lainnya naik ke wajah, seketika mereka merasakan nyawa sudah berada di ujung ubun-ubun meski pada kenyataannya orang itu belum melakukan apapun pada mereka.

"Mulut rendahan, semoga kau jadi jalang gila di kehidupan berikutnya." Ucapnya sambil meludah ke mayat pria yang sudah mengucap kalimat hina pada Baekhyun.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memuji keberanian kalian karena sudah berani menyentuh milikku." Itu Chanyeol, berucap dengan hasrat membunuh yang terdengar meresap di setiap kalimatnya.

Kemudian ketika suara letusan senjata api terdengar sebanyak tiga belas kali, Baekhyun tersadar ketika Ia berdiri sendirian disana dengan mayat pria-pria berjas abu-abu pudar tergeletak bersimbah darah di bawah kakinya. Sneakers hitamnya seperti menginjak kubangan air yang tercipta di lapangan sekolah kala hujan reda.

"Ewh, becek." Gumamnya dengan kernyitan tak nyaman di keningnya.

"Kalau begitu kemari, Hyun." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kala Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya dengan mata berkerlip sembari melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya.

Ketika kaki anak itu terasa menabrak sesuatu, Ia menunduk, melihat pria berambut hijau yang mengatainya jalang dan hampir menyerangnya di awal pertemuan telah meregang nyawa dengan leher tertekuk tak wajar.

"Bukan rambutmu yang botak, tapi ternyata malah mati. Sudah kubilang, jangan mencari masalah dengan Chanyeollie-ku, dia galak." Baekhyun bergumam pelan ke arah mayat di bawahnya.

"Sedang apa Hyun? Cepat kesini, tempat ini mau kuhancurkan."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol, "iya Channie."

Pria merah api menghancurkan borgol Baekhyun hingga anak itu menganga.

"Aku tadi tidak bisa Channie, bagaimana kau melakukannya? Ajari aku."

"Nanti saja sayang, ayo segera pergi." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan si kecil lalu menatap dua sniper-nya yang berdiri tegap setelah eksekusi dengan tiga belas peluru, "kalian berdua hubungi yang lain untuk segera melakukan penghancuran. Jangan ada yang tersisa." Nada bicaranya seketika berubah kala bertitah pada anggotanya.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku, hyung." Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk pada dua sniper dari Takaguchi itu.

Chanyeol diam memperhatikan dan dua orang sniper bermasker hitam itu balas membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun.

"Eh? Atau _onii-sama_? Maaf, bahasa Jepangku masih buruk." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, jawablah pertanyaannya." Chanyeol berucap saat kedua orang sniper nya melihat ke arahnya, meminta izin.

Masker dibuka, terpampang dua orang laki-laki berwajah serupa namun berbeda warna rambut. Satu pirang emas, satu lagi keperakan.

"Saya Youngmin."

"Saya Kwangmin."

"Kami sniper klan Takaguchi yang baru dua tahun bekerja." Satu yang memiliki rambut keemasan bersuara, itu Youngmin, dia kakak.

"Kami kembar identik, jadi harus berbeda warna rambut agar orang-orang tidak keliru mengenali, kami lahir di Ansan tapi besar di Tokyo. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Baekhyun- _sama_." Kali ini si adik, Kwangmin yang bicara dengan kilatan kagum di matanya.

"Kalian sangat lucu! Salam kenal!"

E) (O

"Aku terlambat." Chanyeol berucap kala mereka sudah duduk di bangku paling belakang _black hummer limousine_ yang datang menjemput dari rumah induk.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan kedua lengan memeluk leher sang ketua, "Aku tidak apa-apa Channie, terimakasih sudah datang."

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh si kecil ke pangkuannya, "kau tidak baik-baik saja Hyun, lenganmu masih berdarah karena katana, kau diseret, dan hampir diperkosa oleh bajingan Akutazawa..."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Coba saja saat itu aku bisa mengalahkan Chunji Lee, aku pasti lolos. Aku sudah mengalahkan enam orang Channie! Tapi tiba-tiba Chunji Lee datang kemudian memanggil komplotan! Huh!"

"Kau sudah bertarung dengan sangat baik, meski aku benci karena kau punya aku tapi masih tetap harus menghadapi pertarungan." Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun, "maaf, hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeollie, jangan minta maaf." Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol, "Aku sayang padamu!"

"Aku juga, Hyun." Chanyeol membalas dengan kecupan di bibir, "kita ke rumah induk ya? Kau harus bertemu dokter Jungshin untuk mengobati lukamu."

"Tidak mau Channie, mau bersamamu saja. Luka ku Cuma tinggal di plester saja kok!"

"Hyun, jangan membantahku."

Baekhyun cemberut lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang ketua, "tapi sebelum itu aku mau makan Channie, paman tua itu Cuma memberiku roti bagel sejak kemarin malam. Rasanya tidak enak!"

"Kalau begitu kau ingin apa?" Chanyeol mengusap-usap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang memerah karena terborgol cukup lama. Pria itu akan memastikan bahwa markas Nagare beast lenyap malam ini, juga memastikan bahwa Akutazawa Reiki mati setelah Baekhyun tertidur nanti.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap seme-nya, "susu strawberry dengan potongan buah strawberry , kimbab, dan ayam pedas."

"Sudah malam Hyun, sup ayam ginseng saja, hmm?" Chanyeol berkata dengan tangan menyelip diantara ketiak si kecil lalu mengangkatnya dengan begitu mudah agar Baekhyun duduk menghadap ke arahnya, "atau sup brokoli. Jangan ayam pedas."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, kalau Chanyeol sudah berkata dengan mata lurus menatap seperti ini, si kecil tidak akan bisa membantah,"baiklah kalau begitu. Asal potongan strawberry nya dimasukkan ke dalam susu pink ku. Jangan dipisah."

"Hmm. Apapun untukmu." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, membawa kepala Baekhyun bersandar di bahu kanan, mengecupi rambutnya yang masih beraroma _strawberry_ meski anak itu tidak mandi dari kemarin.

"Channie, jangan dicium, aku bau." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memainkan kerah jaket kulit hitam yang dikenakan pacarnya.

"Hyun..."

"Hmm, iya Channie?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh tak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun menunduk sebentar sebelum menatap Chanyeol kembali, "jika itu tentang fisik, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku agak takut saat orang dari Akutazawa itu berkata ingin memperkosaku, merusakku luar dalam demi untuk mendapat predikat karena sudah berhasil menodai uke milik Park Chanyeol. Calon ketua klan Takaguchi."

"Aku... Aku sungguh takut orang itu akan benar-benar mengambil pengalaman pertamaku."

Chanyeol mendekat, lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi pacar kecilnya.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku Baekhyunnie.. " Chanyeol berbisik rendah dengan mata tajam bak bara api yang perlahan tersulut, "Siapa yang kau inginkan untuk pengalaman pertamamu?"

Pertanyaan retoris yang bahkan Baekhyun sendiripun bingung mengapa Chanyeol masih menanyakan itu padanya.

"Tentu saja Chanyeollie. Kenapa—" Chanyeol kembali datang melumat bibir, jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang saat Ia merasakan pergerakan bibir sang ketua terasa lebih kasar dengan kedua tangan besar yang meremas pinggangnya dengan gerakan konstan.

Mata Chanyeol berkilat penuh hasrat saat Ia melepas pagutannya, "Aku ingin kau menyerahkannya sekarang Hyun. Biarkan aku mengklaimmu malam ini." Bibirnya berbisik di telinga anak itu, kemudian mengulumnya dengan begitu sensual.

"Ngg... Tapi... Tapi..." Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan sang ketua geng.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Siapa yang kau inginkan?"

"Chanyeollie."

"Aku ingin malam pertamamu menjadi milikku. Boleh kan?"

Baekhyun mematung sesaat, bayangan dirinya hampir dinikmati oleh pemimpin geng Nagare Beast membuatnya gemetar takut. Dia sungguh tak mau jika bukan Park Chanyeol yang menyentuhnya.

Tangannya mengepal erat di kedua bahu sang ketua geng.

Kemudian seringai Park Chanyeol terbit kala Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

E) (O

 ** _Park's private town house, Pyeongchang-dong, South Korea, 00.04 KST_**

Malam telah larut saat mobil besar Chanyeol memasuki sebuah gerbang kayu tinggi. Tiang di kanan-kiri nya berdiri kokoh dan menyeramkan dengan patung gagak hitam besar bertengger di atas tiangnya.

Baekhyun mendadak merinding saat dilihatnya kumpulan pohon besar yang bergerak kasar tertiup angin malam, belum pernah Ia melihat kediaman Chanyeol yang satu ini.

Setelah memasuki gerbang, mereka tidak langsung berada di halaman rumah namun harus melewati jalanan dengan deretan pohon-pohon besar mengitar di sekelilingnya.

Mungkin sekitar satu kilometer sebelum akhirnya black hummer limousin yang membawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba di halaman , berhenti di pemberhentian mobil dengan beberapa orang pengawal menyambut. Salah satunya membuka pintu dan membungkuk hormat dengan ucapan selamat datang mengalun dari mulut para pengawal.

Baekhyun mendengar kalimat semacam, " _Yokoso, Chanyeol-sama_!" dengan suara berat dari pengawal-pengawal klan Takaguchi.

"Mau kugendong?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika langkah kaki mereka tiba di ujung tangga lantai dua mansion itu.

"Tidak perlu Channie, mau diayun saja."

Chanyeol tidak menolak, Ia betulan mengayun-ayun tangan kecil anak itu ke depan dan ke belakang. Masih di dalam genggaman tangan besarnya.

"Aku baru tahu kau punya mansion sebesar ini di Pyeongchang, atau aku yang lupa ya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang antusias menjelajah ke berbagai sudut bangunan mewah itu.

Jika di rumah induk terasa kental dengan suasana tenang ala penginapan Jepang hingga ke tatami serta kolam ikan koi, maka di rumah ini adalah cerminan klan Takaguchi di kalangan dunia belakang.

Angkuh, berkuasa, jiwa yang pirau, gelimang harta, dan dominasi tiada akhir.

Warna hitam dan merah mendominasi, dari gerbang depan, tiang bangunan, guci antik pajangan, hingga ke warna daun pintu. Semua gelap.

Tapi Baekhyun yang notabene lebih suka warna cerah, justru sangat menyukai bangunan ini. Terlihat dari binar matanya ketika dengan semangat Ia bertanya segala hal yang ingin Ia tahu pada sang ketua geng.

Setelah mengobati lengannya yang terluka karena sabetan katana dan menghabiskan semangkuk besar samgyetang, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke lantai tiga. Tangan kirinya memegang botol kaca berisi susu _strawberry_ dengan potongan buah _strawberry_ di dalamnya sedangkan tangan lainnya digenggam erat oleh sang ketua geng.

"Kau suka disini?" pria bersurai merah api membuka sebuah pintu besar dengan hiasan kepala burung gagak berukuran kecil di depannya.

"Suka! Disini hangat, meskipun agak seram." Baekhyun melihat ranjang besar dengan seprai hitam dan kanopi bertirai merah tipis di tengah ruangan, lampu kristal besar yang juga hitam menggantung penuh kilau di atap, aroma jantan Chanyeol terasa kuat disini.

Baekhyun sibuk melihat sekeliling hingga tak sadar genggaman tangannya sudah terlepas dari Chanyeol, bibirnya sesekali menyedot susu dari botol kaca lalu mengunyah buah _strawberry_ yang beberapa kali ikut tersedot melalui sedotan besar.

Anak itu bahkan tak sadar sang ketua geng sudah mengunci pintu , berjalan dengan begitu angkuh ke arah Baekhyun dengan mata tajam penuh hasrat yang menggulung pikirannya di setiap langkah.

Bila diibaratkan, tembok bendungan yang di pertahankan olehnya selama ini sudah hampir hancur oleh aroma Baekhyun dan tingkah menggemaskannya saat ini.

Juga, lekukan pinggul Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda.

Baekhyun terperanjat kala sepasang tangan besar melingkar di sekitar perutnya, punggungnya terasa panas kala bertabrakan dengan dada bidang milik sang ketua geng.

Anak itu berusaha keras agar genggaman jari pada botol susu strawberry nya tidak terlepas meski gemetar tubuhnya tak bisa didefinisikan saat ini.

"Channie—emm, ke-kenapa disini sepi? Maksudnya, aku belum melihat satupun maid di sepanjang lorong tadi, cuma pengawal saja di depan." Baekhyun dengan gugup berusaha melepas pelukan Chanyeol, sungguh Ia sangat gugup ketika teringat tujuan sang ketua geng membawanya ke mansion ini.

"Aku sengaja mengosongkan mansion dan hanya menyisakan pengawal di sekitar bangunan untuk malam ini agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kita." Chanyeol berbicara pelan sembari mengecup bahu Baekhyun, "agar kau bisa bebas meneriakkan namaku tanpa malu saat aku menghujammu nanti."

Wajah Baekhyun perlahan memerah hingga ke telinga saat mendengar kalimat kotor itu dari bibir _seme_ -nya.

"Hehehe C-Channie bilang apa." Baekhyun menyedot susu strawberry nya lagi dengan gugup, "emm—boleh aku ke toilet?"

Chanyeol menahan tawa kala pacar kecilnya begitu gugup setelah Ia goda.

Bukannya melepaskan pelukan, Chanyeol malah semakin mengeratkan dekapan tangannya di perut Baekhyun.

"Jangan kabur lagi sayang. Hmm?"

"Tapi—"

"Kau sejujurnya tidak ingin ke toilet kan."

Baekhyun menggeleng gugup, "Channie aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadap ke arahnya. Pantulan bayangan mereka berdua di jendela kaca terlihat begitu serasi, pun ketika jemari Chanyeol mengusap pelan bibir tipis Baekhyun, membuka sedikit celah di belah bibirnya dengan ujung ibu jari.

Baekhyun membeku, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat Chanyeol perlahan memasukkan ibu jari ke dalam rongga mulutnya dengan cara yang paling bajingan.

Anak itu bahkan tidak sadar bibirnya bergerak, menyesap ibu jari sang ketua geng yang masih bergerak maju mundur di mulutnya.

"Chanyeollie—itu tadi apa?" bibir anak itu berucap setelah Chanyeol mengeluarkan ibu jari dari bibir anak itu.

Tanpa menjawab sang ketua geng melumat bibir si kecil dengan begitu tak terkendali.

Suara pecahan dari botol susu Baekhyun terdengar riuh, isinya berhamburan di lantai namun si empunya sudah tidak lagi mampu merespon apapun selain pria besar yang tengah melumat bibir tipisnya dengan penuh gairah.

Baekhyun merintih dalam ciuman kala tangan Chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalam pakaiannya, mengelus dan sesekali meremas bagian yang pas.

Si kecil tak bisa lagi mengelak seperti sebelumnya, tangan yang tadi masih berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol kini terkulai lemah di bahu pria gangster-nya.

"Hyun, katakan jika kau menginginkanku sama buruknya seperti aku menginginkanmu saat ini." Chanyeol berbisik pelan di depan bibir si kecil, menatap mata Baekhyun tanpa teralih.

Baekhyun terperanjat mendengarnya, tatap mata sialan milik Chanyeol sungguh mempengaruhinya.

Betapa tatapan itu penuh damba dan gairah tak berujung, seolah segala yang berusaha pria merah api itu tahan selama ini akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Kemudian ketika Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan sayu, saat itulah sebuah dentuman menggema di kepala sang pria gangster diiringi dengan terhempasnya tubuh si kecil ke atas ranjang hitam.

E) (O

Baekhyun menyerah.

Sungguh kali ini Ia benar-benar tak bisa membendung gairah Chanyeol yang seakan meluap-luap dari tembok pertahanan yang selama ini tak pernah goyah.

Chanyeol menginginkannya hingga seburuk itu. Hingga ujung ubun-ubun.

Tubuhnya dihempas di atas ranjang dengan agak keras, sang ketua geng menatapnya dengan tatapan kelaparan dan nafas terengah menahan gairah.

Baekhyun merintih saat bibirnya dipagut dengan begitu dalam, baru beberapa detik dan lidah sang pria rambut merah sudah mengetuk bibir dan gigi Baekhyun, meminta masuk.

Oh bukan, itu terlihat seperti memaksa masuk.

Baekhyun perlahan membuka mulut dan dengan gugup menyambut lidah panas Chanyeol untuk beradu di rongga mulutnya.

"Hyun...mmh sayang" Park Chanyeol beralih ke leher Baekhyun, menandai hingga ruam merah terlihat muncul setelah sesap panas mulut Chanyeol dilepas untuk kemudian beralih menyesap bagian leher Baekhyun yang lainnya.

Begitu lapar, begitu penuh hasrat di setiap sentuhannya.

Sudah begitu lama Ia menantikan malam seperti ini, Ia menunggu Baekhyun hingga mengangguk setuju untuk Ia klaim sepenuhnya di bawah dominasi nya.

Jadi, Baekhyun hanya diam pasrah bahkan ketika bajunya dikoyak paksa hingga robek oleh sang ketua geng. Ditelanjangi hingga seluruh tubuh mulusnya terpampang nyata di mata Chanyeol yang kini tengah melepas ikat pinggangnya, suara gesekan besi pada gasper membuat Baekhyun tercekat dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa.

Ia benar-benar akan menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Park Chanyeol malam ini, pada Chanyeollie nya.

Banyak pikiran buruk yang membayangi kala Chanyeol kembali melumatnya dengan ganas, seperti misalnya, apakah Ia bisa membuat Chanyeol puas? Apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti? Bagaimana sebaiknya Ia merespon sentuhan Chanyeol?

Fokusnya kembali ketika Chanyeol menempelkan dahi keduanya sembari memanggil nama pacar kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Hyun? Sungguh aku tidak ingin berhenti, tetapi jika kau tidak berkeinginan untuk melanjutkannya maka aku akan berhenti."

Baekhyun sadar sepenuhnya, lalu diciumnya bibir sang pria merah api dengan lembut.

"Jangan berhenti Chanyeollie, aku milikmu."

 _Kalimat itu membuat Chanyeol menggila._

Tanpa kata tangan sang ketua geng turun dan meremas dua bongkah pantat Baekhyun hingga anak itu melenguh pelan.

"Anngh! Aah!" desahan dari bibir tipis si kecil begitu menggairahkan, Chanyeol bersumpah tak akan membiarkan siapapun mendengar sedikit saja suara desah merdu milik pacar kecilnya.

Bibir sang ketua geng bergerak dengan begitu serakah di tubuh Baekhyun, mengecup dada hingga jejak kemerahan tak lupa ditinggalkan setiap Ia mencumbu setiap sisi tubuh si kecil. Tangannya juga tak diam, meremas lembut pinggang melekuk Baekhyun untuk kemudian menggeram puas kala merasakan betapa nikmatnya tubuh sang kekasih.

Baekhyun terperanjat ketika Chanyeol perlahan membuka pahanya, kemudian mencoba untuk menelusup di antara selangkangannya.

"C-Chanyeollie...unghh, t-tunggu sebent—amh!" tak bisa menahan desiran darah dan desah di mulut saat sang ketua geng menjilat lembut paha dalamnya, mencumbu sepanjang kaki kanannya untuk kemudian diangkat di atas bahu lebar milik sang dominan. Membuat kedutan di belahan pantatnya semakin terasa intens di setiap menitnya , semakin panas seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin masuk lebih dalam Hyun, bisakah? Hmm?" Chanyeol mengucapkan itu sembari menjilat bibir tipis pacar kecilnya, mengecupnya lembut dengan anggukan lemah Baekhyun mengiringi.

Pusat gairah sang ketua geng yang telah tegak Ia gesekkan pada sekitar kedutan merah si kecil, berputar dan menggoda hingga Baekhyun merintih menyedihkan karena tak kuat dengan hasrat tak tertahan yang bergulung-gulung. Sungguh Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, tapi nafasnya terengah, darahnya terasa berdesir hebat, dan seluruh tubuhnya—terutama dibagian bawah—terasa sangat panas.

Baekhyun bahkan merasa jika pengalamannya malam ini akan menjadi ingatan tak terlupakan dalam hidupnya.

Kemudian ketika sesuatu yang keras menghentak masuk ke liang berkedut miliknya, Baekhyun menjerit.

"Chanyeollie—enghh, aku takut—" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh besar pemilik hatinya dengan erat, kedua kakinya kini menjepit kedua sisi pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aku disini Hyun—ooh sayang kau menjepit!" Chanyeol berkata di sela geraman beratnya, sungguh kehangatan Baekhyun yang kini membungkusnya begitu membuatnya mabuk.

Tubuh kecil Baekhyun terhentak-hentak kala Chanyeol menambah kecepatan dorongannya. Begitu tak sabar, namun sang ketua geng masih mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak terlalu kasar mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertama Hyunhyun kecilnya.

"Channie—aah! Aah!" perlahan, Baekhyun tenggelam juga. Si kecil merasakan kenikmatan bergulung-gulung menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Ia berkali-kali meremas rambut merah kekasih gangsternya, membalas lumatan kala Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan rakus, atau mengetatkan lubangnya hingga—

"Hyun—ooh sayangku kau begitu nikmat—"

 _Chanyeol menggeram nikmat di atasnya._

Baekhyun suka itu. Baekhyun suka ketika Chanyeol menggeram nikmat karena dirinya.

Kemudian Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Ia berhasil memuaskan kekasih gangsternya kala Ia merasakan liang senggamanya basah oleh cairan Chanyeol, diiringi dengan teriakan seksi pria merah api dengan ekspresi bajingan yang justru membuat Baekhyun ingin memberi satu ronde lagi untuk pria itu bisa menggagahinya lagi.

E) (O

 _Malam itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Chanyeol, setelah melayani gairah membara sang ketua geng hingga_ _pagi menjelang._

E) (O

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

Author's note :

Hallo! Heheheheheheheheh

Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak jika masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini update.

Maafkan update yang sungguh lama , rl bener-bener enggak bisa ditinggal atau disambi beberapa bulan ini, jadi terpaksa hiatus dulu

Dan maafkan jika chapter ini mengecewakan , oh dan adegan ranjang yang— _lagi-lagi_ —sungguh amatiran.

Semoga kalian selalu bahagia dan sehat ya readers!

Btw kemaren Chanbaek pulang bareng semobil, hayo mau kemana hayo wwkwkw

Btw, happy new year everyone! (Telat)

Kutunggu pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini di kotak review yaaa!

 ** _With Love, Chika._**


End file.
